


everything has changed

by flxwershxp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Breeding, Confessions, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Engagement, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Lee Chan | Dino & Lee Jihoon | Woozi are Siblings, Lee Seokmin | DK & Lee Jihoon | Woozi are Siblings, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Male Lactation, Mating, Mpreg, Oblivious Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Oblivious Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Unplanned Pregnancy, almost, best friends soonhoon, home birth, jihoons having a crisis, theyre more tipsy than drunk, they’re both in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxwershxp/pseuds/flxwershxp
Summary: lee jihoon and kwon soonyoung are best friends, have been for years but one night would change both their lives forever because as jihoon looked down at the positive test he knew he was screwed.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 83
Kudos: 386





	1. This Isn't What Best Friends Do

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the mpreg aus lol

"soonyoung, there's a call for you." jihoon called into the quiet office where soonyoung was working on filling in papers. soonyoung nodded, placing his pen down and picking up the phone. jihoon smiled when he saw his best friend's face light up as he greeted whoever was on the other line.

soonyoung and jihoon had been best friends since they were tiny. their parents were best friends so it only worked out that he and soonyoung were the best of best friends.

they had gone through school together, college, university and now they were in the same job. it was an office job but it was somewhat fun with their laidback boss who was also their friend. soonyoung took the job more seriously, wanting to get the promotion currently offered since he was always intrested in business. jihoon was there to get by and honestly he found the job quite intresting. 

now jihoon really thought about it, all the people that worked at the office were part of his friendship group during college and university, including his siblings. jihoon really appreciated his friendships _and_ his siblings. he appreciated them all but soonyoung more so.

when jihoon had presented as an omega, soonyoung didn't once judge him or leave him, if anything their bond got stronger. whenever jihoon was near soonyoung he'd always have a strong calming come over him and his neck would tingle.

soonyoung had presented as an alpha and of course it wasn't really a surprise to jihoon or anyone around him.

jihoon remembered how him and soonyoung hadn't seen each other the summer that soonyoung presented and when he arrived to university seeing the alpha walking up to him, he was surprised he didn't drop to the floor. his jaw certainly did. 

soonyoung had grown, had dyed his hair black, that he still kept to this day (which honestly complimented jihoon's blond hair if he did say so himself), he had some muscle to him and he looked ravishing. that's also the day jihoon had gotten his first heat.

jihoon had lessons about his wolf and what would come with that. one lesson he had was about omega heats. they could start at anytime but most first heats are triggered by an alpha, one that has a strong connection to said omega. jihoon really didn't expect for soonyoung to trigger it though.

he remembered how soonyoung's face fell when he saw his best friend hold his stomach in pain, and had ran over to him to help him to the nurse's office. jihoon was sent home to take care of his heat alone, all the while soonyoung was texting him. the omega really didn't expect his heats to hurt as bad as they did and for his neck to burn like it did. He hadn't realised the overwhelming need to be filled and bred would be so strong. some things they just never tell you until you experience it first hand.

jihoon had never spent a heat with anyone, hadn't really found an alpha that he found worthy enough to be his mate. mating was something he was serious about, some would mate in the heat of the moment and be stuck together for life. he wanted someone to love and to love him back, someone he knew was a good match for him and that he'd spend the rest of his days with.

he was jumped out of his thoughts when soonyoung's voice rang through the office with a loud laugh and an "eomma, you're kidding." then his face dropped. "you're not kidding?"

jihoon just looked at soonyoung, who looked towards him. when jihoon raised an eyebrow soonyoung just rolled his eyes. he just chuckled, looking back at the papers in his hand.

"i really don't want to, eomma." he sighed. "because i'm happy with my office job and my life right now. if i wanted a relationship i would be trying okay?"

 _ahhhhh._ jihoon thought, clocking exactly what was going on. soonyoung's mother had set him up on a date, something she did regularly to try and get soonyoung to settle down and mate, have a family and think about his life long term.

soonyoung was all about living in the moment, he never really talked about the future much. he had mentioned a few things, like how he wanted to get married and have pups but they never really talked too much in detail about it.

"alright, i'll go." soonyoung sighed. "will that make you happy? yes? okay, i'll go, but don't expect it to go well." soonyoung hummed a few times probably answering his mother's questions. "okay, tonight at eight. i'll be there. okay, bye eomma. love you too."

"everything okay?" jihoon chuckled when soonyoung hit his head on the desk, groaning. his scent went stressed and jihoon let out light peach pheromones to help keep him calm. it seemed to work and jihoon smiled. "what happened?"

"eomma set me up on a date, again." soonyoung sighed. "this is like the fifth one this month and none of them have worked out. i don't think she's taking the hint."

"she's just looking out for you." jihoon placed a hand on soonyoung's shoulder, rubbing lightly in a way to comfort him. "she wants you to settle down and be happy."

"but i don't want to yet." soonyoung stressed. "i'm happy right now. i don't want to go into something too quick."

"just give it a try." jihoon smiled. his inner wolf whined that soonyoung didn't want anything. jihoon didn't really know why because it really had nothing to do with him, but he would support and respect the alpha. that's what best friends do. "you never know, it might go well."

"you're right." soonyoung smiled. "but i hardly doubt it'll lead to anything." jihoon nodded. he got it, he was the same in aspects. he hadn't had a relationship for a long time and even then they weren't anything serious. he just guessed soonyoung hadn't found his true mate yet.

"at least you can say you tried." jihoon shrugged and soonyoung nodded again, slowly leaning his head on the omega's lap who was sat on his desk now.

"can you come with me?" soonyoung asked, looking up at him with big eyes.

"i can't come on a date with you, soonyoung." jihoon scoffed. "that's meant to be between you and said date."

"please, i'll feel better if you're there." soonyoung gave puppy eyes to jihoon who just sighed and shook his head. "please, hoon. ask jeonghan to come to the restaurant so you're not sat alone."

"fine, i will." jihoon sighed. "if it'll make you feel better."

"it will." soonyoung nodded. "please, i don't want to go alone."

"fine, okay." jihoon nodded. "when is it?"

"tonight." soonyoung smiled and jihoon slapped his shoulder lightly.

"tonight!" he complained. "you could of told me that at the start. work is almost over and i need to persuade jeonghan to come to the restaurant."

"jeonghan loves going out for meals, you know he'll say yes." soonyoung chuckled, turning to type on his computer as jihoon stood up from the desk and stood beside him. "i'll pick you up at seven."

"sounds like we're going on date." jihoon chuckled. "joking." he cleared his throat when soonyoung stared up at him. "sounds good, don't be late."

"i'm never late." soonyoung called after jihoon once he started walking out. jihoon just shook his head chuckling before he burst into jeonghan's office.

"come to dinner with me tonight!" he slammed his hands on the table and looked with pleading eyes.

"what happened to knocking and asking politely?" jeonghan chuckled. "why do you suddenly want to go to dinner anyway?" then jeonghan paused. "i'm flattered jihoon, really i am. but i have a boyfriend."

"soonyoung has a date." jihoon scowled. "seungcheol can have you." jeonghan laughed out loud at that.

"jealous of soonyoungie's date?" jeonghan smirked.

"no." jihoon scowled. "he asked me to go with him because he doesn't want to go alone. come on, han. i'd do anything for my best friend but i also don't want to sit at a table alone either."

"you're lucky i don't have any plans." jeonghan pointed a warning finger. "very lucky. what time is it?"

"soonyoung's picking me up at seven, so meet us there?" jihoon smiled. jeonghan just sighed but nodded.

"fine, but you owe me one for doing this." jeonghan made sure jihoon knew that and his fellow omega all but nodded.

—

"so." soonyoung greeted him as jihoon entered the car park. he was leaning against his car and waiting for jihoon as he always did. "you have any plans?"

"going on a date." jihoon smirked. "very excited if i do say so."

"who are you going on a date with?" soonyoung asked, still leaning against his car. "i might know him."

"why do you need to know?" jihoon teased. 

"i need to make sure he treats my best friend right." soonyoung shrugged. "or else he'll be in big trouble."

"don't talk about yourself like that, soonyoung?" jihoon laughed, motioning for the alpha to open the car so he could sit down. soonyoung did, pressing the button on his keys and the car made a sound as the doors unlocked. jihoon opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat, soonyoung sitting in the driver's seat. "if you must know, i'm going on a date with my best friend because he can't go alone."

"well when you put it like that." soonyoung grumbled and jihoon just placed a hand on his shoulder, laughing.

"i'm just kidding, soonie. i really don't mind coming with you. jeonghan will be there as well, no one will know we're even friends."

"glad to know you don't want to be associated with me." soonyoung complained, pouting.

"now you know that's not true." jihoon scoffed, but they both laughed afterwards. "can you drive now? i do want to get home some time today."

"yes, your majesty." soonyoung bowed his head and jihoon hit his arm. soonyoung just turned the key and started the car, starting to drive off.

"you're so annoying." jihoon sat back, pressing the radio on and humming along to the song. "how are we best friends?"

"thank our brilliant parents for that." soonyoung chuckled. "at least your eomma doesn't force you to go on dates."

"i've had a few." jihoon corrected. "none of them really took off though. i just can't really seem to find someone. sometimes i just want an alpha to love, you know."

jihoon's mother had set him up on quite the date. he was the eldest out of his siblings and he was the only omega. his younger brother, chan was an alpha and his younger brother, seokmin was a beta. he knew that his mother wanted him to settle down, have pups. chan wasn't dating and wasn't even thinking about it yet. seokmin had a boyfriend, hong jisoo who was an alpha. jisoo was nice and he always bought jihoon his favourite drink from the nearby cafe. it was probably a peace offering since jihoon was labelled as intimidating. his siblings, friends and most of all soonyoung would disagree.

"hey, someone will come along." soonyoung reassured, snapping jihoon out of his thoughts. "and they'll be the luckiest alpha in the world."

"and your omega will be the luckiest omega in the world." jihoon smiled. "ow."

"what's wrong?" soonyoung looked over at jihoon in concern.

"headache." he winced and his wolf was howling in something like pain and rejection. his scent spiked in pain burnt fruit and fire, not like his normal scent of peaches and cream that soonyoung couldn't get enough of.

"it's okay." soonyoung reassured, letting out his own scent of earthy mint, which jihoon had always loved. soonyoung's scent was divine and he'd always scent him and let the alpha scent him too. it was comforting and being best friends for so long they were comfortable doing it. sometimes jihoon would ask soonyoung to scent him if there was a persistent alpha asking him for another hook up, and the same with soonyoung. his best friend was definitely the talk within omega friendship groups.

"thanks." jihoon smiled, pressing a hand to his forehead and keeping his breathing steady. he willed his wolf to calm down and he truly wondered why his wolf had gone crazy.

soonyoung soon enough pulled up in jihoon's driveway. jihoon unbuckled the seat belt and turned in his seat to look at soonyoung.

"don't stress to much, soonie." he said. "who knows this could go really well. you might end up with a loving omega by the end of the night."

"i doubt that." he scoffed. "i don't want to settle down yet, i told eomma. i get she wants me to find a potential mate and settle down, get married, have pups but i just don't want that right now. i'm working to get that promotion at work and i'm working really hard, i just don't have time."

"it's okay." jihoon smiled, placing a hand on soonyoung's own which was on the steering wheel. "it's okay to want to wait."

"we talk about me too much." soonyoung chuckled. "what about you?"

"a mate?" jihoon scoffed. "you're having a laugh. i haven't gone a date in ages let alone have a mate."

"then why aren't you going on this date instead?" soonyoung joked and jihoon laughed.

"i would but your date probably isn't an alpha." jihoon sighed. "although there's nothing wrong with that, it's just i'm looking for an alpha."

"why look for an alpha when you have one as your best friend?" jihoon slapped his shoulder, fake laughing afterwards.

"haha, very funny." jihoon paused. "most of them end up with me naked anyway." soonyoung's wolf growled. "i don't know maybe it's just my omega speaking but it always ends up with me being like _give me pups now."_

 _"_ you're safe though right?" soonyoung checked.

"always. definitely, always. i don't want to end up pregnant by some alpha that only cares about my ass." jihoon stopped. "doesn't mean to say i haven't had any scares though."

"what happened?" soonyoung asked. well, it was pretty self explanatory what had happened. jihoon had hooked up with an alpha who forgot to bring a condom.

"well, i started throwing up a lot, and i thought the worst. i went to the doctors and they told me that it wasn't a baby but the dinner you had made me."

"hey!" soonyoung looked offended, truly offended as jihoon just laughed at him. "i spent a lot of time making sure that was perfect."

"i know." jihoon smiled. "i appreciate it, and jokes aside it was scary. i knew that alpha didn't give a two fucks about me. i want to settle down before i even think about having a pup. i don't want an alpha that would leave me to raise a pup alone."

"i get that." soonyoung nodded. "good job you won't have to deal with that any time soon." jihoon nodded. 

"speaking of things happening soon." jihoon chuckled. "i would like to get ready for _your_ date." 

"well you _don't_ have to come." soonyoung grumbled. "could do fine on my own."

"you asked me to come if i remember correctly." jihoon couldn't help but laugh as soonyoung rolled his eyes. "and you'd chicken out. i know you, soonyoung."

"don't you need to get ready?" he playfully glared. "you'll probably take ages."

"oh, come on it's only— five thirty! soonyoung, why didn't you say something?"

"you have ages, ji." soonyoung chuckled. "what exactly do you need to do?"

"well for starters, shower." jihoon held up his hand and started counting all the tasks he needed to do. "i also need to pick what to wear, mentally prepare myself for this, and more."

"i could do all that in fifteen minutes." soonyoung scoffed.

"it's not that easy." jihoon shook his head. "see you at seven sharp." jihoon got out the car and before he slammed the door shut he said "don't be late."

soonyoung just shook his head, driving away. he didn't realise how much time jihoon did take though.

once he had gotten in the house he was heading straight for the shower. he took extra time to make sure he smelt divine and even went as far as to make sure he shaved, and that his legs were as smooth as silk. he only really did that when he was going on a date that he knew would end up with him having his legs wrapped around an alpha's waist. 

he was honestly acting like this was his and soonyoung's date rather than him accompanying his best friend to a date that he didn't want to go on. well he knew the night wouldn't end up with his legs wrapped around his best friends waist, so his extra care to himself was probably a bit much, but hey, he liked having some down time and treating himself.

he walked out the shower, towel wrapped around him as he entered his room. he went to his closet looking through the clothes trying to pick what to wear but damn, if he couldn't pick.

that's when poor jeonghan was rudely interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing.

"h-" jeonghan couldn't even speak.

"jeonghan, i don't know what to wear." jihoon complained, a groan followed.

"jihoon, i don't think soonyoung will care what you wear." jeonghan scoffed. "we're only going to observe, hoon." 

"yeah but i still want to look good." jihoon sighed. "knowing soonyoung he'll turn up looking sexy as hell and then there'll be me."

"come on, jihoon." jeonghan chuckled. "you look hot in anything you wear."

"jeonghan, please help." jihoon pleaded.

"what about the tight jeans, you know you have a good ass, show it off." jihoon laughed but hummed. "and the sweatshirt, you know the white one with the peach in the middle."

"isn't that too comfy?" jihoon asked.

"you'll look good. i'll wear something similar as well." jeonghan offered to which jihoon hummed again. 

"thanks for your help, jeonghan." jihoon smiled although jeonghan couldn't see him. "see you later." jeonghan hummed and after that they went their separate ways.

jihoon, who had been on the phone for a while, had almost completely dried. he quickly got changed into his outfit for the date and he couldn't lie that he liked it.

he applied a little eye makeup. he smiled as he looked in the mirror. he looked good, and he liked it a lot. he was actually looking forward to going out tonight even if he wasn't the one going on date, having a meet up with jeonghan would be fun.

he felt like he hadn't gone out in a while with focusing on work and spending so much time with soonyoung. he wasn't complaining about the amount of time he spent with soonyoung, they were best friends and whenever they could hang out they were. he would never complain about soonyoung, not when he was the best person in his life. soonyoung had always been his rock. he'd always been there when he needed and vice versa.

as he was in his thoughts, he heard a car horn from outside, looking out the window he saw said alpha and he gasped. was that the time? he looked at his phone seeing that it was indeed seven.

he grabbed his wallet and his house keys, running outside to meet soonyoung. he locked the door and made his way to the car and his heart was jumping out his chest when he caught sight of soonyoung.

tight black button up shirt, the first few buttons undone, ripped jeans, chain and rings. wow, he shouldn't be oogling his best friend like he was but he couldn't help it. he had no right turning up to jihoon's own home looking that fine.

jihoon just took a deep breath and begged his wolf to not go crazy. he didn't need to be sat in own slick thanks to his best friends choice of outfit.

he opened the car door and took a seat. he sighed, side eying soonyoung before looking away, blushing.

"you okay?" soonyoung asked taking a seat as well, concern in his voice and spiking in his scent. "you're a bit red."

"fine!" jihoon cleared his throat. "i'm fine, thanks." jihoon smiled. "you, uh— you look good."

"oh, thanks." soonyoung chuckled, making a show of checking himself in the mirror. he did not have to bite his lip though and make direct eye contact with jihoon in the mirror. jihoon looked away, scent sweetening and he willed himself to stop. "you look good too."

"t-thanks." jihoon cursed himself for stuttering. this is soonyoung, his best friend soonyoung, why was he all of a sudden stuttering? soonyoung just smirked starting to drive away. the drive seemed so long but so quick and as soonyoung pulled into the car park of the restaurant he took a deep breath. "we probably shouldn't go in together."

"yeah." soonyoung smiled. "do you want to go first? we can't be seen together that would look a bit suspicious."

jihoon nodded, getting out the car, not before leaving a kiss on soonyoung's cheek and telling him he'd be fine and that he was there if anything went wrong.

jihoon disappeared into the restaurant, standing at the check in and asking for a table for two, thankful that they got one of the booths with the comfy seats.   
jeonghan entered shortly after telling the worker at the front that jihoon was his friend.

jihoon smiled as jeonghan sat across from him. a waiter came up to them and gave them menus asking them if they wanted any drinks. jeonghan, who was quite classy if he did say so himself, got wine since seungcheol was going to pick him up. jihoon could've done the same but he stuck with apple juice, asking for it in a pint glass which they said was fine but he'd have to pay the same amount as a pint of beer. he agreed as long as he got his apple juice.

"soonyoung seems to be friendly with his date." jeonghan smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"no, he's way too nervous." jihoon scoffed, leaning to look at the entrance of the restaurant he saw soonyoung hugging his date. something spiked in jihoon's scent, maybe jealousy. and he heard soonyoung go ' _one table for kwon'_ and the waiter escorted them to the booth right next to them, soonyoung sat in the same place as jihoon, just to the side of him he knew he'd have to try and keep his cool. "act like you don't know him."

"got it." jeonghan nodded. the waiter came to their table and asked them what they'd like to order, smiling at them once they had decided, walking away probably to come back and ask soonyoung and his date.

soonyoung would look over at him a few time and even though he and jeonghan had their own conversations they also could help but tune into soonyoungs.

"so." soonyoung's date started. "what's your job?"

"i work in business." soonyoung nodded. "working on getting a promotion." soonyoung smiled when his date wowed at him.

"what are your plans? you know for the future." soonyoung cleared his throat and oh, jihoon felt so bad for him.

"he looks so uncomfortable." jihoon whispered. jeonghan just snorted earning a side glare from soonyoung's date and a smile that had to be hidden from soonyoung.

"well." soonyoung broke the silence. "maybe in the future i'd like to mate, settle down and get married, have pups."

"that's great." soonyoung's date smiled. "how many pups would you want?"

"oh, i really couldn't say." soonyoung chuckled, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. "it really depends. i could say one but end up having twins." he chuckled.

"i get that." his date nodded as their food arrived. jeonghan and jihoon had already received and started eating theirs. "so you have any friends? hobbies?"

"uh, yeah." soonyoung smiled awkwardly. "i have quite a big group of friends, we've know each other since school, we all work together now. my best friend, well i've known him since i could remember."

jihoon smiled, blushing lightly. his scent spiked and soonyoung cleared his throat again. his date gave all but a smile but that one seemed a lot more fake. jihoon swore that his date knew that he and soonyoung had something to do with each other.

they ate in relative silence after that and when his date had excused himself to go to the bathroom, jihoon made his move.

"are you okay?" he asked, looking at soonyoung in concern.

"no." soonyoung gritted. "i don't want to settle down, ji. how am i meant to tell my date that?"

"just tell them." jeonghan shrugged. "not a big deal and if they don't like it tough. you shouldn't have to change what you want."

"you can do it." jihoon held his hand out and soonyoung held onto it, until they heard the door of the bathroom and they panicked, which caused soonyoung to drop his car keys on the floor. perfect , jihoon smiled. "sir, you dropped your keys."

"thank you." jihoon picked them up and passed them to soonyoung with a sly smile and a wink. "i'll be more careful next time."

"no worries." jihoon turned back to jeonghan who high fived him under the table but got a glare from soonyoung's date. probably jealous that another omega dared to look soonyoung in the eye.

"everything okay?" soonyoung's date asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and god, jihoon wanted to smack that hand away.

"all good." soonyoung smiled. "just me being clumsy. thank you again, um." he looked with wide eyes.

"oh, jihoon." he smiled. "lee jihoon."

"okay, lee jihoon." soonyoung's date glared. "you've helped quite enough now you can go back to your boyfriend and leave soonyoung alone."

"boyfriend?" he looked towards jeonghan who was shoving a piece of food into his mouth. "he's my friend. we're just here to hang out."

"explains the choice of outfit." soonyoung's date growled. jihoon scoffed as the other two went quiet. soonyoung knew his date had probably messed with the wrong omega. and jeonghan- well jeonghan was just chuckling.

"bitch." jihoon started. "you're mad that your date hasn't taken one single interest in you the whole night. maybe that explains your shitty attitude."

"how rude." soonyoung's date rolled his eyes, sitting down and jihoon decided that he wasn't done. he turned to soonyoung and winked.

"why don't you call me some time, alpha." jihoon flirted and soonyoung just sat in silence but he found this so amusing. jihoon even went as far as to write his number on a napkin and push it towards soonyoung. "call me."

"are you ordering dessert?" soonyoung's date asked, trying to change the subject and soonyoung gave a side glance to jihoon who shook his head. they never normally got dessert when they went to meals with each other or their friends. they normally went home and watched a movie with bowls of ice cream. that was their dessert.

"i normally don't." soonyoung smiled. "but if you want to go ahead."

"i don't normally buy dessert either." his date chuckled and so did soonyoung. jealousy spiked.

"you're going green." jeonghan taunted and jihoon kicked him under the table. jeonghan checked his phone a few times having texted seungcheol that they were getting ready to leave.

"so, when do you want to meet again?" soonyoung's date asked and soonyoung looked in confusion. "i mean we could get to know each other more tonight. your mother said how you live alone."

"uh, i don't think you understand." soonyoung said lightly. _here we go_ , jihoon thought. "i'm not looking for sex and i'm certainly not looking to settle down any time soon."

"so you've been leading me on?" his date asked, scent burnt with anger.

"no." soonyoung looked if anything, offended. "you asked me what i was thinking about for my future, and i said maybe i wanted to settle down some time in the future."

"whatever." his date scoffed. "this was a waste of time. have a nice life cause it won't be with me."

"good. i don't want some whiny omega anyway. it's clear as day that you only came on this date so you could try and get in bed with me at the end of the night." soonyoung bit back and his date scoffed in disbelief, standing up and walking out.

"well, that went less than smooth sailing." jeonghan said with wide eyes. "you okay?"

"yeah." soonyoung smiled. "i told you this isn't what i wanted. i doubted it would go far and to be honestly i didn't really like him."

"rude to leave you with the bill though." jihoon scoffed. "i'll go halves with you."

"hey, what about our bill?" jeonghan complained.

"i'll go halves with you too." jihoon sighed. "soonyoung, you okay?"

"it's fine, hoon. i'll pay it." soonyoung smiled, calling the waiter over. he swiped his card and stood up. "i'll be by the car."

"cheol's here, so we should probably get the bill." jihoon nodded, getting the attention of a waiter passing them. jeonghan placed down half the bill in cash and so did jihoon. both of them standing up to leave and thanking the workers as they left. "see you in work, hoon. thanks for tonight it was great fun."

"no problem, han." he smiled, waving to seungcheol and watching him drive off before making his way to soonyoung. "hey, it's not a big deal. i wouldn't have approved of him anyway, he kept giving me glares the whole evening and he insulted me."

"i'm not upset." soonyoung clarified. "if anything i'm happy because i don't have to force myself into a relationship i definitely don't want to be in. and anyway watching you insult him back was very amusing." they paused for a while and jihoon embraced soonyoung in a hug. "do you want to come back to mine for a bit? we can do our usual."

"movie and ice cream?" jihoon asked and soonyoung nodded. "how can i say no?"

"let's go." soonyoung smiled, letting go of jihoon and sitting in the drivers seat. "you drink?"

"no, only apple juice." jihoon smiled when soonyoung chuckled. typical jihoon. apple juice in a pint glass. "you?"

"water." he smiled. "i'm driving and i didn't want to do anything i'd regret like tell my date i wanted to settle down or something. but we can open a few bottles at my place."

"sounds good... he really didn't like you rejecting him. he was bang out of order though. you were right." soonyoung laughed, thanking him. he knew he did nothing wrong, he had simply answered the question that his date asked him.

"yeah well, i get to spend the rest of it with you so who's the real winner?" soonyoung didn't notice the blush on jihoon's cheeks.

"me." jihoon blurted and when soonyoung gave him a side glance he knew he had to save himself. "i get free ice cream just for tagging along— and best friend cuddles."

soonyoung just scoffed playfully, shaking his head before starting the car and driving away.

"you know your date was a real asshole." jihoon reiterated. "i'd never leave my date to pay the whole bill."

"i'm over it." soonyoung assured. "my mother will probably set me up with someone else in the next few months though. yay, fun." he said sarcastically.

"she means well." soonyoung nodded but sighed. they finally pulled into soonyoung's driveway, getting out the car and soonyoung locked it after them. "it's cold." jihoon shivered in the cold night air.

"let's go inside then." soonyoung smiled, placing a hand on jihoon's back to usher him to the front door, unlocking it and letting him go in first. soonyoung's place had always been homely and cosy.

when they walked in jihoon went straight to the living room, making himself at home, stealing soonyoung's blanket and wrapping it around himself. soonyoung just smiled as he walked past. it wouldn't be jihoon if he didn't take over the house.

soonyoung went into the kitchen to get the ice cream. he got vanilla for himself but jihoon loved strawberry ice cream so he always kept some just in case his best friend ever wanted some.

he always had to add a frozen strawberry on top and sprinkles otherwise jihoon wouldn't accept the food. soonyoung always wanted to make sure that jihoon was happy with whatever he was given.

soonyoung however, just liked plain, simple vanilla ice cream with a couple of sprinkles. he wasn't too fussy like his best friend, but it's what made jihoon, jihoon.

he cleaned up, grabbing the alcohol and taking their ice creams in and jihoon thanked him. jihoon took a bite of the frozen strawberry which made soonyoung cringe and jihoon gave him a look.

"how you can always bite into those frozen strawberries is beyond me." he held his jaw like he had an ache and jihoon scoffed.

"i don't know i just can." jihoon chuckled, switching on a movie and sitting back to watch it, munching on his ice cream as it played.

once the movie had finished soonyoung took the bowls out to wash and jihoon still couldn't get over how good soonyoung looked and the thoughts went from innocent to less than that and maybe it was his tipsy mind but all he wanted was for soonyoung to pin him down, and when he smelt sweet peaches in the air he decided it was probably best to call it a night and go home.

"where are you going?" soonyoung called from the kitchen when jihoon made his way to the front door to go get his shoes on. soonyoung's own voice was slightly slurred indicating that maybe they had both gotten a bit carried away with the drink.

"home." he answered. "it's getting late and we have work in the morning."

"it's saturday, we don't work sundays. you normally stay over." soonyoung raised an eyebrow. "what's up?"

"nothing it's just i don't have any clothes here." stupid excuse, jihoon .

"you keep clothes here and normally wear mine, you keep a spare charger, toothbrush, toiletries. you keep a spare everything here so what's going on?"

"nothing." jihoon glared. "maybe i just want to go home."

"oh yeah, you've had your ice cream it's time to go home now." soonyoung joked and jihoon rolled his eyes. "at least let me walk you, can't drive."

"mm, it's fine, i'll walk." jihoon waved a hand in dismissal. "honestly it's fine."

"jihoon , please." soonyoung placed a hand beside jihoon's head where he was leaning against the wall. "i want to make sure you get home safe."

"i will be." Jihoon smiled, looking up and the dim hallway made soonyoung's eyes sparkle, maybe it was just the intoxication. jihoon trailed his gaze to soonyoung's neck, perfectly paired with the silver chain and then down to the little bit of exposed chest, and then up to his lips. perfect lips that he didn't want to admit he wanted to have against his own, because that's not what best friends do.

jihoon sighed, resting his head against the wall. soonyoung still had his arms trapping jihoon and he blushed looking down.

"umm, i should really—" jihoon felt a pair of lips connect with his own, and not even a second later they were gone. soonyoung cleared his throat, letting his arms drop and jihoon all but stared. when soonyoung motioned to the front door jihoon wrapped his arms around soonyoung's neck and pulled him back down, lips colliding together.

part of him told himself that he shouldn't be doing this, not with his best friend. but the way soonyoung's lips fit against his own so perfectly as he kissed back had him wanting more.

"we shouldn't do this." soonyoung whispered against his lips, kissing him again, hissing when jihoon pulled on his hair.

"we definitely shouldn't do this." jihoon felt the start of slick starting to run out of him and when the sweet smell of peaches filled his senses he knew he couldn't stop. "we shouldn't but i want it so bad."

"god, i want it too." soonyoung growled, looking jihoon in the eye, when there was no sign of jihoon walking away, he smashed his lips back onto him. jihoon moaned, pulling soonyoung closer to him and licking across his bottom lip. soonyoung growled, biting down on jihoon's lip to gain some dominance and jihoon moaned, soonyoung slipping his tongue into the mix.

"hmm." jihoon moved his tongue against soonyoung's, slick pooling and he was sure some of it had started escape down his thighs.

soonyoung pulled away again, panting for breath, lips swollen as he looked at Jihoon. He had glassy eyes and his lips were just as red as the alpha's. jihoon bit his lip, pulling the alpha down once again so their lips were brushing, they both tasted of alcohol but god if soonyoung didn't fuck him right there then there was going to be a serious problem. jihoon's breath hitched and he grabbed a hold of soonyoung's chain, pulling him into another rough kiss.

the kiss was messy and there was all tongue and teeth clashing and it was just so desperate with soonyoung placing his hands on jihoon's hips as the omega ran his hands up his chest and around his neck. jihoon knew soonyoung was attractive but he never thought he'd be addicted to kissing his best friend.

soonyoung bent slightly to grab the back of jihoon's thighs and lifted him to wrap his legs around his waist, pushing him into the wall. jihoon moaned into the still ongoing kiss as soonyoung pushed his body against the omega's, drowning in the seductive pheromones and smell of peaches.

"alpha." jihoon whined and that's all it took for soonyoung to pull jihoon's body away from the wall, keeping him in his arms as he walked them to his bedroom, lips still attached and moving against each other slick and compliant. 

soonyoung dropped jihoon onto the bed, immediately climbing to situate himself between his legs, grinding down which made jihoon's breath hitch and soonyoung hiss.

"fuck." jihoon gasped, one hand coming to the side of soonyoung's neck, the other on his shoulder as he kissed the alpha so needily. jihoon could feel the alpha's cock through his jeans and he wanted them off. "too warm." he whined, unbuttoning his own jeans and letting soonyoung stand up to pull them off.

soonyoung discarded jihoon's jeans on his bedroom floor. jihoon giggled around a moan when soonyoung grabbed his legs and pulled him down the bed. slotting himself back in between the omega's legs, the alpha attached his lips to jihoon's neck, causing his breath to hitch.

"do you know how good your ass looks in those jeans?" he growled, nipping at the skin and jihoon whined high in his throat. "is it bad that i've always wondered what you'd look like squirming under me, taking my cock so well that all you can do is scream?"

jihoon whimpered, slick gushing out of him and he's sure it was soaking through. he never knew his best friend would ever make him feel like this. he wasn't complaining though, he didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. on one hand, he was horny as fuck and now he had an alpha that would probably please him to the max but on the other hand, this was his best friend and he was currently dirty talking to him about how he's thought of this before.

soonyoung bit onto his neck, ripping a moan from jihoon's throat and soonyoung growled, if that noise wasn't perfect in every way he didn't know what was. he wanted to make jihoon feel this good every damn day if he could.

jihoon placed his hands on soonyoung's shoulders, lighting clawing at the material, one because he wanted it off, and two he needed to grip onto something as soonyoung made art on his neck, pulling away to admire his hard work.

"you're so pretty." soonyoung panted. "such a pretty omega."

"ahh, alpha." jihoon threw his head back, back arching into soonyoung's touch. jihoon started unbuttoning the rest of soonyoung's shirt, slipping it off his shoulders slowly, watching as his skin exposed to his eye. soonyoung was just perfect. "perfect, alpha."

"i haven't even done anything." soonyoung looked so smug and part of jihoon wanted to wipe that smile off soonyoung's face but the other knew not to mess with his alpha. soonyoung was scary when he wanted to be.

"you're so hot." jihoon admitted. "fuck, you're so goddamn hot."

soonyoung chuckled, chucking his shirt away from him, leaning back down. he was incredibly hard in his jeans and all he wanted was to fuck the ever-living daylights out of jihoon but the rational and reasonable part of him knew to take it easy.

"keep this on." jihoon whispered, hooking his index finger around the chain pulling soonyoung down, his breath hot against the alpha's lips. "it's sexy on you. can pull you close so easily."

"fuck, you have way too many clothes on." soonyoung growled, pulling jihoon's sweatshirt over his head, landing somewhere in the room although he didn't know where, and discarding of jihoon's boxers. "fuck." soonyoung breathed out.

there in front of him led jihoon, his best friend jihoon, naked in front of him, cock just as hard as his but the enticing scent of peaches lured soonyoung in and more importantly lured his alpha in. it lured him right between the omega's thighs, quivering as soonyoung grazed his fingers against the skin.

he gave a growl as if to ask if it was okay, and jihoon responded with a nod, full permission to do as he pleased. the first thing soonyoung did was spread the omega's legs, slowly letting his hands travel on the outsides, gripping the flesh firmly.

"you're stunning." soonyoung praised as he dived in to press kisses along jihoon's inner thighs. jihoon hissed throwing his head back, god he was on cloud nine. "so pretty— gorgeous— perfect."

"hmm, alpha." jihoon's head was spinning, he'd never been praised like this in bed, had no one worship him like this. his omega howled, knowing that soonyoung was a worthy mate, and his neck itched for soonyoung to mate him. "alpha."

slick was pouring out of jihoon like a waterfall and soonyoung couldn't deny his omega of anything, so he bit down on his inner thigh, pulling lightly and jihoon cried, howled out for him, legs begging to wrap themselves around soonyoung head, keep him there for days on end. but soonyoung had an iron grip on his legs, holding them apart and stroking his thighs like they were a god send. for soonyoung, they definitely were a god send.

"you look so pretty, sound so pretty." soonyoung growled, biting down again, licking and biting the skin until jihoon had a trail of love bites down both inner thighs. "you smell so good, baby. so wet for your alpha."

"a-alpha." jihoon let his head hit the sheets, spreading his legs a little more, his way of submitting. "please, soonie. do something, anything you want."

soonyoung gripped jihoon's thighs tighter before flipping him onto him stomach, jihoon gasping at the sudden movement. soonyoung pulled him up onto his knees, before pushing his torso back down so he had a full view of jihoon's ass. soonyoung had seen jihoon like this before when he accidentally sent him a nude, but never in person.

jihoon rested his head on the sheets waiting for soonyoung to do something, anything, god he just wanted him to do something now. soonyoung ran a hand up the back of his thigh, making Jihoon shiver.

soonyoung ran his hand until he was squeezing the ass in front of him. jihoon moaned, pushing back for any type of friction he could get. soonyoung leaned forward leaving soft kisses along jihoon's back, all the way down until he was leaving kisses and bites along his ass, each kiss followed by words of praise. at this point, jihoon's body was soonyoung's canvas and he wasn't at all complaining about that. 

"soonyoung." jihoon whined, pushing back. "please."

"you're beautiful, fuck, you're so hot." soonyoung growled, biting down again and spreading jihoon's cheeks to see the sheer amount of slick pouring out of him. "you're so fucking wet, baby. you smell so fucking good. can i?"

"yes, yes, yes. just do something, anything. make me scream, alpha." soonyoung growled again, and jihoon thought it was the sexiest thing anyone had ever done. soonyoung had always screamed _'alpha that's protective and will growl at anything but also treat you right'._ but soonyoung just dived in, licking over jihoon's entrance, making the omega twitch and moan.

the alpha chuckled, squeezing the flesh harshly, jihoon would probably end up with bruises but he didn't care. if it left a mark that soonyoung was the one that did it, he couldn't give a fuck. "fuck, you taste so good, baby. just like peaches, it's so addicting."

"you're so good with your tongue, soonyoung." jihoon looked back as best he could, not that it worked very well but seeing soonyoung go to town on his ass was the hottest sight ever. he was in an ever so uncomfortable position to watch the alpha but the ache in shoulders was replaced with the pleasure up his spine making his eyes roll and mouth open in a silent moan. he was positive he was drooling all over his best friends sheets but it just felt too good.

soonyoung dipped his tongue into the slick covered hole, pushing in and out and curling his tongue to give jihoon as much pleasure as he could. jihoon gripped the sheets, shaky breaths quickening.

"soonyoung, i'm so close." jihoon whined, knuckles white from gripping the sheets so tight. "please, ahh." soonyoung smirked, quickening his movements, until jihoon was letting out high, airily moans and as quick as he had started, he stopped.

jihoon whined in protest letting out his own growl which normally the alpha would bite down onto the omega's neck and fuck them until they couldn't talk to show who was boss. soonyoung just flipped him back around so he was on his back. jihoon moaned at the sight of his alpha. he had slick covered lips and even drops of slick running down his chin and neck.

"you're so sexy, baby." soonyoung smirked, leaning in and kissing jihoon, the smaller moaning at the taste of himself and to be honest he just found it hot, so incredibly hot that soonyoung had his slick all over him. his wolf was crying out for a mate, more specifically soonyoung as his mate. their wolves were already very comfortable with each other, maybe— just maybe— their wolves knew that they were right for each other.

"that's hot." jihoon moaned, hands roaming all over soonyoung's body. he had a beautiful body, worked hard for it, even with this long hours of working in the office it was obvious that soonyoung still found the time to work out. "hurry, alpha." jihoon whined, leaning his head down to lick the remaining slick from soonyoung's neck and the alpha felt himself twitch. "please, i need you." soonyoung gripped jihoon's thigh, most likely going to leave a bruise but the both of them didn't care.

"what do you want, baby?" soonyoung hummed, brushing his lips against jihoon's. "tell alpha what you want." he growled lightly against his lips, nipping his bottom one.

"f-fingers. want your fingers." jihoon arched his back, let out sweet pheromones, anything to make soonyoung snap and pound him into the mattress beneath him.

"where, omega?" jihoon's eyes rolled back, normally something like that would cause him to be completely turned off and decide to leave but the use of _'omega'_ coming from soonyoung, made him want the alpha in ways that he couldn't. not for sex but as a mate. he wanted to be soonyoung's omega. "here?" soonyoung continued on to say, placing his fingers in jihoon's mouth, hissing at the sight of the omega eagerly accepting the digits and coating them in saliva.

"hmm." jihoon moaned, running his tongue over the digits before pulling away with a pop. "no, not here."

"where then? i need you to tell me." soonyoung's subtle way of asking jihoon for his consent to do anything to him.

"in me." jihoon gasped. "want your fingers in me, please." soonyoung smiled, gripping jihoon's thigh, running his thumb slightly along the skin in comfort.

"you're so good, baby. telling alpha what you want like a good omega." soonyoung ran his hand to the side of jihoon's face, letting the omega nuzzle against his hand, blushing at the praise. soonyoung leaned over grabbing the lube bottle from the bedside drawer. he opened the cap, pouring a good amount on his fingers and warming it slightly. sure jihoon was soaking but just to be extra careful. "tell me, ji." soonyoung looked with serious eyes at the omega. "do you really want this?"

"yes" jihoon nodded to confirm. "please, soonyoung. even if it's just this once, please just show me what's it's like to be loved. even if it's not romantic love, i know you love me."

"i love you so much." soonyoung whispered, leaning down and pecking his best friend's lips. wordlessly, jihoon pushed soonyoung's hand between his legs, his way of saying _do it, please me and love me until i come undone._

"alpha." jihoon whined, looking at soonyoung with pleading eyes, biting his lip. soonyoung slowly entered one digit and jihoon hissed. he hadn't touched himself in a while and soonyoung seemed like he'd done this to other omegas before, the way he moved the digit, waiting for jihoon's gasps and nods of the head before adding another, curling and scissoring the digits to stretch him out.

"you're beautiful, baby." soonyoung smiled, kissing jihoon's cheek before going to his jaw and then his neck, and eventually attaching his lips to one of his nipples. jihoon blushed at the compliment and hissed when soonyoung's tongue made contact with his chest. he'd always had an unspoken kink for praise and being called beautiful and pretty. he just loved to be loved, when normally the alphas he fucked couldn't care less about how he felt. "can't wait to be inside you."

"hurry, alpha." jihoon arched his back, wanting more. "please, i need your cock." soonyoung pulled out his fingers since he stretched jihoon with three, going to grab the lube bottle before his body was hitting the sheets.

"ji." soonyoung's breath hitched as jihoon straddled his waist. "what are you doing?" he never knew his friend could be so sinful. the way he moaned and the way he spoke, soonyoung felt like he was dreaming.

"i said i needed your cock, i didn't say how." jihoon smirked and judging by soonyoung's low growl he didn't appreciate the sass. "ah, so you're a dominating alpha, like your omega to listen to you."

"i just like being in control." soonyoung threw his head back as jihoon started to grind down against him. "isn't that in an alpha's blood?"

"some don't give a shit." jihoon sighed. "some alpha's will do anything just to get their dick in us." he didn't want to ruin the mood so he pushed his hips down onto soonyoung's harder, revelling in the low moan he let out. "you, however. well, you know how to take care of someone. you're an omega's dream."

"doubt it." soonyoung groaned when jihoon gave a particularly hard grind against his lap.

"hmm, what do you mean? you're caring, funny, handsome, sexy." jihoon slowly made his way down soonyoung's torso with a lone finger, smirking as the alpha shivered under the touch. "you have an amazing body, amazing scent, muscles, like your arms are to die for. when you wear your sleeveless shirts and you wear all your rings. god, i just want you to pin me down and wrap your hand around my throat, and just dirty talk until i can't remember what day it is." that took soonyoung off guard.

he really wasn't one to question someone's kinks when he had many of his own, but jihoon was always someone he thought wouldn't really have any. finding out this new information in the situation they were in was quite an experience. soonyoung looked down at his hand, the one he hadn't used to stretch the omega out underneath him. rings, adorned his fingers, just like jihoon liked.

"you probably have a big cock too." jihoon whimpered with every move of his hips. "i can feel you, you might not fit. but you seem like an alpha who knows how to work his hips."

"hurry up and you'll find out." soonyoung growled, pulling on jihoon's hips, moving him faster until he was panting and whining. he finally let go and jihoon made his move, pulling down the alpha's jeans and boxers, and he blushed at the very visible leaks of slick that was now trailing down his thighs as he stared at the alpha's cock in front of him.

"fuck." jihoon wrapped a hand around the length, pulling a moan from the alpha's mouth. "you're big." soonyoung was huge, compared to other alpha's he had been with soonyoung by far was the biggest. that was going to tear him apart, rip him in two, rearrange all his insides. "fuck, you're prefect."

"you're boosting an alpha's ego here. you might want to be careful. i might want to come back for more." soonyoung chuckled, until a moan ripped from his throat. jihoon had leaned forward and licked a stripe from base to tip, wrapping his lips around the alpha's cock. "fuck!" soonyoung couldn't help the growls and moans he let free, not when jihoon was doing so well, making him feel so good.

soonyoung would never admit that he's had quite the dream about his best friend's lips wrapped around his cock. but you don't do such things with your best friend, but now here they were. soonyoung truly believed that maybe this was just another jihoon dream of his and he'd wake up with an aching hard on that he'd have to take care of, just wishing he could bite down on his best friend's neck and have him for the rest of his life.

soonyoung was brought out of his thoughts when jihoon dipped his tongue into the slit, and soonyoung thought that the view he had was one of the best and worst things in his life. best, because damn jihoon knew how to give head and soonyoung was sure no omega had sucked him off that good. worst, because now he never wanted this to end. his best friend was _his._

"fuck." soonyoung groaned, hands coming down to pull on jihoon's hair and the filthy moan the omega let out made soonyoung shiver. "shit, you're so hot, i never thought i'd live to witness something like this."

jihoon didn't say anything besides pulling off the alpha's cock with a pop. he grabbed the lube bottle, pouring a good amount on the alpha's cock. he knew they wouldn't need too much, not with how wet he was, but soonyoung was big, so jihoon wanted this to go as smoothly as possible. in other words he wanted to give such a good performance that soonyoung would come back for more.

"can i?" jihoon asked. soonyoung nodded frantically, he just wanted his knot in jihoon now. they were both so in a rush, still tipsy and the want and need for each other clouded their senses that they forgot the most important part— the protection.

jihoon clambered to straddle the alpha's waist, waiting until soonyoung had perched his back against the headboard. soonyoung gripped jihoon's waist as the omega lined himself up and slowly sunk down.

"shit." jihoon moaned. "you're so big."

"thank you." soonyoung smirked. "take it easy, baby." jihoon revelled in the pet name, sinking lower onto the alpha until he had taken all of him.

"fuck, jihoon." soonyoung looked like he was about to cry, jihoon was about to cry, his insides were literally rearranging, he surprised he couldn't see the alpha's cock in his since he was so deep. "you're so tight and wet, i—fuck!"

jihoon giggled as he clenched around the length, watching in satisfaction as the alpha lost his mind. soonyoung pulled him in for a kiss, hands trailing to the omega's ass, pulling him forward in an experimental thrust.

"ah, shit." jihoon whined, it wasn't hurting as much as it was when he had first sunken down, but it was still slightly sore. however, as soonyoung kept lightly moving his hips to grind on his lap the pain slowly subsided. "l-let me—"

"go ahead, baby." soonyoung still gripped jihoon's hips, watching as he lifted his hips until the tip and dropped them back down. both of them threw their heads back, moaning loud into the quiet room. "shit, it's so good."

jihoon slowly created a rhythm with his hips, lifting and dropping over and over again and soonyoung had never seen something so beautiful in his life. jihoon was just beautiful, the way he gripped the alpha's shoulders, using them as leverage to work his hips like a god. jihoon had said that soonyoung knew how to work his hips, but damn jihoon was skilled in it. it left soonyoung a groaning mess and all he could think about was the tight, hot, wet feel of his best friend and how he couldn't get enough of it.

jihoon's thighs started shaking and he started whining more, tapping soonyoung on the shoulder to indicate that he was tiring himself out. alpha's typically have more stamina and can go for long periods of time and many rounds, so soonyoung instinctively rolled them over.

"alpha." jihoon whimpered, wrapping his one arm around soonyoung's neck, the other caressing the side of his face. when soonyoung looked down at him, he didn't know what emotion was in his eyes but all he knew what that they sparkled. "a-alpha."

"yes, baby." soonyoung responded, smiling when jihoon wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him closer, digging his heel into soonyoung's lower back, pushing him deeper, and clenching around him tightly. soonyoung growled, knowing it was done on purpose. jihoon then looked up at him with glossy eyes, a completely fucked out expression that would definitely be engraved in the alpha's mind.

"fuck— knot me." soonyoung gripped jihoon's thigh, the other almost tearing the sheets by his head. "knot me so good, alpha. breed me."

soonyoung growled, spreading jihoon's legs and fucking into him like his life depended on it. he didn't start steady and slow he just pounded jihoon until he was screaming.

"fuck, alpha!" he threw his head back, nails raking down soonyoung's back as he led there and let the alpha do whatever to him. he shook when soonyoung hit his prostate. "ahh! right there, alpha. it feels so good there. fuck yes!"

"you're such a pretty omega." soonyoung groaned, panting with how fast he was working his hips. "you're taking me so well."

"i'm so close." jihoon moaned, pulling soonyoung in for a kiss. all messy and all tongue and teeth, catching each other's moans in their mouth. "fuck, alpha. want your knot in me. please, fill me up. i'll be good and take it all. want you to fill me up until i bear your pups."

"fuck, baby." soonyoung groaned. he was gripping jihoon so tight and thrusting into him so harshly, all he could was groan and slowly leave kisses along the omega's jaw and onto his neck, it was just all so hot. soonyoung was boiling, so warm and jihoon was heating up. they both felt like they were going to pass out they were in that much pleasure. "come, jihoon. can you come on just my cock? can you come like a good omega?"

"yes, alpha." he moaned, breaths quickening and whines high. it was honestly music to soonyoung's ears and he never thought he'd be able to have anyone else but jihoon. he worked his hips just right, hitting every right spot until jihoon was seeing stars.

"fuck, coming!" he screamed, wrapping his arms around soonyoung's neck and clenching so tight around him as he came. "knot me, alpha. please, i want it so bad."

one— two more thrusts and soonyoung was growling low as he pushed his knot into the panting omega. jihoon pulled soonyoung's head down so he was nestled by his neck, baring so soonyoung would bite down and mate them for life. soonyoung almost did, he would've if he hadn't of moved his head down to jihoon's shoulder instead and had a firm grip with his teeth as he rode out their highs.

"i'm sorry." soonyoung apologised, looking down at jihoon's shoulder with guilt after they ahd both come down from the pleasure.

"it's fine." he smiled. "at least it wasn't my neck, then we'd be in trouble."

soonyoung just chuckled, moving them to a more comfortable position. it was late, actually it was early hours of the morning and they were both noticing how their eyes were getting heavy.

"sleep." soonyoung whispered. "it's okay."

"it's not though." jihoon sighed, very much aware of his best friend still stuck inside him.

"why isn't it?" soonyoung gave a look of confusion.

"let's talk about it some other time." jihoon smiled to reassure soonyoung that he wasn't angry or upset. if anything jihoon was very happy in that moment and his happy scent showed that as well. he just knew that he'd never be able to look at soonyoung the same way knowing he had been pounded by him and that he had enjoyed every second of it.

soonyoung nodded, playing with jihoon's hair until he fell asleep. this moment, what they had just done would change their lives forever.


	2. What Have We Done?

jihoon woke up first the next morning. he groaned atthe ache in his lower back and how sore he was from last night's activities and then it hit him. he slept with soonyoung. he slept with his best friend. not the innocent sleeping where they'd normally just cuddle and fall asleep, but the less than innocent type. what had he done?

he groaned once again at himself more than anyone else. he couldn't blame this on alcohol, he couldn't blame this on anyone but himself and the alpha led asleep next to him. jihoon knew he was more than able to know what had happened last night and the fresh memories of him screaming in pleasure was more of an indication that he knew every little detail.

the worst thing is jihoon didn't even regret it. he hated to admit that he enjoyed every second of it. he hated to admit it because well, this is his best friend and normally best friends don't fuck, especially with wolves who are clearly attached to each other in some way.

he slowly lifted soonyoung's arm from around him, stopping a few times as the alpha stirred, he didn't want him waking up right now and make the whole situation a lot more awkward. he successfully removed the alpha's arm from around him, sighing in relief when he did it without waking him up.

jihoon slowly stood up. the alpha's knot had gone down during the night and one of them must've moved for it to be freed. he was honestly grateful that it had because if he had to slip soonyoung out of him he'd surely wake him up and that would be the last thing he wanted to happen.

he gathered his clothes, grabbed a towel and made his way to the bathroom. he took the quickest shower you could ever imagine and oh, when he found out about the lack of protection he panicked.

he wasn't on pills, had stopped using them after he hadn't slept with anyone for a long time, and he had literally just had his heat the week before and omegas are always still fertile the week after. he was about to have the biggest breakdown of his life when he heard soonyoung start to stir, mumbling something about work. he held his breath, sighing it out when soonyoung just turned around and went back to sleep with a grumble.

jihoon quickly dressed himself, grabbing the towels and throwing them in the washing basket, brushing his teeth at lightening speed and slowly making his way back into the room. he grabbed his phone, smiling towards the alpha that was still asleep.

part of him wanted to climb back into bed and fall asleep cuddled next to soonyoung, but the other half of him told him he had to leave. for one, he needed to go and get a morning after pill, and secondly, the atmosphere was already awkward and soonyoung wasn't even awake, he didn't want to stick around to witness it when he was.

he grabbed a pen and post it note from the beside drawer, writing a small note and placing it down so soonyoung would see it when he woke up.

before he left he gave one look towards his sleeping best friend. what have they gotten themselves into? well, definitely more than they both could expect. jihoon hurried out then, shutting the door and locking it after him, pushing the keys through the door, thankfully still not waking soonyoung up.

"idiot." jihoon slapped his head into his hands and sighed. "what have you done?" the answer was pretty self explanatory and jihoon had to stop the urge from throwing himself into the abyss.

first things first before he thought of how to approach his best friend again, because he didn't really think he'd be able to look him the eye the same after knowing what he knew about him, he had to go to the nearest shop and get a pill.

he made his way to the nearest shop, walking in and looking at the time on the clock. it was still slightly early in the morning and on a sunday the shops were normally calm and not as crowded as every other day of the week.

jihoon went to the section of the shop where they kept all the pills. he picked up a packet, not really caring which brand but he got the ones that he saw a lot of other people use, and was actually advertised at his doctor's office. he also stood and looked at the pregnancy tests by the side of it. he contemplated it before picking up three. it's better to be safe than sorry. although they probably skipped the safe part.

he walked to the cash resister placing the items on the counter avoiding any sort of eye contact with the person stood there. they probably see many people come in and buy pregnancy tests, pills and even condoms but for jihoon it was out of his comfort zone.

"you getting scares?" the cashier asked and jihoon didn't want to look up but he knew it would be rude not to answer even though his personal life had nothing to do with anyone else.

"no, just making sure." jihoon smiled, or at least tried to. his scent was showing his nervousness and the cashier smiled warmly.

"good brand." the omega at the till picked up the pills and scanned them, placing them into a bag for jihoon which he was grateful for, he really didn't want anyone to see him with the products, especially people he knew, even worse soonyoung. it would be like an interrogation otherwise. "just a warning they're not guaranteed to work. but i guess that's the same for all of them."

"i guess that's a risk i have to take." jihoon chuckled. "you seem to speak from experience." the cashier sighed and jihoon felt like he had stepped over a boundary. "sorry, none of my business." he shook his head. "i know we don't know each other but this is new to me. i mean i've had my few share of scares but never this bad. i thought if you were speaking from experience then at least someone knew how i felt. is that deep? i feel like i've created a weird energy now."

"hey, it's okay." the cashier chuckled. "i do speak from experience." jihoon nodded. "i have a pup of my own. he wasn't planned and i had taken a pill because i needed to get through the last of my university course but it didn't work." jihoon felt bad but the way the cashier’s eyes sparkled made him happy. "i don't regret keeping my pup though. he's the best thing i've ever created." jihoon smiled and the cashier quickly got out their phone, showing jihoon a picture of said pup and jihoon couldn't help but want a pup of his own.

"aww, he's so cute. he has a beautiful smile." jihoon smiled widely and even his wolf calmed. something about seeing a pup made him want to leave the pills and just take the pregnancy tests. "makes me want one."

"then why take the pill?" the cashier asked and jihoon could tell they thought they pushed it but he just shook his head, sighing out.

"i really have to." he sighed and the cashier looked with curious eyes. jihoon looked around and there was no one in the shop, may as well. "i slept with my best friend. he really doesn't want to settle down or have pups yet with anyone, let alone me." he chuckled. "i can't ruin it for him."

"hey, if you need anything i'm working this time every week." the cashier smiled warmly and jihoon nodded his head.

"thank you." he smiled. "how much is it?" he asked motioning to the items and the cashier told him less than he had thought. turns out they said they'd use their workers discount. jihoon could all but thank the omega before saying he hoped to see them again.

when he walked out he made his way home quickly. he didn't want to take the pill out in the open just because he was afraid he'd see someone he knew and they'd ask him why he was taking a morning after pill.

he got home after a five minute walk and he sighed in relief when he got there. his feet were aching and quite frankly so was his back, no thanks to soonyoung. god, he was going to have to do some thinking about what had happened. he just hoped that soonyoung didn't hate him. the last thing he'd want is for this to ruin their friendship.

he noticed when he got home that his door was unlocked. he raised an eyebrow, fear spiking in his scent as he walked in the house. he was about to call someone to come and get the intruder in his house when he was met with his younger brother.

"seokmin?" jihoon sighed. "what are you doing here? how did you even get in?"

"thought i'd come and visit you." seokmin shrugged. "you keep your extra key under the doormat we all know it."

"damn, i'm going to have to move that key." he chuckled and seokmin just brought him in for a quick hug. there's only a select few that will get a hug from jihoon. but thankfully he had a good bond with both his brothers so they could always get a hug when they wanted.

"what did you get from the store?" he pointed at the bag. typical seokmin,always curious about everything. normally jihoon would tell him the truth but he really couldn't for this one.

"uh, just some things." jihoon shrugged. "nothing too important." he smiled, walking to the kitchen and placing the bag in a cupboard which no one goes in. he did however grab a pill and swallow it down with water as seokmin entered the kitchen.

"you sick?" he asked and jihoon shook his head. seokmin raised an eyebrow and jihoon placed his water on the counter, looking towards his brother with a sigh. should he tell him?

"just a headache." jihoon settled with that. "i'll be fine." seokmin just nodded, going straight to the fridge and looking for anything he could get. "you only come here to steal from me."

"no. i come here because you’re my brother too." seokmin disagreed as he still hunted for food. "where were you last night anyways?"

"what makes you think i went anywhere?" jihoon raised an eyebrow then. "are you keeping tags on me?"

"also no." seokmin chuckled, finally finding a snack and leaning against the counter. "although eomma wouldn't mind me doing that." he then pointed to the clock. "it's just you never go to the store this early."

"i was with soonyoung." jihoon shrugged.

"why did i even need to ask." seokmin laughed. "i honestly should've guessed. you two are inseparable."

"we are best friends." jihoon scoffed. "me and soonyoung always hang out. this time is no different." oh but it was. jihoon so badly needed to tell someone that he was in a crisis.

"what did you do?" seokmin asked. he was always very curious. and he guessed seeing his brother had an interest in what others do is a positive thing. seokmin was always there to listen and that's one attribute of his younger brother that jihoon appreciated.

"uh, not much." jihoon sighed. oh you know, the usual. they slept together but not the innocent type and now jihoon may or may not be pregnant because they both forgot to put something on the end of it. "just went with soonyoung on his date because he's too incapable of doing that alone. then we just went back to his place and did the usual."

"ice cream and a movie." seokmin laughed. "you two have been doing that since you were kids. eomma would always have to find something for chan to do so he wouldn't bother you both."

jihoon smiled at the memories of his youngest brother always pestering him and soonyoung at sleepovers or just when they'd hang out. soonyoung would never mind it but jihoon wanted his best friend to himself, but being the omega of the house as chan grew up, he only really growled and told him that he could do as he pleased.

on the contrary, chan was always protective of his older brother. he really didn't care if jihoon was older than him and had a cold exterior. he knew his brother was kind hearted. if anyone hurt him, especially an alpha, chan would be the first on the scene to confront said alpha.

part of jihoon had always thought chan had a crush on his best friend but one night when soonyoung had gone home after spending the night, kissing jihoon's cheek like they always did, and even quickly scenting him since jihoon always felt calm that way, chan had asked if they were dating.

jihoon had denied because they weren't and when chan had sighed and told jihoon to hurry up and confess or something before he grew old, jihoon knew that his brother didn't like his best friend but wanted jihoon to date him.

"he's still annoying." jihoon sighed after coming back to reality. "he really wants me and soonyoung to date and i don't know why."

"maybe because it's obvious that you and soonyoung have a thing."

jihoon shook his head, scoffing. "we don't." seokmin just raised an eyebrow. "we don't! the only thing we have is friendship."

"you scent each other, hold hands everywhere, kiss each other, flirt very obviously by the way, are inseparable, fight each other's battles, the look of pure jealousy on the both of you whenever another wolf is on the scene is astronomical. you're going to stand there and say you don't have a thing."

"we don't! that's just pure coincidence and i can provide an answer for all of them."

"go on." seokmin sat on one of the kitchen chairs. "i have all day."

"fine." jihoon glared. "we scent because it makes me calm, and other alpha's back off, and other omega's back off. that means chan doesn't have to get a black eye from protecting me and soonyoung doesn't need a broken arm from beating an alpha up. and omegas stay away from soonyoung and i don't have to get my paws dirty."

"valid." seokmin chuckled. "continue."

"we hold hands because we want to. i can hold my best friends hand if i want to, he has soft hands. we do not flirt! i do have no soonyoung days you lot just don't see them. i only fight soonyoung's battles when i want and i am not jealous!."

"so soonyoung's date?" seokmin smirked and jihoon scowled.

"don't even mention it." jihoon scoffed, rolling his eyes. "never seen someone so rude in my entire life. they acted as if soonyoung was just some alpha to please them."

"damn." seokmin dropped the jokes. "guess they wanted to settle down but soonyoung doesn't want that." jihoon shook his head.

"he shouldn't have to." jihoon shrugged. "soonyoung doesn't owe anyone anything. if he doesn't want to settle down that's his choice."

"maybe he has his eye on someone." seokmin shrugged and jihoon couldn't help the scoff and wave of jealousy.

"no." jihoon chuckled. "no way, he would've told me." then seokmin gave him a knowing look. "stop looking at me like that. we're best friends."

seokmin just held his hands up in surrender. "i said nothing." jihoon rolled his eyes but it got him thinking. would it really be that bad if jihoon and soonyoung had a pup?

he could imagine soonyoung with a baby in his arms. jihoon knew he always wanted children. the alpha was like a big kid himself, and they knew each other pretty well that having a pup together wouldn't really be unexpected.

but soonyoung didn't want that. he also most likely probably didn't want that with jihoon either. he probably would find the whole thing absolutely delusional.

even jihoon's wolf purred at the thought. humming soft tunes in a dimly lit nursery, holding a precious baby in his arms as soonyoung leant against the door frame and watched with fond eyes.

jihoon was so in his own world he had tuned out his younger brother. "earth to jihoon." seokmin clapped his hands. "what were you thinking about?"

"nothing." jihoon shook his head, chuckling lightly. what delusional thoughts. "just something stupid."

"your scent says otherwise."

"it's nothing, seokmin." jihoon said again and seokmin ultimately dropped the subject.

"there's something going on with you." seokmin stated. "but i can't think what."

"nothing’s going. what makes you think that?" jihoon shook his head vigorously to the point he actually got a bit dizzy.

"i don't know." seokmin admitted. he stared at jihoon for a while and jihoon had looked away. why is brother was staring at him like that was beyond him but he knew he wanted him to stop. "but you're definitely acting off."

"i'm really not." he chuckled and denied everything. of course he's acting weird, seokmin! he slept with his best friend of god knows how many years and he might be carrying a little human inside him. in a situation like that most people would be acting differently.

jihoon begged for seokmin not to know though. he really wouldn't know how he would though. unless someone came to soonyoung's house last night and had heard jihoon getting his back completely and utterly broken. _oh god_. he thought. what if someone heard. what if someone on the street heard? what if they thought he was in trouble? he was now.

"i really don't know." seokmin muttered and jihoon let out a sigh of relief. "but you're definitely hiding something and as your brother i will find out."

"good luck with that." jihoon scoffed. "seriously, there's nothing wrong. i'm joking with you. can you stop looking at me so seriously? you're acting like eomma now."

"i'll find out, hoonie." seokmin teased and jihoon rolled his eyes. must his brother be so annoying? he would occasionally look towards the cupboard that held the rest of the pills and the pregnancy tests, praying that seokmin wouldn't go peeking in there.

whilst jihoon was losing the absolute plot, trying to juggle his problems and his younger brother, which by the way was a damn handful, soonyoung was finding the whole situation pretty chill. he really had no problems.

—

he had woken up a few hours after jihoon had left. he was a pretty heavy sleeper so jihoon showering and throwing the keys back through the door didn't wake him up.

he'd stir a few times and say something in his sleep, mostly complete nonsense that made no sense but afterwards he'd close his eyes and drift back to dreamland. whether that was the same dream or a new one was beyond anyone including soonyoung since he normally forgot them.

he had expected to wake up like he always did when jihoon spent the night. his arm wrapped around the omega comfortably. jihoon normally holding his hand and their legs tangled together.

if someone walked in and found them they'd probably be utterly convinced that the two were more than just platonic friend, but for the alpha it was the best feeling waking up holding his favourite person in the whole world.

so when he didn't feel him in his arms as he woke up it immediately felt weird. he let his eyes adjust to the light as he patted around the bed like jihoon was magically going to appear.

"ji." he called out, but he got no response and he looked towards the nightstand seeing a note. he sighed, moving over so he'd be able to grab it, making a note that he was indeed very much unclothed under the sheets.

he sighed as he read the note. _soonie, i left before you woke up, i'm sorry. about last night... well we can talk more when we're face to face. just text me when you wake up. jihoon._

then it dawned on him what he had done. he had shoved his knot in his best friend and now he had left so early in the morning before soonyoung even had a chance to talk to him.

soonyoung groaned in frustration. he'd have to wait until monday to speak to jihoon since that's when he'd see him at work. he could go over there and talk to him but knowing jihoon, seokmin would be there and then jeonghan and then seungkwan, and so on and so on until they literally couldn't physically walk around there's that many people there.

but he knew that if jihoon had left with just leaving a note he needed some time alone. soonyoung wasn't surprised, having sex with your best friend all of a sudden probably does cause a bit of a shock to the system.

soonyoung wasn't at all mad at him. he knew lee jihoon and lee jihoon was probably very afraid that soonyoung would hate him but that was quite the opposite.

soonyoung couldn't get it out of his head the way jihoon felt underneath him. the way he moaned and clawed his skin. how tight he was and how soonyoung had made him so, so wet.

his room still had the remnants of sex in the air, but the smell of peaches was still overpowering it. soonyoung took it as a sign that jihoon was just so powerful over him. but in any other persons head it would be, you fucked your best friend and didn't shower afterwards of course your room is going to have sex remnants.

soonyoung just sighed again, rolling onto his back before stretching, sighing at the satisfying click. he led in silence for a while, staring at the ceiling before standing up and going to the shower.

he knew that jihoon had showered himself. evidence being the towels in the washing basket, and the smell of soonyoung's shampoo, conditioner and body wash would place jihoon at the scene.

soonyoung sighed when the hot water hit his body. he knew he forgot to send jihoon a message but he wouldn't mind. jihoon wasn't someone who got mad if you took a while to reply.

when soonyoung had finished, he changed into some comfy clothes. he wasn't going anywhere so getting all dressed up just to laze around at home was pointless. also it was sunday, his day off so he wasn't going anywhere fancy. if he were to go anywhere it would be with jihoon, but it looks like his best friend needed some space. 

he flopped down onto the sofa with a ' _hmpf_ ' switching on the televison before wrapping himself in his blanket and pulling out his phone. his thumb hovered over jihoon's contact. should he ring him? maybe he should. they really needed to talk about what happened but he's sure jihoon would've stuck around if he wanted to do that. he sighed, clicking off his contact and going to text him when his phone pinged with a message. 

_**jun  
** _

_hope your date went well ;)_

soonyoung sighed looking at the message from his friend. junhui had always been one to tease him about his dates and that he should start saving for his pup's tution fees for university, or he should look after a sack of flour for a day to see how he'd do and if the pup would be safe in soonyoung's clumsy presence. 

_**hosh** _

_how do you think it went?_

_awfully is the answer_

_ended up with jihoon by the end of the night_

_not complaining he's my best friend_

should soonyoung tell him? he's sure jihoon would've already told jeonghan and wonwoo and maybe seokmin. he knew he wouldn't tell chan because although he's older than the youngest lee brother he was a scary alpha, and chan would do anything for his brothers even if that means beating up his brother's bestest best friend in the whole world. 

junhui was one of soonyoung's closest friends after jihoon and he always shared everything with him, even if soonyoung didn't ask but he knew junhui would probably be able to help him. it honestly sounded a lot similar to his situation with wonwoo. junhui had an obvious infatuation with the younger omega, but junhui was a scaredy wolf. 

**_hosh_ **

_why don't you come over. i have no plans and we havent hung out in a while._

_i have something to tell you too, and i honestly need help with it._

_and i want to know all the gossip about what's going on with you and wonwoo._

_**jun** _

_roger that!_

_i'll be there soon, don't have too much fun without me._

soonyoung rolled his eyes and scoffed. trust junhui to not take things seriously, although soonyoung never said that this was serious. was it really that serious? he and jihoon had both wanted each other. so why was it such a big deal? oh, because they were childhood best friends and they forgot the protection, although that still hadn't crossed soonyoung's mind. if anything he had forgotten.

soon enough he heard a knock at the door. normally junhui walked straight in but as he walked into the hallway he noticed the keys on the floor. he hadn't noticed them before and part him felt sad that jihoon had gone through such lengths just to make sure he got away before soonyoung woke up. 

he picked them up from the doormat and unlocked the door letting junhui bound into the house like an overexcited puppy. junhui was always very hyperactive, much like soonyoung. that's probably why they were such good friends. soonyoung and jihoon were definitely polar opposites, but opposites attract and they very much complimented each other.

junhui waltzed straight into the living room, taking a seat, all after taking his shoes off and placing them by soonyoung's own. "so what did you want to tell me?" junhui asked.

"hello to you too." soonyoung scoffed. "invite yourself in, make yourself at home, move in if you want to." 

"you don't scare me." the alpha chuckled. "now tell me. i've wanted to know since you messaged me."

"how do i say this?" soonyoung sighed sitting on the opposite chair. he had noticed the lack of texting from jihoon and he knew he had forgotten to text him but he had no clue what to do. "uh, so last night i went on a date as you know."

"yes." junhui nodded.

"it didn't go too well." when soonyoung noticed junhui's apologetic smile he added, "which i'm totally fine with. it was clear as day that it wasn't going to work. so me and jihoon came back here."

"wait, jihoon went with you?" junhui laughed, pointing at soonyoung as the alpha scowled at him. as junhui lost his mind, laughing until he was holding his stomach, soonyoung took the opportunity to text jihoon. 

_**jihoonie** _

_ji. i saw your note. i hope you're okay. and about last night_

_to be honest i think we should talk about it in person_

_sorry if this has ruined everything._

it hurt soonyoung to think that maybe their friendship was over because of their wants and needs. he cannot think of a time that he and jihoon had a falling out but they also never went to such an intimate stage together. 

junhui had finally calmed down and when he looked towards soonyoung who was biting his bottom lip in something like stress, his scent was slightly worried and junhui immediately felt bad. "hey, you know i'm only joking. i get that dates aren't really what you're looking for right now. i'm sorry for laughing."

"no it's not you." soonyoung smiled, and he sighed running his hands on his face and into his hair, pushing it back lightly. his mind reminding him of the way jihoon had pulled onto the strands and moaned so loud he's sure people walking outside probably heard him. 

"what's wrong, soonyoung? it seems like something's bugging you." soonyoung sighed for the nth time and he just was trying to figure out a way to say it. "you know you can tell me anything."

soonyoung knew then that he could trust junhui with what he was stressing about. "so me and jihoon came back here after the date and uh- we you know." junhui shook his head. "we slept together."

"aww." junhui smiled. "that's cute. i can imagine you and jihoon cuddled up together. maybe you two should go on a date." soonyoung chuckled. 

"no, not like that." he didn't deny the date part. "you know we slept together." junhui made a face of realisation but then his eyebrows furrowed. "we had sex, junhui."

"yeah, i got that." junhui chuckled. "so what are you going to do?"

"i have no clue." soonyoung sighed. "jihoon left early so i haven't even seen him. we haven't talked. i honestly don't know what he's thinking."

"what are you thinking?" junhui asked. "honestly answer that." 

soonyoung paused for a second, taking a deep breath. "honestly." he started. "honestly i don't know. jihoon means the world to me. we were both tipsy but it just felt so right. we could've mated, i was so close to it. i've never felt that way before."

"soonyoung, have you ever thought about your feelings towards jihoon?" soonyoung raised an eyebrow. "like maybe your feelings are beyond platonic."

soonyoung shook his head. "no we're just best friends." this was only a one time thing that they'd probably never mention again and move on to mate someone different in the future. soonyoung's alpha growled at the thought but it was the only logical one, right? "i mean jihoon's pretty and totally my type but we've been friends since i can remember, jun."

"even more the reason for you to like each other more than best friends." then he paused. "you can still be best friends."

"you're not really one to give me relationship advice when you and wonwoo are friends with benefits." soonyoung glared. "or have you finally plucked up the courage to ask him out?"

"this isn't about me." junhui sighed. "but no. listen i will. why don't we make a deal."

"i don't like the sound of this."

"you talk to jihoon, try and fix things and who knows, take things further." soonyoung sighed. "i'll talk to wonwoo and finally ask him out. how about that?"

"fine." soonyoung even shook on it and when junhui had left a few hours later having watched some movies and played a few games, soonyoung realised that he had just made a deal with junhui about his best friend. he didn't know if that was wrong but he knew junhui loved wonwoo with his whole being and it was about time he asked the omega out. 

jihoon still hadn't messaged soonyoung back and he was getting more and more concerned. did jihoon hate him? did he hate what they did? did soonyoung overstep a mark? were they even friends anymore? was jihoon just gong to leave him alone? 

he jumped when he heard his ringtone play loud into the quiet room. he smiled thinking it might be jihoon, ringing to say that he was on his way to have best friend cuddles and they were okay, that all of this was just a one time thing and that it wasn't awkward. he sighed when he saw it wasn't jihoon but he was happy that his mother was calling.

"soonyoungie." he heard his mother's voice before he could even put the phone to his ear. "how was your date?"

"awful." he scoffed. "i've already told you, eomma. i don't want to settle down with anyone right now."

"honey, that's okay." his mother's voice went into almost a whisper soonyoung could only make out what she was saying by putting the speaker up to his ear. "you can settle down when you're ready. i'm sorry i pushed you."

"no, you only wanted what was best." he chuckled. "i must say it was pretty amusing seeing jihoon insult my date."

"our jihoon went with you?" his mother chuckled afterwards. "you have to stop pulling him along to all these dates. maybe jihoon has his own date but he always has to tag along with you." 

"jihoon would tell me." soonyoung reasoned. "and we're best friends, eomma. i'd do the same for him." 

"do you want me to talk to him?" 

"wha-"

"i could set you two up on a date." his mother seemed very enthusiastic about the idea. "you and jihoon have been friends since forever, and i see the way you look at him. tell me, honey. do you maybe have a crush?"

"no!" he shouted, face completely red.

"oh, soonyoung. it's normal to have feelings, especially to someone who's been with you for a long time. our jihoonie's handsome i'm sure he'll say yes." 

"no, he really wouldn't." soonyoung argued. "can we not talk about jihoon." soonyoung whined. "and can we stop talking about dates, i'm completely happy right now."

"okay, honey." his mother chuckled. "make sure to eat well and rest. you're very busy trying to get that promotion. you make your eomma very proud."

"thank you." soonyoung nodded even though his mother couldn't see him. "talk to you soon, eomma." his mother hummed before hanging up the phone. soonyoung sighed. must everyone bring up jihoon?

yes was the answer and now that's two people who have suggested that he had feelings for his best friend. did he? no. of course he didn't. he had been the one to hold jihoon when he cried over a breakup. he was the one to treat him to food if he was sad because his current boyfriend was being horrible. soonyoung was the one that had come home with bruises and cuts when an alpha jihoon was seeing had tried to mate him and jihoon had come to him crying at three in the morning.

soonyoung was always by jihoon's side. he always wanted to be by his side until the day he died. he thought about placing a mark on jihoon's neck that would bond them for life. they could stay together forever, by each other's sides. 

soonyoung would never find it too early if jihoon asked him to settle down with him. if anything soonyoung would be estactic with that. maybe soonyoung just wasn't ready to start a family because it wasn't with jihoon. or maybe he was overthinking and he and jihoon were just best friends that let alcohol get the better of them.

well whatever it was he knew he'd have to face jihoon at work the next day, if jihoon turned up. it wasn't like him not to but this situtation was a lot more awkward and seeing your best friend in the flesh after you had mind blowing sex with them two days prior wasn't really on either of their lists. but they had to face each other eventually so it was better to get it over with.

soonyoung, who had accepted the fact that jihoon wasn't going to message him back, even though he had told him to message him when he was awake, just sent a final one, hoping that maybe the omega would respond.

_**soonie** _

_see you tomorrow at work? maybe we can talk during our lunch break?_

_**jihoonie** _

_sounds good_

_night_

**_soonie_ **

_night_

**[seen]**

soonyoung sighed. that could've gone so much better. it was like jihoon didn't even want to talk to him. he'd even left him on seen. the conversation was so formal as well. they never talked like that with each other. what was happening? soonyoung couldn't help but be slightly scared. 

he just ended up going to bed. he was stressed for work the next day but he knew he had to go, he had to get that promotion. he also needed to talk to jihoon, if he'd let him. he fell asleep that night with the scent of peaches fillng his senses. jihoon was everywhere but nowhere near him at the same time and all soonyoung wished for was for his best friend to just come back to him, cuddle him close as he hummed softly and stroked soonyoung's hair until he fell asleep on his chest.

soonyoung could all but hope that tomorrow fixed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! so im updating early because im busy on saturday and tbh ive decided to not really have a schedule with this story because idk i get too excited to update that waiting is annoying. also uni assessments are coming up and that might mean i write a little less for a few weeks so every time I finish a chapter I’ll update 🥺🥺
> 
> thank you so much for reading and I hope this story is going well so far and i hope you’re liking it haha!! 
> 
> until the next update!! stay safe 💞💞


	3. Positively Screwed

to say that things were awkward between jihoon and soonyoung was a _very big understatement._ things were very obviously not okay, even the others had started to notice. it had already been three weeks and the two hadn't really talked properly. 

if soonyoung walked into the room, jihoon would leave and if soonyoung was already in the room and jihoon walked in, the omega would turn on his heel and walk out.

nobody really knew what was going on and of course they were all very curious. soonyoung and jihoon were always so inseparable so seeing them avoiding each other like the plague was new. it was an experience to say the least. 

everyone had just come to the conclusion that they both had a falling out and in the next couple of days they'd be best friends again. but when it took weeks and they still weren’t talking, they knew that maybe something was up. 

to soonyoung's knowledge only himself, jihoon and junhui knew what was going on and he really didn't want to broadcast to the rest of the group that he and jihoon had slept together because the amount of playful teasing they'd get wouldn't be as funny as they'd think. if anything it would probably make things between them even worse and that was the last thing both of them wanted.

their wolves were doing even worse. jihoon had even cried for a few nights in a row before because of the lack of soonyoung. he blamed it on his omega being too attached to soonyoung's alpha but the awkwardness was too much to approach him. but they both couldn't deny that they just wanted their best friend back. they missed each other but neither of them wanted to be the first to start a conversation, although soonyoung had tried the first week. that had become very apparant to the point the others really couldn't take it.

"why are you avoiding soonyoung?" jeonghan questioned jihoon on their lunch break. they were sat in jeonghan's office, jeonghan on his swivel chair and jihoon on the window sill looking out at the street below where people were going about their normal day. they were both munching on their food, jihoon normally brought more food for soonyoung but he didn't want to approach him. he was avoiding him at all costs. 

"i'm not avoiding him." jihoon scoffed, taking another bite, sighing as the growl in his stomach subsided.

"you're definitely avoiding him." jeonghan argued. "everyone can see that you are." jihoon glared towards his fellow omega, cheeks stuffed with food before swallowing it down and going to say something before jeonghan stopped him. "if you're trying to avoid someone at least use better excuses, because i _cannot_ keep having second hand embarrassment."

"what's wrong with my excuses?"

jeonghan stood up then, catching jihoon off guard making him jump. "aha! i've caught you! you are avoiding him. i knew it. first off they are very bad excuses." jihoon placed a hand on his heart feeling the rapid beating thanks to jeonghan and because his friend had found him out.

his excuses really couldn't be that bad though, right?

_"jihoon, can we talk?" soonyoung had asked the first day back at work. jihoon was stood at the printer, printing some important papers that he needed to fill in and have on seungcheol's desk by the end of the night. "i know you're busy but-"_

_"sorry, i have to walk my pet rock." jihoon grabbed the papers, almost dropping them as he practically flew out the room. if soonyoung had turned around he probably would've thought jihoon had some teleportation powers because he was gone in a flash._

_"i'll take that as a no then." soonyoung sighed, honestly upset that his best friend no longer wanted to talk to him. he had tried for three more days after that. but he got the same responses._

_"sorry, i have an exam." jihoon worked in an office, there is no exams. he passed all his exams. "sorry, lost my voice, can't talk." he just talked. "sorry, the printer's out of ink." the printer was out of ink but maybe he could've stayed for a minute or two. it had then been clear to soonyoung that jihoon probably didn't want to be friends anymore. so he dropped the subject and just accepted it._

"my excuses were bad." jihoon admitted after he had thought of all the ones he had said. "now i thnk of it soonyoung hasn't spoken to me for days."

"he thinks you hate him." jeonghan stated. "what happened?"

"wait he does?" jihoon placed down the empty bowl that he was eating out of, concern on his face and scent. jeonghan who really didn't want to stress his friend out more just nodded, letting out calming lavender pheromones. "but i don't hate him. that's the last thing i think. what did he tell you?"

jeonghan turned around a couple of times in the chair, shrugging. "literally nothing. i'm really concerned. you've never been like this towards each other. soonyoung seems just as confused so i'm guessing this is all on you."

"he's part of this as well." jihoon argued, eyes widening. "it's _not_ just _me_. i was part of it but _he_ is as well. it was _both_ of us."

"well, what happened?" jeonghan asked. "it's okay if you don't want to tell me but there's definitely something wrong. if you hurt soonyoung's feelings maybe just talk to him. or if he hurt yours maybe talk to him as well. i'm guessing you went back to his place after the date."

"yeah we did." jihoon blushed and jeonghan was even more confused. "he didn't hurt my feelings, and i don't believe i hurt his either." he went to the office door, making sure no one was watching or listening. "if i tell you, you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"i'm not boo seungkwan." jeonghan smiled and seungkwan walked past saying he heard that. and then seungkwan asked what had happened and jihoon made him swear not to tell anyone, not even hansol. seungkwan even pinky promised on it and locked it. "okay, so?"

"me and soonyoung, soonyoung and i." the two nodded along. "we ate ice cream and watched movies together like best friends do."

"is that all?" seungkwan groaned. "you do that all the time. i was hoping for something a bit different." jeonghan nodded his head.

"yeah, sorry, hoon." he laughed. "why you're not talking to him is beyond me."

"soonyoung shoved his knot in me and i loved every second of it!" he slapped a hand over his mouth and the others stopped talking, looking at their friend in utter shock. it was honestly like the world had stopped and jihoon begged someone to just talk.

"well, i didn't expect that." jeonghan sighed. "i get it now. it all makes sense. but shouldn't you just talk with each other?"

jihoon shook his head. "i can't face him. everytime i think of him or see him i just remember how he made me feel. i felt so loved. i don't want this to ruin what he have."

"it was just one night, jihoon." seungkwan said. "i'm sure soonyoung doesn't want to ruin your friendship and i've seen him try to talk to you. just let him in."

"i'll try." jihoon looked down, playing with the ring on his finger, one of soonyoung's that he had left at his house one time. "it's already hurting not seeing him, even my wolf is in pain."

"you mean so much to soonyoung, ji." jeonghan held the omega's hand, lightly stoking the back so that jihoon had some comfort. "not to intrude too much on your sex life, but were you safe?"

jihoon just looked down at the floor. "no." he sighed. "we were tipsy and i was just so needy. although that's probably too much information. we just ended up both forgetting and by then it was too late."

"jihoon, your heat was the week before the date." jeonghan looked with concern. "do you realise how fertile you still were? you could get pregnant so easily."

"relax." jihoon held his hands up. "i took a pill. i'll be fine. i'll talk to soonyoung and everything will go back to normal."

"or you'll be pushing out a child in nine months." seungkwan joked, laughing when jihoon hit his arm.

"no i won't." jihoon scowled. "i will not get pregnant." the others just looked at each other.

"did you go to your wolf classes?" seungkwan asked. jihoon nodded. "good, then you'll know how fertile you are and that you'd probably get pregnant with just the tip in."

"i won't get pregnant. i will be fine." jihoon sighed. "i have work to do so if i could leave that would be brilliant." the others let him leave. "don't tell anyone about this." he ran back. the two nodded. they still had respect for their friend they weren't going to tell anyone. but they were going to keep an eye on him.

-

"soonyoung." jihoon knocked on the door to the alpha's office at the end of the night. when soonyoung looked up and saw him he choked. he hit his chest to calm himself down before letting jihoon in and telling him to sit. jihoon just took a seat on his desk instead of the extra chair and something about it made soonyoung think that everything was going to be okay again. "i'm sorry i avoided you. i really have no excuse for it. i was just afraid."

"you don't need to be afraid." soonyoung smiled, minty pheromones calming jihoon instantly. "i stopped trying because i thought you hated me and didn't want to be my friend anymore."

jihoon's face and scent fell when he saw soonyoung look down with so much sadness. "i'm sorry, soonyoung. i'm so sorry i made you feel like that. i just- we had sex. we're best friends and i always thought that's not something best friends do. i didn't know how to handle it."

"hey, i'm not mad." soonyoung reassured. "if anything i'm very happy that you spoke to me again." jihoon nodded, letting soonyoung hug him tightly. he sighed in the minty scent of the alpha, he led his head on soonyoung's shoulder.

"i missed you." jihoon whispered. it was so quiet that soonyoung wouldn't have been able to hear if he wasn't so close to the omega. "i cried a lot because i missed you so much, which probably sounds stupid."

"no, you don't sound stupid." soonyoung shook his head. "i missed you too, so much you don't even know." jihoon chuckled. "i was waiting for your reply the day after for hours, and then you left me on seen i thought you hated me."

"i could never hate you." jihoon shook his head. "i love you too much to hate you." soonyoung nodded, agreeing with everything. "be honest. how do you feel?"

"what do you mean?" soonyoung asked as jihoon lifted his head from his shoulder. his eyes were slightly glossy, like he was about to cry. soonyoung let out calming pheromones but jihoon was scared to be truthful. "you can tell me."

"i can't stop thinking about it, soonyoung." jihoon looked down, playing with his hands and soonyoung hooked a finger under his chin, making him look at him. jihoon's breath hitched and soonyoung's eyes were soft, telling him that he could say it. "everything keeps coming back. the way you made me feel so loved. i've never felt like that before. you made me feel special."

"i keep thinking about it too." soonyoung smiled lightly. "i was so close to biting your neck, bonding us for life. i've never felt emotions like that so strongly with anyone. no one but you." jihoon looked up at the alpha. a tear ran down his cheek as he let soonyoung hold his cheek lightly, leaning into the touch. "what's wrong?" he whispered.

"i don't want to lose you." jihoon admitted. "the thought of not having you in my life scares me, petrifies me."

"i'm not leaving you, jihoon." soonyoung reassured and made his scent comforting. "we may have taken things to a level that best friends normally don't but this isn't going to change anything. i still care about you so much."

"i was scared you'd leave me all alone." jihoon whimpered, gripping onto soonyoung tighter. soonyoung let him, jihoon wasn't hurting him in any way and he knew that he must've felt so alone without him. he knew he was lonely without jihoon, especially his alpha. it must've been so much worse for jihoon's omega.

"i never will. i'll always be with you." he smiled.

"can you scent me?" jihoon asked so quietly. soonyoung had noticed it as a habit when he was showing his more vulnerable side. soonyoung was honestly glad that jihoon was so comfortable around him to let all his guards down, to let soonyoung in. he was just glad that jihoon trusted him enough to show him such sides when he normally wouldn't be this open with any one else.

"are you sure?" soonyoung would always make sure and double check. sometimes jihoon would say he wanted to be scented and then when soonyoung would start he would freak out, or if he was close to his heat soonyoung would normally advise them not to just in case it induced the heat because he wouldn't want to leave jihoon alone in pain.

"yes." jihoon nodded, baring his neck. "i missed you so much. i couldn't sleep." soonyoung looked with sadness. he felt partly to blame because he didn't try hard enough to get jihoon to open back up to him. but he also knew that jihoon was also at fault for pushing him away.

"why?" soonyoung asked. "you normally sleep really well. you always fall asleep before me." soonyoung was right. jihoon would always fall asleep wrapped in his embrace, purring quietly as he dreamed all things good. soonyoung would just watch him, move pieces of misplaced hair out of his face, tangle their legs together and hold the omega so close that he was so warm and cosy underneath the blankets. it was very rare that jihoon ever fell asleep after soonyoung.

"i normally sleep in your shirts." jihoon admitted. "but the scent faded." soonyoung just let out a noise of acknowledgement. "are you mad?"

"at what?"

"that i sleep in your shirts? do you find it weird that your best friend does that?" jihoon asked, looking with an emotion that soonyoung could only read as scared. his scent spiked which confirmed his suspicions and he just chuckled.

"of course not." jihoon let out a sigh of relief. "i actually think it's quite cute." soonyoung leant into jihoon's neck, scenting him. jihoon sighed, being scented by soonyoung again felt so delightful. it was dark out now, they had both been at the office all day and had finished thier shifts but jihoon needed to talk to soonyoung. it was raining and jihoon realised that he had to walk home in that since he'd been avoiding soonyoung, he wouldn't have lifts from him.

soonyoung scented from his neck, all the way to his wrists, the smell of mint and peach shouldn't work but it did for them. it was always slight for one scent. if jihoon scented soonyoung he'd smell more of peaches. if soonyoung scented jihoon he'd smell more of mint. but their scents just perfectly went together, even if it was an odd combination.

jihoon felt the rumble in his chest and he knew he was purring. soonyoung smiled, looking back up satisfied with the scenting and jihoon smiled back. they were so close, they could feel their hot breaths against each other. soonyoung's eyes flicked down to jihoon's lips.

"we should probably stop." jihoon whispered, but he was the one that started leaning in. his breath hitched before soonyoung fully connected thier lips. jihoon whined, kissing back. it was slow and passionate and nothing like best friends should be doing. but jihoon couldn’t get enough, his lips stayed connected to soonyoung's as he parted his legs and let the alpha stand between them. the sound of their lips moving against each other like they were made for each other was the only thing to be heard. 

soonyoung licked across the omega's bottom lip but jihoon just bit down, smiling into the kiss. soonyoung slowly ran his hand up jihoon's arm, across his shoulder until his hand was at jihoon's throat, he gripped ever so slightly and jihoon moaned, letting soonyoung enter his tongue at the opportunity, pushing his tongue against the alpha’s, making them dance against each other. 

jihoon held onto soonyoung's wrist, keeping his hand right where it was and part of him thought he should pull away, because they were just going to make things extra awkward, but his legs said otherwise as they wrapped around soonyoung's waist, pulling him in abruptly, hissing into the kiss they both pushed against each other. soonyoung was so ready to push everything off his desk and remind jihoon exactly what had happened three weeks prior. 

just something about kissing soonyoung felt so incredibly right. it just felt like he should be able to do this for the rest of his life. he wanted to kiss soonyoung for the rest of his life and he just couldn't get enough of him. jihoon wrapped his arms around soonyoung's neck, pulling him closer with his legs and moaning into his mouth when the door flew open.

"soonyoung, i talked to wo-" they both pulled away, jihoon pushing soonyoung off him as he fell back into his seat, the omega standing from the desk and sorting his clothes out. "am i interupting something?" junhui asked. "because i can leave."

"no!" jihoon yelled, blush evident on his face. "i just came to ask soonyoung if we were still friends."

"yes." soonyoung coughed, licking his lips."yes, we are. if you want to be."

"that would be nice." jihoon cleared his throat. "um, can i have a lift home?"

"you don't need to ask." soonyoung smiled. "see you after i talk to jun?" jihoon nodded, taking soonyoung's car keys so he could go and sit in it and wait for soonyoung. he smiled towards junhui as he made his way out. junhui just smirked when he caught soonyoung's eye, who was watching with a smirk on his face as jihoon left. "don't you dare." soonyoung warned.

"you kinky little shit." junhui gasped. "i saw your hand wrapped around his throat. i can't believe i almost walked in on you fucking."

"we were not fucking, jun." soonyoung groaned, resting his head in the palm of his hands. "we weren't going to fuck. we were just having a reconciliation."

"a _reconciliation_." junhui hummed. "with your lips against your best friend's. i'll believe you."

"what did you come to tell me?" soonyoung asked, face bright red because he realised how far deep he was with jihoon. this is the second time they've been more than platonic with each other.

junhui stopped for a minute and then he realised. "oh, yeah. i spoke to wonwoo and long story short, we're dating now."

"did you decide that before or after breaking his back?" soonyoung teased and junhui slapped his arm.

"you're one to talk."

"i'm kidding. i'm happy for you." he smiled. "it was about time you two started dating. you've been pining after each other for years."

"yeah, i'm really happy." junhui smiled. "even minghao's happy for me." minghao and junhui had dated for a few years but broke it off when they decided they just wanted to be friends. minghao was now dating mingyu whilst junhui had been crushing on wonwoo for so long. there was no hard feelings with the two which was wondeful to see and they were both happy in their current relationships and soonyoung was just happy to see his friends happy.

"so what's happening with you and ji?" junhui took a seat on the chair opposite of his friend. "it's been super awkward between you two."

"jihoon was just afraid, which i relate to. i didn't want this to ruin our friendship." soonyoung looked down. "i'm just glad he doesn't hate me."

"i think it's far from hate." junhui chuckled. "come on, soonyoung. you've never thought about settlin-"

"no." soonyoung interrupted.

"you didn't let me finish." he sighed. "have you ever thought about settling down with jihoon?" soonyoung looked at him with wide eyes.

"no." soonyoung shook his head. "we're just friends, jun. speaking of which, he's waiting for me, so can we wrap this up? tell wonwoo i'm happy for you."

"yeah of course." junhui nodded and smiled. "thanks, soon. take care of jihoon." soonyoung nodded, collecting his papers and bag and heading out. he waited for junhui to leave as well so he could lock the office door. "soonyoung." junhui stopped him before he could leave. "you deserve to be happy. if that's with jihoon, let him know."

"thanks, junhui." soonyoung smiled. he was going to add that he didn't like jihoon like that but that would be an absolute lie and even the thought of saying that hurt his heart to the point soonyoung really thought it shattered, and his wolf whined in pain. maybe junhui was right. maybe he did like jihoon, maybe he did want to settle down with jihoon.

-

"sorry i took so long." soonyoung apologised, getting in the car. "do you maybe want to go and get a coffee or something?"

"that sounds nice." jihoon blushed, looking down and playing with the ring on his finger. soonyoung's eyes fell onto the ring and he smiled, his heart warming at the sight. oh how he wanted to put a ring on jihoon's ring finger and kiss him at the alter. "sorry, did you want it back?"

soonyoung was cut out of his thoughts with jihoon's soft voice. "hmm?"

"your ring?" jihoon asked, taking it off his finger, passing it to soonyoung. "you probably want it back." soonyoung chuckled before shaking his head.

"no, keep it." he grabbed jihoon's hand, placing the ring on his ring finger. it may not be an engagement or a wedding ring but it was the best he was going to get. "it looks better on you anyway."

"thanks." jihoon blushed, smiling down at the ring. soonyoung brought jihoon's hand up, kissing the back of it and jihoon blushed even more. "i thought we were going to get coffee."

"um, yes." soonyoung nodded. letting go of jihoon's hand, he put both hands on the steering wheel before starting the car. then jihoon did the unexpected.

"i didn't tell you to fucking let go." he took soonyoung's hand into his own again. "let's go get coffee, hmm?" soonyoung just nodded and started driving, hand still connected with jihoon's, and jihoon would let soonyoung pull his hand if he needed to use the gear, but he didn't want to let go.

when they arrived, they both decided on the table at the back. it was their usual table. they'd been coming to this cafe ever since school. jihoon took a seat as soonyoung went to get their drinks and cake because he can treat his best friend. jihoon only deserves the best and he'll do his damn best to provide.

as jihoon sat down he felt himself get dizzy. he took a deep breath, placing his head in his hands and waited until soonyoung came back. he thanked him for the coffee, and took one of the forks. he waited for soonyoung to sit down before taking a bite.

"this is so yummy." jihoon hummed, soonyoung smiled, taking a bite as well, humming at the taste. they occasionally took sips of their coffees and it was relatively silent until jihoon spoke up. "i'm sorry. i should've stayed and talked to you but i was scared."

"what were you scared of?" soonyoung asked, genuinely wanting to try and help him in anyway he could. "i know you've already said but you can tell me again."

"i was scared you'd hate me and leave me. the thought of that alone scares the shit out of me. just the thought of not having you in my life anymore because of a stupid mistake." soonyoung frowned at that.

"you think it was a mistake?"

"what do you want me to say, soonyoung?" jihoon asked. "i know you want it to be a mistake. you hate the fact of settling down and finding love. you expect me to sit here and tell you the full truth?"

"i'd like it if you did." soonyoung looked with soft eyes and jihoon sighed once again. he felt fear spike in his veins but he just decided to do it.

"i liked it." jihoon admitted. "a lot." soonyoung just hummed, listening. "okay, i'm making things awkward so i just wanted to say that."

"i liked it too." soonyoung smiled. "but i don't hate the fact of settling down and finding love. if you want to tell me anything you can." soonyoung held jihoon's hand and jihoon instantly calmed.

"what are you on about?" jihoon asked.

"have you found someone?" soonyoung asked. it hurt him to ask because jihoon should be his someone, they should be happy together even though they were taking centuries to admit it.

"what, no!" jihoon took his hand away from soonyoung's own. "i don't move on that quick, soonyoung." he scoffed. "i don't want to find someone. i- nevermind. i'm just happy okay."

"that's fine, sorry to make assumptions."

"no it's fine." jihoon smiled. "i just-" he stopped and soonyoung swore it was like jihoon had saw a ghost. he slapped a hand across his mouth and ran to the bathroom. soonyoung, who sat in shock for a few seconds, ran after his best friend.

"jihoon." he called out, a groan greeting him in response. "you okay?" he asked as he peeked into the stall to see jihoon on his knees emptying everything into the bowl. there goes the coffee and cake he guessed.

"does it look like i'm okay?" jihoon snapped. soonyoung was pretty taken aback by the attitude. jihoon never normally spoke to him like that. maybe he had overstepped a boundary but he'd been there when jihoon was sick before and he'd take care of him. he just thought that maybe this was another one of those times.

"are you sick?" soonyoung asked. jihoon shrugged before leaning over and throwing up again. soonyoung just placed a hand on the omega's back, rubbing smooth circles trying to help calm his stomach. "we can leave. stay the night at my place so i can make sure you're okay."

"thank you, soonie." jihoon sighed, leaning against the alpha. soonyoung had a wave of jihoon's scent hit him in that moment. it was a lot softer and more relaxing. it was definitely different but he couldn't figure out why. all he knew is that he liked it and it made him feel comforted.

soonyoung helped his best friend up, walking him towards the sink, letting him wash his hands and face, saying how he could wash better at soonyoung's place. he placed him to sit down at the table again as he took their empty cups and plate to pile to get washed.

he went back over, seeing jihoon with his head on the table, groaning with a hand on his stomach and he had started to break out into a sweat. soonyoung felt like crying at the sight, he hated seeing jihoon in so much pain.

he helped jihoon to the car, buckling him in and making sure he was okay before getting in the other side and starting to drive. he let jihoon be, not really talking just in case he had a headache. he could hear jihoon's breaths start to calm down and by the end he was just whining quietly.

he stayed quiet until they arrived in the driveway. "i'll run you a bath." soonyoung smiled. "are you going to be okay?"

"i think so." jihoon whispered. his voice was so weak it scared soonyoung to no end. he told jihoon to wait as he got out of the car and went over to jihoon's side. he picked him up bridle style and had to try his best to unlock the door, when he was finally able to do it (he didn't know how he did) he walked in and without even turning on the lights he went straight to his room, placing jihoon on the bed.

he switched on the lamp, not wanting to hurt jihoon's eyes and give him even more of a headcahe. he went to the bathroom and started running a bath for his best friend. he even added bubbles because jihoon loved them.

when it was full and soonyoung checked that it wasn't too warm but it wasn't too cold he went into the bedroom and helped jihoon up. "are you able to do it alone?" soonyoung asked and jihoon nodded, placing his phone on the side and starting to take his clothes off. he really didn't care that soonyoung was in the room. one, he'd seen it all before and two, he was sick and just wanted to relax.

soonyoung didn't make it awkward either. he just took jihoon's clothes from him and took them to the washing machine, before locking the front door, sorting a few things out like getting jihoon some clothes and making the bed as comfortable as possible.

as jihoon was sitting in the tub, sighing at the warmth relaxing his muscles, his phone pinged. he thought that maybe it was jeonghan asking him if he'd spoken to soonyoung but when he saw the notification he freaked out, dropping his phone on the bathroom floor, thankfully not in the water.

soonyoung heard and ran in. "you okay?" he asked, picking up jihoon's phone and passing it to him. jihoon just nodded his head, not being able to speak as the sentence _'jihoon, your heats a week late. here's some reasons why that may be happening.'_

jihoon hadn't even realised that his heat was late, he had compeltely forgotten about it he was too stressed about rekindling with soonyoung. maybe it was all the stress, he hoped it was all the stress but then his mind went to the lack of protection when he and soonyoung slept together. oh, this was not happening. jihoon willed himself to calm down. his heat would come maybe the app just got it wrong. he was just sick, everything would go back to normal after a few days.

and even when he curled up into soonyoung's warmth that night, letting the earthy mint scent of the alpha lull him into a peaceful slumber he still believed that this was all a sickness bug and that he'd get better with rest. he needed that to be true. it wasn't a want, it was a need.

he couldn't be pregnant. he had taken the pill the morning after it had all happened and they were over nintey percent effective. so it had to work, his heat was just late because he was so stressed about things, or inevitably not.

-

jihoon was ultimately wrong. he had been throwing up for days on end, more specifically as soon as he woke up. he'd been staying at soonyoung's place and taking time off work to get better. seungcheol had told him to stay home until he felt better and that the office would be completely fine and if he was desperate for work he'd send some via email.

soonyoung disagreed straight away saying his best friend needed rest not stressful work, so jihoon would just lie in soonyoung's bed, feeling sick and tired the whole day and then he'd feel hungry and angry, or very happy and he was just so utterly confused.

he was craving food a lot and other times his chest would be sore. he had been off work like this for two weeks and every time soonyoung asked him to see the doctor he just said that it would pass in a few days.

but it was very apparent when jihoon was three weeks into being ill and another notification popped up on his phone that he missed his heat that he realised that maybe he wasn't sick at all.

he went into work the next day, despite soonyoung's protests and the first thing he did was run to jeonghan.

"help!" he bursted into the room. jeonghan jumped, placing his hand over his heart and taking a deep breath.

"what have i told you about knocking?" jeonghan scolded but he noticed the spike in jihoon's scent. "you okay, hon? are you still sick? you know cheollie will just send you home if you are, he hates to see you sick." he rambled as jihoon couldn't stay still.

jihoon shook his head, jumping on the spot. "i missed my heat." he paused to look at jeonghan who was quiet. "twice."

"twice!" jeonghan shouted and everyone in the office common room looked towards the source of shouting, jeonghan just pulled the blinds down. he knew that jihoon wasn't someone to share a lot and make a scene. unless he was annoyed, or jealous, example being that time in the resturant. "jihoon, are you serious?"

"does it look like i'm lying?" he had wide eyes and now he thought about it he was scared. "i don't know what's wrong."

"jihoon, you know when you said you didn't use protection when you slept with soonyoung?" jihoon nodded. "have you ever thought that maybe you're pregnant?"

"no." jihoon scoffed. "i'm not pregnant." jeonghan gave him a knowing look. "jeonghan, am i pregnant?"

"well, i don't know." he sighed. "but you've missed your heat for two months, you're throwing up, you're craving food. you're very clingy to soonyoung which probably isn't a symptom of pregnancy but he's had to leave work so many times because you're crying." jihoon looked down with something that read guilt. "it's not your fault, hoonie. i'm sorry if i made it seem like that. have you taken a test?"

"no, because i am not pregnant." he said through gritted teeth. "i can't be."

"but you can be." jeonghan chuckled. "you had unprotected sex, jihoon."

"keep telling me that like i don't know." jihoon sighed, sitting down and placing his head in his hands. "i'm so stupid."

"listen, jihoon." jeonghan sat down opposite him, taking his hand into his own. "no matter what, you know you have people here to help you. just take a test. it will put your mind at ease."

"what if i am, han?" jihoon felt his eyes tear up until jeonghan was wiping them away. "i can't be. not because i don't want a pup, but soonyoung doesn't. he's made it very clear that he isn't ready."

"soonyoung loves you so much, jihoon." jeonghan smiled. "he'd drop everything for you." jihoon doubted it. "just take a test, we can go and get one from the store."

"no need." jihoon smiled. "i already prepared." jeonghan raised an eyebrow. "i picked a few up when i went to get the morning after pill. i'll take one later."

"do you want me to be with you?" jeonghan asked and jihoon shook his head.

"i'll be fine. i'll call you though." he smiled and jeonghan nodded. jihoon went back to his office, and as soon as he closed the door and shut the blinds he let the tears fall. he sighed, what had he got himself into.

"hi, ji." soonyoung's voice rang through the room and then the stress hit jihoon and he felt himself feel so queasy. "just came to see if you were o- where did you go?" jihoon was running down the hallway. soonyoung followed after him as the others watched in concern.

jihoon emptied everything out of his stomach and god, he felt bad. he just wanted to go home and sleep and forget the conversation with jeonghan. but soonyoung was right behind him rubbing his back and whispering softly that it was going to be okay.

"you should rest, jihoon." soonyoung sighed. "let me take you home." jihoon sighed, sitting back and he felt so weak, he just nodded.

"can we stop at my house before we go home?" home, did he just call home soonyoung's house? if he did he was telling the truth. he had been staying at soonyoung's for weeks and now it really was his second home. also he just felt like he needed to be by someone and more specifically soonyoung.

"of course." soonyoung kissed the top of his head. "whatever you need." jihoon hummed and soonyoung helped him up, taking him out to the car before going back in to let seungcheol know. seungcheol really didn't have a problem with it, telling soonyoung to take care of him and that he'd see him later.

jihoon felt his eyes getting heavy but he willed himself to stay awake. he needed to get the bag from his house and he would rather get it than have soonyoung get it.when soonyoung pulled up into the driveway, jihoon was gone before he could even stop the car. soonyoung just sat and waited because when he went to get out the car jihoon growled at him.

he grabbed the bag of tests from the cupboard and then went to his bedroom to grab a pair of sweatpants, shorts and an oversized shirt to hide them and make it look like he was grabbing clothes instead.

"you have clothes at my place." soonyoung chuckled but stopped when jihoon glared at him. "but you can have more, i don't mind. there's plenty of room." then jihoon smiled. he was acting wierdly, but soonyoung let it slide.

they arrived back and soonyoung made sure jihoon was okay, tucking him into bed after he had washed up, placing water and medicine on the bedside table and even some snacks. he left jihoon with a kiss on his cheek and a warm hug, tellng him to ring him if he needed anything.

as soon as he heard the fromt door close, jihoon was out of bed and downing the water that soonyoung had given him. he got the tests out and opened the boxes up before texing jeonghan.

**hoonie**

_i'm about to take the tests..._

**han**

_ring me after you've peed on them lmao_

jihoon rolled his eyes, scoffing but then again he understood. jeonghan probably didn't want to hear him peeing so he downed some more water until his bladder told him to stop. or his bladder was like okay time to see if you have a pup in your stomach.

he took the test, following the instructions and then placing them on the sink, washing his hands and taking a seat on the bathtub, refusing to look. he rang jeonghan, who picked up after the secomd ring.

"how's it going?" jeonghan asked.

"have to wait a few minutes." jihoon sighed. "i'm so nervous, jeonghan."

"hey, everything will be okay. you have me, cheol, kwan, wonwoo and your brothers." jihoon hummed. "i know you'd rather soonyoung and i'm sure he'd be over the moon."

"he really wouldn't." jihoon sighed again, he'd been doing that a lot lately. "he'd hate me for sure."

"i don't think he would." jeonghan was shaking his head although jihoon couldn't see him. "he looks really stressed here. like all he wants to do is come home and make sure you're okay."

"because we're best friends. i'd be the same if he was sick."

"you're really oblivious." jeonghan chuckled. "anyways. let's talk about pups."

"i'd rather not." jeonghan whined. "han, i might have one growing in me, i don't want to think about it."

"would you want one though?" he asked. "be honest. you have options."

"i wouldn't get rid of my baby." jihoon growled. "i only don't want to think about it because soonyoung has made it clear he doesn't want to settle down. i don't know if i'm ready to be a parent but i have to take responsibility."

"have you checked them?" jeonghan asked and jihoon made a noise whilst shaking his head. he sighed. "it's okay, i'm here." jeonghan smiled, voice soft. jihoon hummed once more before stading up, placing his phone on the sink before flipping the tests over. it was all quiet for a few seconds and jeonghan got concerned. "jihoon, you okay?"

"fine." he smiled. "they're negative. i must just have a bug." jeonghan let out a sigh.

"hey, that's good." he reassured. "you'll be better soon, just get some rest." jihoon hummed, thanking jeonghan for the help before hanging up and then he burst out into tears, sobbing into the quiet bathroom, sliding his body down the wall until he was sat on the floor, because as he looked at the positive test in his hand, he knew he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi!! 🥺 jihoon found out about the pup ahhhhh!! it’s still super awkward with them but please i had to write a kiss scene because i can’t have them mad and avoiding each other. 
> 
> i’m hoping to update more with this story because i’m planning on starting the sequel to keep your enemies close soon and i can’t have two stories on the go haha. 
> 
> also i have a uni assessment coming up so i may be writing less in my chapters, although that means there’ll be more chapters if they’re a little shorter it means that i’ll still be able to update 🥺
> 
> until the next update!! stay safe and have a nice week 🥺✨


	4. All In This Together... Or Not

"lee jihoon." jihoon looked up from where he was fiddling with soonyoung's ring on his finger, jumping slightly at the loud voice in the quiet waiting room. he hated the way other people in the room stared at him as he stood up. he wanted to get this over and done with, as quickly as possible. he had called into work saying he was sick when really he was here at the doctors. he followed the doctor into their office, taking a seat and sighing, his nerves through the roof. "welcome." the doctor smiled warmly. jihoon couldn't smell a scent so he thought maybe they were using blockers. "how can i help you?"

"i'm here because i think i'm pregnant." jihoon spoke fast, and the doctor just nodded. jihoon was thankful they didn't question why he was so nervous. but this was nervewracking, and if he definitely was pregnant then his first born would have him nervous. he was also pretty sure it was normal to be nervous. "i took a test but i want to confirm or deny it offically."

"okay." the doctor nodded. "if you'd like to lay on the bed, we can do an ultrasound." jihoon nodded, laying on the bed next to him and twitching with nerves when the doctor lifted his shirt. spreading cold clear gel onto his stomach and then moving an oddly shaped probe around whilst looking at a screen, it wasn't something jihoon thought he would witness so early in his life, although he was in his mid twenties, he just wasn’t expecting this. 

"anything?" jihoon sighed. the doctor hummed, indicating they needed a minute and maybe jihoon should be a little bit more patient. he couldn't help it though. the doctor hummed again, smiling lightly before pointing at the screen. "what's that?" jihoon made a face of visible confusion.

"that's your baby." the doctor smiled. "congratulations, jihoon. you're definitely pregnant." jihoon sat up at the news, hands coming up to cover his mouth as the doctor moved away. he felt himself tear up, not only because wow, that was his tiny pup on the screen and he'd always wanted to see that. he had always thought about the day he'd be going to appoinments to check on his unborn baby. but he always thought that would be in the future, when he was mated or even married. not after he had drunkely slept with his best friend who couldn't care less about settling down, let alone becoming a father.

"sorry." jihoon sobbed. "god, this is embarrassing."

"no." the doctor reassured. "everyone has different reactions. it's normal." jihoon nodded, calming down a little. "how are you feeling?"

"shocked to say the least." he was given a tissue to wipe his stomach and then one to wipe his eyes. "i was secretly hoping that maybe the test was wrong but..."

"you have options, jihoon. we can talk about them." the doctor smiled, it was a sad smile.

"no, i'm keeping my baby." jihoon's hands slowly went down to his stomach. "my baby." he smiled, voice as small as a whisper. "i'm having a baby." he smiled, so wide his cheeks hurt and he felt himself crying again.

"yes you are." the doctor chuckled. "in about seven months." jihoon's eyes widened. "you're about nine weeks. your pup is growing very well."

"nine weeks." he repeated and the doctor nodded. "i don't have long." the doctor shook their head.

"the time will fly by." they chuckled. "you'll probably start seeing a start of a bump soon." jihoon couldn't help but smile but then he realised that people would find out. soonyoung would find out if he showed up with a baby bump and the last thing he wanted was soonyoung finding out. "now, i'll see you through your pregnancy. you'll have appointments with me where we can talk about the pup and your labor plans. now i need to ask a few questions so we can start your file."

"okay." jihoon nodded.

"obviously you intend on keeping the pup, so i'm just going to ask some questions so we know that this will go as smooth as possible." jihoon nodded again, realising that the questions may get personal. "okay so, one important question, do you drink, smoke anything like that?"

"no i don't" jihoon shook his head. "i only drink occasionally, mostly special occasions." the doctor nodded, typing on the computer. he didn't really want to go into too much detail into how he got pregnant although he's sure keeping things from his doctor wasn't wise.

"are you in a relationship? if so is everything okay in said relationship?" jihoon paused.

"no, i'm single." he smiled. "i- uh don't really know how my personal life has anything to do with you."

"we just have to make sure you'll be in a safe environment to ensure that your pregnancy progresses correctly. of course there could still be complications but if we found out that you or your pup were in danger we'd take action to move you somewhere safe."

"no, i'm fine." jihoon defended and the nurse nodded. "if you really want to know, if it's really that important the pup's father is my best friend. we had a one night stand. this pup isn't planned not by a mile, but i want a baby."

"we didn't need to know." the doctor smiled. "but i'm glad you trust me to tell me and it actually helps. we can help you and your best friend through this."

"no need, you'll only be helping me." jihoon smiled. "i'm not telling him. he doesn't want a family, not with me or anyone else for that matter, at least not for right now. i think it's best if i just let him live his life. although i've always feared that someone would leave me to raise a baby alone, i can't ruin everything for him."

"i don't think you'll be ruining anything. as your doctor i have to respect your decisions but i also have to think of what's best for you and your pup. you have your reasons but also think about the other party." his doctor smiled and jihoon could tell that they completely disagreed with jihoon's decisions on not telling the alpha.

"i have. he wouldn't want this. i, however, want to take responsiblility. i want my baby even if he doesn't." the doctor nodded and smiled.

"you can do whatever you feel is right, we're not here to make you feel uncomfortable. i'm here to help and guide you through this and help deliver your little miracle into the world." jihoon smiled. he really was pregnant. he was having a baby, his own baby. "okay, just a few more questions. you’re due in seven months but we would like a rough idea of what you plan to do for the birth. it doesn't have to be set in stone, but just something so we can make arrangements ahead of time or talk about a different option."

"um, i really don't know." jihoon placed a hand on the back of his neck, looking down.

"that's completely fine." the doctor smiled. "it's all very sudden. you could have a home birth or a hospital birth. we can talk about whether you'd want a water birth or not."

"uh, maybe a home one." he sighed. "i think i'll feel safer at home. you know with a familar scent around and in a nest."

"many omegas pick that route and it normally always goes smoothly. a nurse will have all the equipment needed and unless there's something seriously wrong you should be able to stay at home and not come to the hospital. the nurse always checks on the baby for a few weeks after the birth just to make sure everything is going smoothly."

"sounds great." jihoon smiled. "i think a home birth is something i definitely want to do." the doctor nodded typing it into the computer.

"okay, now any people you would want with you?" jihoon raised an eyebrow. "if you say you want to be alone, then you can be, the nurse won't let anyone into the room you're in, whether you're having a water birth or not."

"um, jeonghan. yoon jeonghan and wonwoo, jeon wonwoo." he smiled. "i trust them." the doctor nodded. "can you add soonyoung, kwon soonyoung. just in case?"

"okay, yoon jeonghan, kwon soonyoung and jeon wonwoo." the doctor smiled. "who are they to you?"

"jeonghan and wonwoo are my close friends. soonyoung is... my best friend. he's the pup's father. i want him there just in case. i have seven months, something might happen."

"anything you want." the doctor smiled. "last question. are you planning on recieving pain relief?"

"yes, one hundred percent." jihoon chuckled and the doctor did too.

"okay that's perfect." the doctor smiled. "if i could see you again next week that would be perfect." then the doctor passed jihoon some books. "here's some things that may be useful on reading to prepare yourself for pregnancy, childbirth and taking care of a newborn. i must tell you that home births are normally natural births, so there's an extra book on natural births which will hopefully explain it."

"thank you." jihoon smiled, placing the books in his bag. "i'll be here next week."

the doctor smiled and waved him off, jihoon just sighed as he went past the reception and out the door. people in the waiting room still looked at him as he left which he hated but he had to leave somehow. and he was glad when he left without much hassle.

it was when he was in the car park that he had a midlife crisis.

he heard a beep of a car horn and he jumped a mile. "what are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked. _oh no_. he cursed in his brain as he continued walking. "jihoon, i know you can hear me."

jihoon stopped, huffed before cocking his head to the side and storming around the side of the car and into the passenger seat.

"are you following me now?" jihoon scowled. "we may be best friends, soonyoung, but that doesn't mean you have the right to follow me."

"i'm here to get a prescription." soonyoung sighed. "painkillers." soonyoung said when jihoon gave him a curious look.

"are you okay?" jihoon asked, worry spiking in his scent and soonyoung smiled warmly. it was nice to have jihoon caring about him again. he missed having that someone that he could always lean on.

"headaches." soonyoung clarified. jihoon whined and soonyoung just chuckled. "i'll be fine. i have a meeting soon to see if i can get the promotion. i'd rather not have a raging head ache while i'm in there."

"why are you coming here?" jihoon raised an eyebrow. "you could easily get painkillers at the store."

"i need the strong ones." soonyoung stated.

"are they that bad?" jihoon asked. "soonyoung, you should rest."

"i have more to worry about right now." soonyoung sighed, trying to find a parking space but out of all days everyone decided to come to the doctors today. "i have to focus on work, and you're sick. i have to focus on you as well. i don't have time to rest."

"i can look after myself." soonyoung gave jihoon a knowing look. "what? i can!"

"you've been throwing up non stop for weeks."

"non stop is a bit of an exaggeration." jihoon scoffed.

"fine, if you want to be precise." soonyoung scoffed back. "you've been throwing up as soon as you wake up, right before you go to bed and mostly around dinner time. what did the doctor say anyway?"

"just a bug." jihoon lied. "should be gone soon." he was bare face lying to soonyoung's face and he wanted to tell him so badly, just blurt it out and hope that soonyoung would stop the car and hug him tight saying how this is what he had always dreamed of and he was so excited to be a father. that jihoon could move in and they'd look after their precious little one together.

maybe they'd settle down for real together, mate, get married, maybe even have a few more pups before they decided their little family was complete and grew old together. but that was a little dream in jihoon's head that lived there rent free. and it would never move out, and it would never become reality.

"how long will you be?" jihoon asked. soonyoung shrugged, finally finding a parking space.

"there's loads of people here so it could be all day. i only have to show my previous prescription papers and they should let me have some."

jihoon just hummed as soonyoung stopped the car and got out, saying he wouldn't be long and that jihoon basically had free rein to do whatever he wanted. so jihoon went on his phone looking at nursery inspiration. his pup was going to need a place to sleep, his house had a spare room so all he needed was an idea.

jihoon was pretty minimalist. he liked things cute and simple and he ultimately decided that he'd go for a minimalist look to match the rest of his house because he was all about being consistent.

his mind then started to wander. he thought about the cute outfits he could dress his baby in and the photos he could take to share with his friends and family.

he thought about seeing his baby grow up, learning their first word, how to crawl and how to walk. when they were old enough for their first day of school and so on until they were a teenager, and then an adult and would he end up having grandpups?

now he was excited. he started looking online for baby supplies. a crib, changing tables, toys, nappies and bottles. he even found a rocking chair and decided to order it right then and there because he'd always wanted one. the one he had chosen looked very comfortable, cushioned and had enough room for him to sit crossed legged if he wanted to although it made a big dent in his bank account.

wow he really was having a baby. his hand went down to his stomach again and he smiled so warmly, purred into the quiet car as he wished to meet his pup as soon as possible.

he had to snap out of his thought, close the app on his phone and bring his hand away from his stomach as soonyoung opened the car door. "that didn't take too long did it?"

jihoon shook his head. "no." soonyoung just sighed, sitting in the car. there was still something off with his best friend and he hadn't been able to figure it out for weeks.

"which place do you want to go to?" soonyoung asked, starting the car up. "my place or yours?"

jihoon looked out the window, humming before answering. "mine." soonyoung nodded. "jihoon, if you need anything, you know you can call me."

"yes." he nodded. "what makes you think i don't?" soonyoung shrugged. "do you want to talk, soonie?"

soonyoung sighed and kept driving and the hurt in jihoon's heart hit him like a truck. he'd hurt his best friend so bad because he was too afraid.

when they arrived at jihoon's house, soonyoung took a seat on the settee. jihoon stood by the door looking at said alpha, taking a seat beside him.

"what's wrong?" jihoon whined. "you're acting different."

"i'm not the only one." jihoon raised an eyebrow. "we haven't really hung out in ages because you're so awkward around me." jihoon sighed at soonyoung's words. "i get that we slept together but i thought we'd put it in the past."

"it's not that easy." jihoon replied.

"why?" soonyoung pleaded. "i just want my best friend back. i want you back properly, jihoon. not just seeing each other when i come home from work and then you go in the other room because you're too sick. i want you back."

"i'm better. i promise i'm okay." jihoon looked at his bag. should he? soonyoung had the right to know. but he would leave him all alone. he couldn't ruin what they had or what soonyoung's aspirations in life were. although if he just told him, soonyoung would be over the moon.

"i love you, soonyoung." soonyoung gave him a look and he panicked. "i wouldn't want you to think we weren't friends." 

"okay, well i'm glad we are." soonyoung smiled. "hugs?"

"be careful. don't squeeze too hard." soonyoung always gave tight hugs but he was pregnant so having the alpha squeeze him wouldn't be great. soonyoung nodded, placing it down to the fact that jihoon was sick. he wrapped his arms around his best friend and pulled him close, letting the omega scent him, doing the same back.

jihoon didn't realise how close they were until he could feel soonyoung's breath against him. he moved away, coughing and pointing to his spare room.

"can you help me move the boxes?" he asked. "i'm thinking of doing something with the room and i need the boxes out."

"why can't you do it?" soonyoung joked. "you'll only shout at me for not doing it to your satisfaction."

"because i'm p-" he stopped. "i'm poorly." he pouted. "please, soonie." he whined, tugging on soonyoung's arm. "i'll make it worth your while."

"we gonna kiss or something?" he joked and jihoon winked. soonyoung knew he was joking but he let jihoon drag him into the room.

they moved the boxes fairly quickly, making jokes and jihoon shouting at soonyoung just like he had guessed. it had also ended in soonyoung going through all the boxes, pulling out old photographs of them. oh the memories.

soonyoung had found one of jihoon holding chan after he was born. he and jihoon were only young when chan was born. around three or four but he remembered being excited that a baby was born.

jihoon smiled at the picture. he was excited to be able to hold his own pup. he wiped a tear, his emotions were all over the place. 

soonyoung just cooed. he didn't know why jihoon was emotional but he guessed it was the sickness. he just held him close, rubbing his back lightly.

"do you ever think about holding a pup?" jihoon asked.

"i've held a pup before." soonyoung chuckled. "our friends have had pups." soonyoung reminded, thinking about his college friend that grew up and recently had a pup. he remembered bringing a gift to the hospital and holding the little one. they were so precious.

"no, like your own pup."

"like one i've created?" jihoon nodded. "hmm, not really." jihoon pouted, looking down. "have you?"

"i have." he admitted, nodding. "i guess alpha's don't really think of that." soonyoung shrugged.

"who knows, i don't really ask many alpha's that." he chuckled. "i could imagine you with a pup."

"really?" jihoon questioned.

soonyoung nodded. "you've always been caring, even if you don't notice it. you just seem to know what you're doing."

"not really. i guess i'm going to have to start learning though." jihoon paused, fear in his veins. "you know i guess for the future."

"i think parenthood mostly comes naturally jihoon." soonyoung smiled. "you won't have to worry about for a while. anyways what are you going to do to this room?"

"uh, yeah." jihoon smiled weakly. "i don't really know. um, i just don't like it." soonyoung scoffed. "what now?"

"you've made me move all of these boxes, and will probably make me put them all in the attic as well so you can stand in an empty room and think." jihoon laughed.

"you love me really." jihoon teased. "you'd do anything for me."

"you're lucky i do love you." soonyoung just blushed after he said it, taking another box out. jihoon just blushed too. he let his hands fall to his stomach, sighing. why was this so domestic? he shouldn't be thinking of family life with soonyoung when he knew that could never happen. if soonyoung ever found out he was pregnant, which he was bound to when he was growing a bump and then giving birth. but if he ever did find out before then, he was going to tell him that the pup was someone else's. he couldn't let soonyoung give up everything he had worked for.

"okay. i'm almost done." soonyoung smiled. "it's not been too difficult but i need some help with the last boxes."

jihoon knew he shouldn't be picking up heavy boxes when it could put strain on him that could potentially harm the pup but he couldn't have soonyoung finding out. and he'd only be holding them for a couple of seconds. 

he helped soonyoung with the boxes, true to his thoughts, he was only holding the boxes for a second, maybe less. soonyoung would grab the boxes from him as quickly as he could and place them into the attic.

once they were done, soonyoung climbed back down, sweat slowly forming and god, jihoon had to look away. he didn't want to do something he'd regret.

soonyoung was simply just an attractive alpha. anything he'd do was instantly attractive to the omega. he'd always been jealous if soonyoung would bring someone new to hang around with their group.

maybe the reason why soonyoung's relationships never really lasted too long is because jihoon would cling to him like his life depended on it.

in truth, jihoon's thoughts were right but it was soonyoung that had broken off all his relationships. sometimes soonyoung would think back on some of his break ups because he never knew why he was never upset but then he knew why.

_"are you going to tell him to leave?" his current partner asked. soonyoung had been having this non stop bullshit for hours now and he was tired. he groaned, rubbing his hands over his face and into his hair._

_"no." soonyoung said bluntly. "why should i?"_

_"because he was all over you." his partner scoffed. they were arguing over lunch with their friends. jihoon had snuggled up next to soonyoung, even sitting on his lap as he clung to him, glaring at soonyoung's partner the whole evening._

_"he's my best friend, we've been like that since we were young." soonyoung reasoned. "jihoon's a clingy person, especially with me. it's how he's always been. he's not going to change because you don't like it."_

_"he acts like he wants to ride your dick." soonyoung growled at that. "you seriously don't see the way he looks at you like you're going to propose to him any minute? he probably wants you to fuck him."'_

_"don't talk about jihoon like that." soonyoung growled. "you know nothing about him."_

_"stop talking to him. delete his number, pictures, videos, anything you have of him. i don't want him within fifty metres of you. you're my boyfriend, soonyoung. you're letting other omega's sit on your lap like it's a hobby. he acts like he's in heat all the damn time."_

_"i'm not doing this." soonyoung scoffed. "goodbye, it was nice knowing you, but we're over."_

_"excuse me." his partner scoffed. "are you breaking up with me?"_

_"i think i made myself pretty clear." he warned. "not only are you trying to control what i do and who i talk to, you're disrespecting my best friend who's just being himself. so we're over. get your shit and get out."_

_"you're choosing your little slut over me?" his ex-partner asked and soonyoung's blood was boiling. if he wasn't careful he'd be having to pay to get his wall fixed because his fist would be going through it._

_soonyoung responded with a nod. "yes, i am." his ex-partner scoffed, storming to pack their bags and leave. when they arrived to the door to the living room, looking at soonyoung they scoffed again._

_"you're a pathetic excuse of an alpha." soonyoung just nodded. "i can't believe you'd pick him over me."_

_"i can." soonyoung shrugged. "he's the most important person in my life. he was there to make me happy, he was there to make my days better, he was there when i needed to cry. he helped me through my ruts, bringing me food and water when they had to chain me up because all i wanted was to put my knot in something. he was there with me through everything. the only thing you've given me is headaches."_

_"you're never going to find anyone with that attitude." soonyoung shrugged._

_"i'd rather be alone than have someone take away the person who i care about the most. if someone's going to date me they have to accept jihoon. you don't so, goodbye."_

_"this is so stupid." soonyoung just laughed and that's when his ex just left. he sat in silence for a minute, biting his lip. he wasn't upset, didn't feel like crying at all. he was angry however. angry at how his ex could talk about jihoon like that._

_the deeper part of him, the alpha part of him, wanted to take a trip to jihoon's house and have him right there and then, make him scream so loud that his ex would hear it from wherever they were but the rational part of him just went outside to punch a punching bag._

_he ended the night sweating and voice hoarse from yelling in nothing but anger. he wasn't upset and sometimes he wondered why._

it was obviously because he was so smitten with his best friend, but he was too oblivious to see that. jihoon just left soonyoung to lift the ladder back up. he went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. 

soonyoung joined him shortly after, leaning against one of the counters. jihoon passed him his own cup of drink which soonyoung thanked him for, sipping occasionally whilst looking at jihoon without breaking eye contact.

"can i help?" jihoon chuckled.

"why didn't you get rid of anything?" soonyoung asked. jihoon raised an eyebrow, he had no clue what soonyoung was talking about. "i found stuff. _his_ stuff."

jihoon paused, stopping in his tracks like had turned to stone. he felt the fear creep up in his veins and his eyes sting with tears.

jihoon knew he should've gotten rid of all his stuff, threw it away or burnt it all and throw the ashes somewhere and just forget the other ever existed. but it wasn't that easy.

"i don't know." jihoon shrugged. he truly didn't know why he had kept particular things from his ex. he had put them in boxes and put them in the storage room hoping he'd never have to recover them. it's even worse that soonyoung had to find them when the alpha had a resentment for his ex, with reasons.

soonyoung just stayed quiet, avoiding the others gaze. part of him hurt that jihoon kept things from someone who hurt him so badly to the point soonyoung was the only one who could protect him.

"i guess it's just difficult to get rid of stuff when i was with him for so long." soonyoung's glare caused jihoon to sigh. "i know you don't like it, and i'll get rid of it all."

soonyoung still remembers everything second of that night. he had never been so angry and so scared in his life.

_he was awoken by banging on his door at god knows what time in the morning. he groaned, getting out of bed and wearily making his way to the door, trying not to make any noise that could alert whoever was trying to get in._

_he peeped through the look out and saw that jihoon was stood there. in concern soonyoung opened the door. the last thing he expected was for jihoon to run into his arms, sobbing and shaking as he wrapped his arms right around the older alpha._

_soonyoung wrapped his arms around the omega, pulling away after a while to check on him and when he saw the state jihoon was in he felt his grip tighten. he immediately let go when he heard jihoon whine and flinch._

_jihoon was stood in front of him with a tear stained face, covered in bruises and cuts, his hair was a mess and it looked like he had fought with his boyfriend._

_"what happened, jihoon?" soonyoung led him into the house, helping him out of his coat and into the bathroom to tend to his wounds._

_jihoon gulped and soonyoung placed a hand on his knee to let him know he could confide in him. "he tried to get me to mate. when i said no he got angry. he said i'm his omega so he can do what he likes. i was afraid soonyoung. i called out for you but you didn't come and save me."_

_"he did what?" soonyoung growled. he'd never felt his alpha take over him this quickly. he could feel the ache of his teeth baring and the way his eyes shifted in quick motions._

_"alpha, please calm down." jihoon pleaded, scenting soonyoung to try and calm his wolf but to no avail. soonyoung asked permission to scent jihoon to make him feel safer and jihoon allowed him, shortly after falling asleep._

_soonyoung treated his wounds and placed him in bed, tucking him in and leaving a kiss on his forehead. he heard jihoon's phone vibrate where he placed it on the beside table. he knew he shouldn't have looked but he had to protect his best friend._

**alpha**

_i'm outside your friends place_

_you better tell him you're coming home_

_soonyoung, who couldn't hold his wolf back stormed out the house. he was met with jihoon's boyfriend. he'd never liked the alpha, knew that he was probably the shittiest boyfriend you could ever imagine and soonyoung never saw what jihoon saw in him._

_but then he saw jihoon with bruises and he knew that this alpha had resulted to the lowest thing you could do to someone you claim to love. well soonyoung loved jihoon and if that meant risking his life for him, he'd do it in a heartbeat and he'd do it over and over again._

_"where's jihoon?" the alpha asked, looking soonyoung up and down and soonyoung wasn't the buffest of alpha's but he worked out enough to throw a good punch._

_"that's not your problem." soonyoung's sharp teeth shone and the alpha chuckled. "you stay away from him."_

_"he'll come crawling back to me when he wants someone to please him during his heat."soonyoung growled. he was surprised jihoon hadn't woken up but wasn't backing down. this was jihoon's safety on the line and he knew the other alpha was trying to rile him up. it was working._

_"you're going to turn around and never speak a word to him again, or a swear i'll take care of you myself."_

_"do you love him?" the alpha scoffed. "that's why you care so much? i bet you're only doing this so he keeps sucking your dick." soonyoung's alpha was livid, so was he but that was no match for the anger of a true alpha. "you should see the way he begs. the way he so willingly spreads his legs for a knot. the way he's desperate for it and screams until he can't talk. pretty little jihoon, my pretty omega.”_

_"get his name out your mouth." soonyoung growled. he threw the first punch, making the alpha stumble back. then all hell broke loose with the alpha's growling and throwing punches until they were both bleeding and bruised._

_soonyoung ultimately won the battle when the alpha held his hands up. soonyoung scoffed leaning away and motioning for the alpha to leave. he made sure the alpha knew never to speak to jihoon again. even watched as the alpha deleted his number and pictures. anything related to jihoon._

_soonyoung had went back in the house and was met with a tired jihoon gasping when he noticed the state he was in._

_"alpha." jihoon gasped, running his hands from soonyoung's shoulders to his face, being careful of the bruises and cuts and leading him to the bathroom. "this feels awfully familiar. like it's happened before."_

yeah, no one knew why he had kept photos and just random things that he had collected with his time with his ex. he just knew that now he thought of it he didn't want them.

"i'll get rid of it all." jihoon nodded and soonyoung just stayed quiet. "you can even burn it all yourself if you want to make sure." soonyoung chuckled and leaned away from the counter, placing his cup in the sink. he wrapped his arms around jihoon and pulled him close. slowly running his hands over jihoon's hips and the small of his back.

"how's everything? you feeling any better?" jihoon nodded. he still couldn't tell soonyoung the truth so he just nodded and smiled, hoping soonyoung wouldn't question him further.

"you should sleep or get going. you have that meeting soon." jihoon sighed, wrapping his arms around soonyoung's neck. "i don't want to have to explain why my best friend is asleep when he needs to be getting that promotion."

"you're right." soonyoung nodded and jihoon's breath hitched when he realised how close they were, letting him go and walking towards the front door.

soonyoung kissed his cheek after he had put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. jihoon blushed watching as soonyoung disappeared into his car and then out of the driveway.

"that was your daddy." jihoon smiled as he patted his stomach. he got out the picture of his ultrasound that the doctor had passed to him as he was leaving, placing the picture into a frame and standing it in the now mostly empty spare room which had a few cabinets.

he smiled, looking down at his stomach once again. he couldn't help but be excited. he was excited for his bump to show although he'd have to figure out a way to cover it up.

"hello in there." he chuckled. he shook his head. his pup couldn't hear him yet and he'd probably look crazy if anyone saw him.

but he was happy. he couldn't deny how happy he was. he decided before going to bed that he'd dust down the furniture in the room and move a few pieces since the rocking chair would be here any day. should he get soonyoung to help him? he could just say it was for the room. say he was making a place for them to hang out since it was always in the living room or bedroom.

he had a lot of excuses to come up with. jihoon wished he didn't have to do this but he had no other choice.

he wanted to run to soonyoung and place the alpha's hands on his stomach and say how there was a pup in there, their pup that they created together and they were going to be parents to a precious baby.

he wanted soonyoung to kneel down and lift his shirt, kiss all over his tummy and say how excited he was. they'd cry and hug and maybe even kiss because jihoon was so smitten.

he just wanted to have a happy family but soonyoung wouldn't kneel down and kiss his stomach. he'd cry but probably for all the wrong reasons. at least that's what jihoon wholeheartedly believed.

he knew soonyoung would hate him. he'd call him all the names under the sun and break off their friendship. never see jihoon or the pup ever again and go and get a promotion someplace else, fall in love with someone else, mate someone else, marry someone else and have a family with someone else.

jihoon didn't know if he could do that. he'd have to grow old knowing that he had a child with soonyoung but could never tell him. he could do this alone, he knew he could. it couldn't be that hard right?

he'd breeze through pregnancy, pop out a child and then raise them. easy right? well maybe not quite...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi!!! punching my wall!!! i really just want to make them a happy family but 🏃🏻 the suspense 😫 the annoyance of wanting them to confess already 😫 the tension 😫 it’s too tempting!!!   
> please i can’t just write a story which is simple and happy sjsjjsjsjjsjsjsjjsjsjsjj i apologise!!! we also saw a little background for soonhoon’s old relationships, i feel so bad for jihoon ;-; but it’s clear that soonyoung loves him so much 😭
> 
> anyways until next update 🥺🥺 stay safe and have a nice week


	5. Change of Heart

"okay, soonyoung." soonyoung was currently sat in the meeting room at the office, getting ready for his interview for the promotion. some other people from the board were there with clipboards and papers, seungcheol was also one. he was someone who could vouch for soonyoung in this situation and he trusted seungcheol to say all things positive. he did work hard and he always showed up unless it was something serious. he was just a great asset to the team which he’s sure would look good with the board. 

there were some other people at the office that also tried for the promotion but he guessed he had an advantage of being close to seungcheol which he shouldn't use but he worked so damn hard he'd take all the credit he could get. he wanted this and he'd been working for this for years.

"we're going to ask you a few questions, then we'll take a week or so and make a decision." soonyoung nodded. "it's all fairly straight forward so we'll just start whenever you're ready."

soonyoung nodded, taking a quick breath and drink of water before motioning for him to start. seungcheol gave him a nod of the head, and soonyoung was ready to ace this interview.

"why do you want this promotion?" soonyoung could feel the nerves but he swallowed them down.

"i love what i do. my current position has given me a lot of experience and insight to business and i'm ready to learn more. i want to learn more and continue to expand my knowledge when it comes to this field of work." seungcheol gave him a subtle thumbs up and he calmed. he was glad to know he was at least doing well and was overdoing it. even the others at the table nodded as they jotted words onto paper. that should be a good sign.

"the next question was about your current position but you've pretty much given us a solid answer for what you liked about it." soonyoung nodded. "what exactly do you know about the promotion you're running for?"

"i'll get to add my own ideas and creations into our branch. i love working and creating my own ideas so being able to develop them as i take this next step is a great opportunity that i wouldn't put to waste. i'll also work longer hours which means i can spend more time helping the branch."

more nods and hums indicated to soonyoung that he was doing a good job. he kept a somewhat straight face, smiling when he was answering the questions. he was using all the techniques he possible could that seungcheol had advised to him and when he had searched it on the internet it because he was overthinking.

"why should we consider you for the promotion?" the man asked, looking towards him. "you seem pretty happy with your position."

"i want to contribute more. i want to learn more. i'm passionate about what i do and i want to do as much as i can to keep it going for many years." soonyoung smiled. he was surprised he hadn't messed up. he was someone that always tripped over his words if he was nervous but for some reason he was flying through this. maybe it was because he wanted this so bad.

"how would your colleagues describe you?" soonyoung accepted the question quickly. although he didn't really know why it was important he guessed he'd be higher up in the company and if the others had a hate for him then they were more likely to ask to leave.

"hardworking, trustworthy, reliable, organised." soonyoung looked at the man across from him who nodded. "we all get along very well." he added and the man smiled.

"it's good that you care about your other colleagues it shows you're passionate and care about every part of the job." then the man paused. "although i probably shouldn't have told you that." soonyoung chuckled. "how would you handle rejection?"

"if i wasn't able to get the promotion i wouldn't be upset. it would make me thrive to work harder and gain more knowledge and more experience so i can try again. i won't give up on something i'm passionate about. i'll fight for it."

seungcheol was smiling widely as he watched soonyoung. he didn't think he'd need to vouch for him like the others. he was doing so well he already thought that he had the panel convinced.

"if we did promote you, how would you approach the others that didn't make it this far?" soonyoung smiled.

"i'd tell them not to give up, and that they always have a chance. there's always going to be rejection in industries. but you just have to work hard and keep trying until you are ready. i wouldn't hinder their performance or make them feel any less to me. they've worked just as hard to have the opportunity to get this promotion than me."

it said a lot about soonyoung as a person. he always cared about others. he'd never put anyone down for anything and that's what people saw in him. his greatness, his kindness. kwon soonyoung was just a star and he shone so brightly it could make anyone smile.

the panel looked up, smiling at him and nodded. soonyoung just did the same back, taking a sip of his water after noticing how dry his throat was from the inevitable nerves.

"thank you, soonyoung." one of them said and soonyoung stood up, bowing and thanking them all. "we'll get back to you soon. until then good luck."

soonyoung took a huge sigh when he left the room. he was thankfully the last candidate to have their interview so seungcheol met him outside after about ten minutes.

"you did amazing." seungcheol smiled as he approached the younger alpha. soonyoung felt relief course through his veins. the last thing he'd want to hear is that he'd done awfully. "i think you have a real chance. i think you may have even sold them. they were talking very highly of you which is a good thing... a very good thing."

soonyoung motioned to the stairs that would lead him to his department. "should i start packing my boxes ready to move in?"

seungcheol knew it was a joke and had even chuckled but he shook his head. "if you do that and they see, they'll think you're too eager. you definitely wouldn't get the place if they catch you."

"noted." soonyoung chuckled. "i need to get my coat anyway." he motioned and seungcheol let him go after patting his back a few times and giving him his luck. 

soonyoung made his way to his office, surprised to find jihoon there. he opened the door and it was like everything happened in slow motion.

jihoon turned around, smiling widely as he hurried to hug his best friend tight. soonyoung accepted the hug, scent minty and fresh with happiness and jihoon basked in the emotions. he loved seeing soonyoung so happy.

he passed soonyoung a bag. soonyoung raised an eyebrow but opened it. he was met with a box and when he opened it he gasped.

"jihoon, this must've been expensive." soonyoung pulled the watch out of its box. it was one he had been looking at through shop windows for a few months and was actually saving to get. although he had a steady income he couldn't start throwing it away.

jihoon shook his head. "you've been looking at it for ages. i know you'd do good in your interview so what's a little reward? we know you can do it."

"we?"

"uh- yes." he panicked. oh god, he was panicking. "we, the office. we know you'll do really well." soonyoung nodded and brought jihoon into his arms again.

"thank you. i love it." he smiled, pressing his lips to jihoon's head, taking in the scent of his shampoo and conditioner. something about holding him close just felt so right.

jihoon pulled away after a minute or so. he placed a hand on his own back, rubbing slightly.

"you okay?" soonyoung asked. jihoon nodded. in fact he wasn't okay, he was in a lot of pain. he had already been three weeks since he found out about his pregnancy. 

since his baby was growing steadily and healthily he had started having bad cramps as his body naturally changed to allow his pup to develop. he couldn't believe he was able to hide it for this long.

he often spent hours upon hours in the evening in his pup's soon to be bedroom in the rocking chair that had arrived. he had indeed got his alpha best friend to help him set it up, coming up with an excuse as to why he got one. they had ended up sitting together on it, jihoon comfortably seated on soonyoung's lap.

at points soonyoung's hand would travel to his stomach and even though jihoon knew soonyoung had no clue about their baby, he still felt comfort. he still felt that soonyoung knew and he was happy and content with their little family.

he'd think about the time he was finally able to hold his pup and sit in the room in the rocking chair, holding them close, humming to them, maybe reading a little storybook. it just brought so much comfort to jihoon and he was very excited.

he knew all the pain he would endure would be worth it by the end. but he wasn't realising the sheer pain he'd put the alpha through. not being able to help jihoon through his pregnancy would break him but it wasn't his fault if jihoon wouldn't tell him.

"are you free?" jihoon asked. he felt so silly asking soonyoung like that. things were still slightly awkward between them no matter how hard they tried to fix it.

"i'm a very busy man, hoonie." soonyoung joked. "you must be brave to ask me for my time when i'm a very busy business wolf."

"business wolf." jihoon scoffed. "you really think you're funny."

"i am funny." soonyoung chuckled and jihoon winced at the pain in his back. "are you sure you're okay?"

"fine." he smiled and when he caught jeonghan looking at them he pulled soonyoung away. he knew jeonghan would be able to sus him out and he was very surprised he hadn't already.

"do you want me to drive you home? you really didn't have to wait for me, it's getting late."

"i wanted to. it's not a problem." jihoon started walking out the room, soonyoung following after grabbing his coat and gift bag.

soonyoung just chuckled, shaking his head as he closed the office door and led jihoon to the car.

when they got to jihoon's place they were met with there friends. jihoon had known they'd be there and had taken the precautionary steps to put a lock on the pup's bedroom door. he'd obviously take it off when the time came but he didn't want anyone finding it.

they all were inside jihoon's living room, sharing drinks although jihoon settled with apple juice saying how he didn't want to make himself ill. jeonghan was giving him constant glances the whole night and jihoon was concerned but he ignored it, maybe he was sick and wanted to leave.

"what was all this for anyways?" soonyoung asked.

"we all knew you'd do well in your interview and cheol said you have a really good chance to get the promotion so we thought we'd celebrate early." seokmin chuckled, holding up his can of drink. jihoon in his right mind should ring his mother and say how his little brothers were here drinking, but he didn't hate his brothers and they'd tease each other all the time about telling on each other even though they were all in their twenties.

"seungcheol was the one that told me not to celebrate early." he whined, pointing at said alpha who was shaking his hand in the air.

"i said don't let the panel see you celebrating too early. i don't see them now." the others cheered, clinking their cans and glasses together as they talked and just had fun. it was like they hadn't done that in a while.

a few of them parted from the group to go into the kitchen to chat and have a few more drinks, and probably rid jihoon of all his food. more of them stayed in the living room, playing games that they had multiplayer on so they could challenge each other and yelling at the top of their lungs. soonyoung being one of them because he was ultimately losing.

jihoon had noticed that jeonghan was missing. no one else seemed to notice it and that's probably because they were all doing different things. as jihoon walked past the kitchen he saw wonwoo and junhui right there making out like it was their own home.

"hey!" jihoon clapped his hand watching as the two jumped away. "don't commit the sin in my kitchen." he joked as the two just blushed and looked away. jihoon just shook his head making a motion to the two that he was watching them. 

he checked everywhere for jeonghan, even texting his phone but he got no answer. he sighed, leaning against the door frame of his bedroom. there's no way his friend could've gone up in the attic, not without someone noticing.

he could hear the yells of the others and the words of "another round, i'll beat you this time. this game is fucking rigged." he just scoffed. soonyoung hated losing, especially at video games.

then his eyes landed on the pup's room. he knew he had locked it but he just wanted to go and have a look. he'd been just standing in the room sometimes, thinking of how to decorate and looking at his little collection of ultrasound scans.

he had heard his baby's heartbeat at one of the last scans and he remembered how hard he had cried. it was such a wholesome experience, talking to his tummy as his doctor told him that the pup had a strong heartbeat.

he was so glad everything was going smoothly and he planned to keep it that way. nothing could ruin this for him, except that jeonghan was sat in the rocking chair in the room.

jihoon had two keys for the room. and it could lock from the inside as well as the outside. just in case he was inside the room and wouldn't be able to get out quick enough if someone was there.

he grabbed the extra key from the pot in his bedroom. for some reason he didn't know where the other one had gone but he paid no mind to it.

when he opened the door he didn't look into the room properly, he just closed it quietly behind him, going to lock it when he heard someone clear their throat.

jihoon jumped a mile, hand instantly attaching to his stomach in fear of scaring his pup. he turned around to see jeonghan sat in the rocking chair with one of jihoon's ultrasound pictures in his hand.

"jeongha-"

"when were you going to tell me, jihoon?" he cut straight to the chase. the look the other omega was giving him didn't settle his nerves.

"i was." jihoon sighed. he walked over and took the picture from jeonghan. well more like snatched it from him but in all honestly he was kind of pissed. "what makes you think you have the right to snoop around anyway? we're friends, han but that doesn't give you permission to come in here."

"this isn't about me." jeonghan looked away. "this is about you, jihoon. i knew something was going on with you. i had my suspicions that this was it but why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"i did." jihoon shrugged but jeonghan wasn't buying it.

"bullshit and you know it. what, you're just going to tell me that these scans are fake." he pointed at jihoon before softening his gaze. "the test was positive wasn't it?" jihoon nodded.

"i was scared." jihoon admitted and jeonghan brought him into his arms. "i'm scared, jeonghan. i'm so happy but i'm so terrified that something will go wrong or everyone will hate me."

"is it soonyoung’s?" jihoon nodded again. "what did he say?"

"he doesn't know." jihoon whispered and jeonghan went to say something. "and it's going to stay that way."

"you're not going to tell him?" jihoon's shake of the head confirmed the question and jeonghan's mood shifted and in all honestly jihoon didn't want to deal with it, the obvious annoyance showing on his features. "are you fucking kidding me? he deserves to know."

"i've made the decision not to tell him. i can't ruin everything for him. so i'm keeping it that way and i would like it if you respected my decision. if he finds out i'm telling him it's someone else's."

"you really have no faith in soonyoung do you?" jeonghan scoffed. "i can't believe you'd do this to him."

"i have reasons." jihoon rolled his eyes. "maybe if you weren't so nosy."

"like i said this isn't about me." jeonghan snapped. "you're trying to do this alone, when you have all of us. you have the father of that pup downstairs playing games because he's oblivious that you're carrying his child. you have no trust in him and he's your best friend."

"it's my decision, jeonghan!" jihoon could feel the burn in his throat. "that's final!"

"i have never in my life thought i'd be so upset with you, but here we are." jeonghan stood up. "i'm not happy with this. i think you're doing the wrong thing."

"well it's not your decision to make." jihoon looked at the ultrasound pictures. "don't touch these again— ever. this is _my_ baby, _my_ pup. you had no right coming in here anyway."

"what's going on?" they both looked to the door seeing seokmin. he saw the glossy eyes of his older brother and slowly made his way in closing the door. jihoon looked at jeonghan pleading with his eyes, he was covering the photos but jeonghan wasn't having it.

"jihoon's pregnant." jihoon sighed. he felt like crying this was not how he expected anyone to find out let alone his younger brother. when he looked at seokmin his eyes widened.

"you never told me." he just pulled jihoon into a hug.

"no one was meant to find out." jihoon huffed. "thank you for nothing, jeonghan."

"have you even told seokmin?" jeonghan asked and jihoon glared at him.

"told me what?"

"nothing." jihoon hissed.

"soonyoung's the father." jeonghan told. seokmin gasped, hand covering his mouth. "jihoon's not planning on telling him."

"i can't sit here and say that i'm not surprised." seokmin admitted, he took note of the glare jihoon shot him. "oh come on. you've been best friends for years and the way you look at him like you're so in love. it was only a matter of time."

"it doesn't go beyond these walls. you keep your mouths shut about this." jihoon warned. "i won't talk to you ever again if you do."

"jihoon, you should tell soonyoung." seokmin was a lot more soft with jihoon. he knew his brother best and one thing about jihoon was he hated confrontation. that was one reason he scented soonyoung a lot. he wouldn't have to confront the omega's that would bother him that way.

"you lied to me, hoon." jeonghan shook his head. "all i want is what's best for you and what's best for your pup. don't you think soonyoung would want that too?"

"i was scared!" he yelled, and now he was crying. "i don't know how to be a parent. i don't know anything about parenthood and now i'm being thrown into it. i'm scared every single second of every single day that something will go wrong. i'm scared i'll lose soonyoung because he'll hate me for getting pregnant."

"we can help you tell soonyoung." seokmin urged. jihoon shook his head. "come on, ji. i don't think he'll react badly."

"no and that's final." jihoon growled, placing his ultrasound picture on top of the cabinet.

"but why?" jeonghan tried to get jihoon to just tell him but his friend was always so quiet about his feelings, especially ones that made him vulnerable. "you lied to me once don't do it again. i'm here for you, jihoon. i'm here to help you through this, you don't need to do it alone. you know you can't do it alone."

"he doesn't want this, jeonghan." jihoon looked down. he felt the tears and he sighed, shaking his head. "the last thing he wants is this. he doesn't want me, he doesn't want our baby. my baby. he'll hate me forever and i don't want that to happen."

"how do you know that?" seokmin asked. he was still speaking softly, he did believe that maybe jeonghan was going a bit to hard on his brother but he wanted to help him.

"because i do." jihoon sighed. "this is my decision and i'm staying with it. you tell anyone and we're done." he said to the both of them. "brother... friend... i don't care."

"jihoon, you're being so fucking selfish." jeonghan had enough. "soonyoung has done nothing but put you first in his life since the day i met you both. probably even before that and you're going to keep this from him."

"jeonghan, calm down." seokmin pushed his brother behind him. "he's pregnant, calm down."

"do you realise how much soonyoung wants to be a dad? he talks about pups to cheol all the time. he wants a pup and he wants one with you it's so obvious. you're not thinking about anyone but yourself, jihoon, because that's who you are."

"jeonghan, it's for his own good." jihoon whispered. "he can have a life now, he can get the promotion and meet someone new. he doesn't want this with me."

"there you go again!" jeonghan threw his hands in the air and jihoon cowered behind seokmin who stood in front of him. "me, me, me. when is it going to be about soonyoung? never because the only person you care about is lee jihoon!" jeonghan threw his hands in the air again and it knocked the ultrasound picture off the cabinet.

the door flew open as jihoon came from behind seokmin to pick up the smashed picture. he glared at jeonghan, placing the picture frame in the cabinet drawer along with the other ones.

"everything okay?" soonyoung asked. "we heard shouting and then a crash." jihoon just chuckled before storming out. "ji? what happened?"

"soonyoung." jeonghan sighed. seokmin glared at him and jeonghan in his right mind should tell him. "jihoon's not to blame. i am. i accused him of faking being ill so he could get out of work."

seokmin raised an eyebrow but part of him was thankful that he'd let his older brother tell soonyoung in his own time.

"why would you say that?" soonyoung defended. "he's not been well, jeonghan. he's been throwing up for weeks and you think he's faking. some friend you are."

jeonghan just sighed, looking towards the drawer. soonyoung had already left before jeonghan could say anything and as everyone else started leaving seokmin smiled towards him, telling him that he knew is brother and jihoon would tell him. he just needed to do it in his own time.

as the rest stayed there, leaving the room and not snooping, they all went downstairs to wait for jihoon to return since they couldn't leave his house unattended and none of them had a key.

soonyoung on the other hand was trying to find jihoon. jihoon never really drove places and he wouldn't take soonyoung's car. soonyoung's car was still in the driveway so it was clear he had walked.

it was cold and dark outside and jihoon was clearly very distressed and alone. soonyoung had left the house without even putting on his jacket. he had just slipped on his shoes and ran out to try and find him but jihoon had simply disappeared. 

he thought maybe he had walked in the wrong direction until he saw jihoon sat on one of the nearby benches. he sighed, more like shivered, but he walked up to jihoon and sat beside him.

"hey." he hid the shiver and the chatter of his teeth. he hid it all because he knew jihoon needed him to be strong for him. he knew that he had to be warm for jihoon and he couldn't let him see him cold.

"leave me alone." soonyoung frowned. he kept his seat by jihoon, placing his arms on his knees as he leant forward, dropping his head a few times and looking up.

"what's wrong?" soonyoung asked again. "i'm not leaving until you tell me." jihoon stayed quiet. "fine. i guess i'm staying here all night." he leant back against the bench backrest.

"aren't you cold?" jihoon asked. the omega was able to grab his coat as he left and he wasn't that cold, if anything the fluffy inside of his coat made him warm and cosy. but soonyoung was out in a short sleeve shirt that he had changed into when they all started playing games. he had spare clothes at jihoon's place so he could do what he wanted.

"no." he lied. "even if i was it doesn't matter. you matter more to me than myself."

jihoon broke down into loud sobs then. he was so glad that no one was walking where they were or they'd think something was wrong. well there was something wrong but jihoon didn't know how to tell him.

"don't cry, baby." soonyoung cooed, pulling jihoon into his side. "please tell me what's wrong."

"you'll hate me." jihoon cried. he looked up to soonyoung and it broke the alpha's heart seeing jihoon's face wet with tears.

"i'd never hate you. whatever you need i'm here for you." soonyoung noticed the way jihoon leaned into him more. "tell me."

"i... i'm-" jihoon felt his breathing pick up and he felt himself panicking. "i can't do it, soonyoung."

"breathe." soonyoung whispered. "it's okay. take your time." jihoon cried more. soonyoung was just perfect. jeonghan was right, he did care so much about him. he was literally sat in the freezing cold for jihoon and he was treating him so unfairly.

"i need to tell you something." jihoon was still trying to catch his breath from panicking and the touch of his alpha on his lower back brought him comfort. "it's something important but i don't know how to tell you."

"you can tell me anything." soonyoung spoke so softly, jihoon just couldn't keep it up.

"i don't know how to. i don't want you to hate me and leave me all alone." jihoon cried. "that's my worse fear so i thought if i tried to hide it that you wouldn't leave."

"no matter what you tell me, i'll never hate you. you mean the world to me, jihoon. i've left relationships because i care about you. i've tried my best to achieve all i can for you. i do everything for you. you are my purpose, jihoon."

"i'm such a horrible person." jihoon wailed. "i'm sorry. i can't do this alone, soonyoung."

"hey, hey, hey." he shushed the crying omega, placing his head on jihoon's shoulder, scenting him to help calm him. "you can tell me in your own time. when you're comfortable. i won't go anywhere, okay."

jihoon nodded, calming until he was just hiccuping. soonyoung noticed how much he had tired himself out.

"let's go home, hmm?" jihoon nodded. "you're tired." jihoon nodded again. despite his coldness, soonyoung carried jihoon all the way home. when they arrived, jihoon was fast asleep.

he walked in the house, going straight to jihoon's bedroom and placing him down. jeonghan and seokmin had followed him just in case.

they saw soonyoung tucking jihoon under the covers, leaving a kiss on his head as he sat beside him, holding his hand. the obvious shiver of the alpha was seen as he was so cold. but his priority was his omega.

"he'll be a good dad." jeonghan whispered. "when jihoon tells him. he'll tell him when he's ready."

"he'll be a good alpha too." seokmin smiled. "jihoon loves him. the way jihoon looks at soonyoung is like the way my eomma and appa look at each other. they're so in love. i mean look." seokmin pointed. "soonyoung must be freezing but he's making sure he's okay."

"listen, seokmin. i'm sorry you had to stand in between that. you know the last thing i would want to do is make jihoon feel like that."

"i know." seokmin nodded. "you want what's best for him. i think you did the right thing, maybe you didn't say it right but he needed to hear that. maybe now he'll be able to tell soonyoung."

the two of them walked off before soonyoung left the room. soonyoung finally came out the room after a few minutes, turning on the heaters as he did.

"is he okay?" chan asked. soonyoung nodded.

"i'm going to stay here for tonight. he was really upset i want to make sure he'll be okay."

"what did he say?" junhui asked. they weren't ones to intrude but jihoon was important to them.

"he told me he needed to tell me something but he just doesn't know how. i'll let him take his time. he'll tell me soon."

the others left shortly after leaving soonyoung to lock the front door and make sure everything was switched off. he made his way to jihoon's room stopping by the spare room.

he couldn't lie he was curious, but he wouldn't go snooping through his best friends things. he needed jihoon to trust him and tell him what he needed when he was ready.

he sighed making his way to the bedroom and slowly and quietly making his way in, closing the door behind him. he pulled his shirt from over his head, placing it in the washing basket and pulling on a pair of sweatpants after he had discarded of his jeans.

he left his shirt off knowing that the warmth of an alpha would comfort jihoon's omega. he was right as he climbed in next to jihoon, pulling him close and leaving a kiss on his head.

jihoon had a lot to tell him, and he would tell him. he just needed to work up the courage and find the best way to tell him. the more someone rushed him the longer it would take for him to come clean with soonyoung.

but he knew he had to do it soon. he knew he couldn't do this alone. he wouldn't be able to raise a pup alone and he wouldn't be able to go through his pregnancy and labor alone.

he just wanted his alpha and now it was up to him to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi!! i hope this chapter was okay 🥺 a lot kind of happened lol but jihoon’s had a change of heart which is good 🥺 i still feel so bad for soonyoung ;-; he’s literally the sweetest ever and he clearly cares so much for hoon, my heart hurts for him so much. 
> 
> it’s december now as well!! i’m honestly looking forward to christmas since this year hasn’t been the best for most of us. hopefully next year will shape up and be a lot more positive, although i want to be positive, it’s difficult to with everything going on and having another year like this one will be exhausting lmao. i just want to have fun again, i had a lot planned this year which couldn’t happen and now we don’t know when it’ll be able to happen again :( hopefully soon. 
> 
> anyways enough with my little ramble lmao sometimes it’s good to get your feelings out. i honestly haven’t had the best week but writing chapters always seems to lift my mood 🥺 
> 
> until next chapter, stay safe and have a nice week 🥺💞


	6. The Right Thing To Do

it had been six weeks and jihoon still hadn't told soonyoung. it wasnt because he didn't want to, he really wanted to, he was actually anticipating it, but soonyoung was very busy lately with work. he had gotten the promotion and now his work schedule was very hectic. jihoon honestly regretted not telling him the last time they hung out together when they had a movie marathon but he hadn’t been ready to tell soonyoung then and he hadn’t suspected that the alpha would be so in demand at the office. 

he and soonyoung hardly had any time together and when they did soonyoung fell asleep almost immediately and jihoon would be left watching him. he'd smile, running a hand through the exhausted alpha's hair. he'd even place soonyoung's hand on his bump which had grown a lot, it was starting to get difficult to hide but his oversized clothes came in handy. 

he felt their little one kick for the first time and now talking to his bump had become a lot more precious. he'd tell his pup anything even now as soonyoung slept on the sofa, small snores leaving his open mouth. jihoon felt so bad that soonyoung was so exhausted but soonyoung would do anything to keep his position in the company.   
  


he had soonyoung's hand on his stomach, the pup visibly kicking their father's hand. the pup must recognise him since soonyoung spent the night a few times. jihoon was excited for his appointment the week after since he'd be finding out if he was having a little prince or princess.

jihoon had his oversized jumper on, one that soonyoung got him, which hid his bump and soonyoung hadn't found out but jeonghan and seokmin were very much involved, helping him come up with a plan to tell soonyoung since he was serious about telling him. he was almost halfway through his pregnancy, he had to tell the alpha soon.

the pup kicked once more before jihoon decided that it was time for his tiny one to sleep. he slowly soothed his pup to sleep, humming and soon enough the kicking stopped.

"i promise i'll tell you." jihoon whispered, playing the soonyoung’s hair as he slept. "i promise it'll be soon."

—

jihoon was led on the bed in the doctor’s office, cold gel on his stomach like every week. he still hadn't gotten used to the sensation even after all the weeks he'd been going there. he was nervously anticipating this appointment as he was finding out if he was having a little prince or princess. he didn’t have a preference he just wanted a healthy pup that was his own. 

he honestly wished soonyoung was here with him. he had planned for soonyoung to be at this appointment but he was too busy with work which meant jihoon still hadn't been able to tell him.

he didn't know why it was taking _so_ long for the doctor to just tell him but he was less than patient, tapping his hand against the bed and sighing a few times, even letting out the occasional yawn. the doctor hummed a few times, writing things down before smiling widely at jihoon. _finally!_ he thought.

"congratulations." she clapped her hands, wiggling slightly and jihoon couldn't help but smile at the wholesomeness. his doctor may take forever but she was really sweet and he knew she were just doing her job. "you're having a baby girl."

"a girl." jihoon gasped. the doctor nodded as she helped him sit up. "a princess." he smiled.

"she's growing really well." the doctor pointed at the screen, the strong heartbeat of the pup blaring through the machine. if soonyoung was there it would definitely hurt his ears but jihoon thought it was the best sound in the world. "she's wiggling around a lot which is really good to see. unfortunately for you that means you'll probably be having some hip pain as she starts growing more."

"oh no." jihoon sighed and the doctor chuckled. "she already causes enough trouble." he lightly tapped the side of his bump where there wasn't gel and his daughter kicked back.

"she's a trouble maker. she’s so energetic already." the doctor laughed. "you're halfway through so she'll be here very soon. it's all so exciting."

"she takes after soonyoung for her energy then. i can't wait to meet her." jihoon smiled. he'd already finished the nursery and kept the door locked at all times. he was planning on telling soonyoung very soon but he still had his doubts.

"it seems like she can't wait to see you." the doctor pointed at the screen. "she smiled. it's her facial expressions developing but it was perfect timing." jihoon smiled, nodding his head and wiping a tear.

"sorry." he chuckled and the doctor helped him sit up, passing him a tissue, one for his eyes and one for his stomach.

"please, don't be sorry. it's very precious seeing these moments." the doctor took a seat and let jihoon calm down before continuing. "okay, so this is exciting. we're getting closer and closer to the day."

"it's nerve wracking." jihoon sighed, leg bouncing in nerves.

"hey, it'll all be okay." the doctor reassured. "try and stay as calm as possible. we don't want any stress affecting you and the baby." jihoon nodded. "and you decided you definitely wanted a home birth and you actually only want kwon soonyoung there with you."

"yes." jihoon nodded. "that's all correct." the doctor typed a few things before smiling.

"okay, that seems like all for today. you'll probably experience hip pain now since she's growing, and maybe going on walks or even getting a yoga ball could help. it'll keep both you and baby active and it can be quite fun." jihoon nodded. "you'll also probably starting having intense cravings and waves of tiredness. it's completely normal but if you find that the tiredness is a lot then we recommend you come back sooner. other than that she should be moving around a lot more. she'll be awake all night and asleep all day. starting a routine with her right now is recommended. she can actually see light so she should start to be able to tell that bright light means morning and dim light means bedtime."

"thank you." jihoon nodded, leaving shortly after, placing the scan picture in his bag so he could add it with the others. he was so very happy about the news of his little girl and he just wanted to tell everyone, wanted to scream at the top of his lungs he was that excited.

he got home, after taking the bus because he went alone. soonyoung was busy with work deadlines and jihoon couldn't ask him for favours when he was very busy so he decided to just take the bus which was fine even though it was very busy, but someone had insisted he take their seat.

his feet were aching and just as his doctor said, his hips and back were hurting like hell. he decided to make himself some food as he got in the house since he hadn't eaten a lot and he now had two to feed, and as he did he gave seokmin a call since his younger brother had been his go to when it came to his pregnancy. he was honestly still mad at jeonghan but they had worked it out a little.

he was holding onto the counter lightly swaying his hips to try and ease the pain and the harsh kicks from his little one. the phone stood against a pot as the ringing echoed.

"hoonie!" his younger brother yelled through the phone. the little one residing in his tummy kicked at the loud greeting from her uncle. "how are you?"

"i'm doing good thanks, seokmin. my little one says hello too." seokmin just smiled— more like squealed at jihoon. "is everyone there?"

he had ended up telling his mother and chan by pure accident when he was talking to seokmin on the phone and they had heard but it felt good to have people know about the pup. all that was left was to tell soonyoung, the person he should've told first. the person who helped create the little pup but seemed to be the last person to know.

seokmin just walked into a room where his mother and chan were in frame. they were laughing and chatting together and jihoon smiled until his mother noticed him.

"jihoon, honey." his mother let out a warm smile which made jihoon calm. he had the jitters a lot because he was getting so close to telling soonyoung. he's sure if soonyoung wasn't as busy as he was and if he didn't fall asleep as soon as he hit a surface then the alpha would already know. "how is the pup?"

"good, she's growing really well." there was a pause. a long pause. "hello?" he turned away to continue prepping his meal when they spoke again, making him jump.

"she?" chan questioned. "i'm having a niece!" he yelled. he could faintly hear seokmin and chan arguing in the background about how much they were going to spoil their niece and be the favourite. the sigh from jihoon's mother caused him to laugh.

"no, papa's going to her favourite." jihoon smiled, patting his tummy to which he was given a kick. they stopped once more before jihoon's mother awwed making him sigh and look away.

"i can't believe my first baby is having his own baby. she's going to be beautiful." jihoon chuckled, running a hand on his stomach, thinking about what his daughter would look like. would she look more like soonyoung or himself? maybe she'd be a perfect mixture of the both of them. he stopped when he heard whispering in the background, cocking his head to the side to try and work out who it was.

"jihoon's pregnant?" he heard. he couldn't make out the voice but it was familiar. almost too familiar.

he heard his mother reply with a "yes, i didn't realise you didn't know. i thought maybe he would've told you."

there was an awkward silence before the owner of the voice made themselves known and jihoon had to stop himself from ending the call. he just smiled as wide as he could as his scent spiked in nervousness.

"congratulations, jihoon." soonyoung's mother smiled widely. "she's going to be so precious." jihoon thanked her but his nerves were through the roof. "soonyoung never told me."

then all hell broke loose on the other side. seokmin was yelling, maybe too loud as his daughter started kicking him lightly. chan was laughing, albeit very exaggerated. his mother was shushing them as she tried to talk to soonyoung's mother and soonyoung's mother made a comment that caused jihoon to yell himself. he had to tell chan why he hadn't told soonyoung and the alpha agreed to keep the news on the low until jihoon was at a stage where he could tell the other alpha.

"i'll ask him now." she muttered. "i'm very surprised he never told me. i'll give him a phone call."

"no!" jihoon yelled. "please don't. don't call him." the silence was painful so jihoon had to break it as he panted lightly from yelling so loud and the ache in his back. "he doesn't know... at least not yet."

"you tell him everything." his mother raised an eyebrow and jihoon realised that the only ones that knew soonyoung was the father was seokmin and chan.

"the pup... soonyoung's the pup's father." jihoon bit his lip in nerves. "i haven't told him and i know i'm so selfish for taking this away from him and mrs kwon, you have every reason to hate me... but i promise i'm trying. i'm trying to work up the courage to tell him."

"jihoon-ah." her voice was soft. "i've known you your whole life. even before then, when me and your mother would sit next to each other and you and soonyoung would kick each other. i know that tone of voice. you're scared."

"yes." he nodded. "i'm so scared."

"why? you can tell me." jihoon stayed quiet. "do you want me to go to the living room? you can tell me privately." jihoon nodded again. soonyoung's mother excused herself, going to the living room and making herself comfortable before smiling. jihoon was appreciative of soonyoung's mother. she was like his second mother and being able to talk to her was something jihoon cherished. "go ahead, honey. you can tell me."

"you know soonyoung best." jihoon started. "you also know how hard he's been working for this promotion and how he hates the thought of having a pup and settling down." soonyoung's mother just hummed. "i'm scared if i tell him, he'll hate me. he's my best friend. he has been for as long as i can remember. the last thing i want is for him to hate me and never talk to me again. he's the most important person in my life. i can't let him go."

"oh, jihoon." soonyoung's mother chuckled. "i don't think you could do anything that would make soonyoung hate you. he loves you too much to even have an ounce of hate in his veins towards you." jihoon nodded silently. "there's nothing for you to be scared of. he'll be so happy. he'll understand why you did this, and none of us are mad. i'm not mad at you, honey. i'm excited to know i'll be having a grandbaby soon." jihoon smiled, calming a little.

"i want to tell him. i'm trying to find the best way to do it. he's so busy now i hardly see him and if i do he's asleep within a minute." soonyoung's mother chuckled.

"just tell him. you don't have to do anything special. he talks more about settling down then you realise." jihoon raised an eyebrow. "he might not talk about it to you because he's scared too."

"he doesn't have to be scared. he can tell me anything." jihoon realised that that's probably exactly how soonyoung felt towards him. maybe telling him wouldn't be so bad at all.

"you mean more to him than you realise, jihoon. i think he'll be over the moon when you tell him. don't leave it until it's too late. you'll end up hurting him a lot more."

"i won't." jihoon smiled. "i promise." soonyoung's mother smiled and clapped. they talked a little more about the pup before jihoon's family joined, talking a tiny bit more before going their separate ways. jihoon sighed, a hand on his belly. "we're going to tell your daddy. are you excited?” 

the pup kicked back and jihoon just knew that it was the right time. 

—

however it was four weeks after that jihoon decided that he would tell soonyoung that day. soonyoung was just too busy and every time jihoon would try to tell him the alpha was either working and couldn't chat or he was too tired and would shut him down.

he was now one week away from turning six months, half a year into his pregnancy, that soonyoung had missed out on. he had almost three months left until their daughter was born and it seemed like he'd never be able to tell soonyoung at this point, and the last thing he wanted to do was send him a text and tell him that way. he wanted this to be a face to face interaction. and the very last thing he wanted to happen was for soonyoung to find out after she was born. 

he was sat in bed, awake at an ungodly hour of the morning. he was gnawing on his lip like it would help as he held lightly onto the toy rabbit he had bought for his pup. he was tired and his daughter was sleeping peacefully by the lack of kicking.

that's when he got up, put on an oversized jumper that made him warm and cosy and covered his bump to protect it from the cold. he placed on his shoes and a coat. he grabbed his phone and wallet even though he didn't think he'd need any money and placed the rabbit on the pillows.

he noticed the time and knew he probably shouldn't be going out at one in the morning, especially when pregnant and alone but he needed to do this and he needed to do it now because if he didn't then he'd never do it.

he left his house and realised just how cold it was but he made his way to his best friend’s house. he went through the park, looking at the little lights that marked out the pathway and the string lights by the pond. he took a seat on the bench by the pond to rest.

he was having to rest a lot more because of how far along he was. he'd get tired and his feet and back would ache so much to the point he had to sit on whatever bench he could.

sometimes the pain got so bad that he thought something was wrong and he'd had his fair share of trips to the doctors just to check that his pup was okay. apparently it was stress and jihoon couldn't say he was surprised.

he sat for a while, just thinking about what was about to happen. he didn't let the negative thoughts embed in his mind because he knew this was the right thing to do and he wanted to do it.

as he stood up he noticed the twinkle of the stars in the sky. he paused, smiling as his scent calmed, milky and light and oh so relaxing. he turned around and started walking out the park. he looked back a few times since he was someone who was always self aware and he was pretty scared of being alone at night.

he walked as fast as he could in the direction of soonyoung's house. it was about a five minute walk now and he knew at this point that he just wanted to do this as soon as possible. his breathing picked up as he walked faster than he probably should be.

soonyoung's house was now around the corner and he was hurrying as much as he could. it was pretty difficult when pregnant but he was going as fast as he could. this was it, he was ready.

he turned into soonyoung's driveway, knowing he was there as the car was parked in front. he practically ran to the door, banging on it loudly as he waited patiently. he knew he could just find the extra key but he's sure soonyoung wouldn't appreciate him walking in at an ungodly hour.

he pulled a sleepy soonyoung into a kiss as he opened the door, one hand on the side of his face as the other placed soonyoung's hand on his bump.

"hi." jihoon breathed out. soonyoung looked in confusion. "i think our princess is awake." soonyoung took note of the kicking against his hand. "i must've woken her when i was walking here."

"you're pregnant?" soonyoung asked and jihoon looked towards the alpha with watery eyes, nervous but he felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. 

"yes." he smiled. soonyoung smiled even in his sleepy state before leading him into the house. soonyoung sat jihoon on the bed before sitting next to him, completely forgetting that it was so early in the morning.

"you're pregnant. there's a baby in there." jihoon nodded, pulling up his sweater revealing his bump. it was definitely noticeable anyway but soonyoung hadn't seen jihoon in a while so he never saw it and he didn't comprehend that the bump being so noticeable meant jihoon was far along. "wow. you're incredible."

"she's growing really well." jihoon smiled, it felt so good to tell soonyoung.

"she?" soonyoung smiled widely, hand placed on jihoon's bump, squealing when the pup kicked. "who's the father?"

"i said our princess, soonyoung." jihoon chuckled. "she's yours."

"i'm going to be a dad?" soonyoung looked with teary eyes. "i'm going to have a little princess?" jihoon nodded and that's when soonyoung burst out crying.

"i'm sorry." jihoon panicked. "god, i knew this was a bad idea. i completely understand if you don't want any part in this. i knew i'd completely ruin everything. this is why i wasn't going to tell you."

"what? i'm not upset, jihoon." soonyoung looked up with sad eyes. it broke his heart that jihoon wasn't going to tell him. "how far along are you?"

"six months, almost." jihoon whispered. "i found ou-"

"half a year!" soonyoung shouted and jihoon flinched. "it took you half a year to tell me about my pup?" oh god, he messed up. oh god, the alpha was angry. "were you ever going to tell me?" jihoon stayed quiet. he felt so small he couldn't bring himself to answer. "answer me!"

"soonyoung, stop." he cried, scent distressed and tears running down his cheeks. "you're scaring her." he motioned to the harsh kicking against his stomach that caused him to hiss in pain. "you're scaring me!" soonyoung chuckled before it turned into crying and then he was clenching his fists to the side of him.

"half a year, jihoon." he scoffed. "that's fucking ridiculous." jihoon could all but nod. "what the fuck did i do to you for you to keep my daughter hidden from me?" jihoon whimpered. "fucking answer me, goddamn it!"

"nothing!" jihoon answered quickly. "it's not your fault."

"i need a minute." soonyoung shook his head before heading out the room. jihoon stood up following him.

"what are you doing?" he asked, hand grabbing soonyoung's arm. "soonyoung, please. i can explain."soonyoung shook his head, his scent burnt and angry and jihoon knew he had to cool down but he didn't want him to leave. "soonyoung, don't leave me alone please."

"don't touch me." he growled, lifting his hand which made jihoon flinch. he went quiet as jihoon looked away with a whimper. the alpha didn't say anything else as he opened the door and left, slamming it shut behind him.

jihoon whimpered before crying. he knew this was the worst idea ever. he knew he shouldn't have told him. he just knew and now he'd ruined everything when he could've kept it the same.

he led down on soonyoung's bed, crying so hard until he fell asleep, clinging to the blanket that smelt like the alpha just wishing he could come home.

soonyoung however had driven to the twenty four hour cafe. it was the only place he could think to go to calm down and be able to think things through.

he ordered himself a coffee as he sat in one of the corner seats where it was a lot more secluded. considering the time there were more people than soonyoung had expected.

"here's your order, sir." the waiter placed his coffee on the table and soonyoung smiled, thanking him before turning back to the window. he sighed, willing himself to keep the tears in as he clasped his hands in front of him.

he couldn't lie that he was excited. he'd always wanted to be a dad. he'd often talk about pup's with junhui and seungcheol but he'd always been scared to be honest with jihoon because his mind was full of a baby that looked exactly like the both of them.

he couldn't sit there and lie that he hadn’t thought about family trips and late nights in their pup's nursery, watching the little one fall asleep. or seeing jihoon hum them into a slumber as he stood at the door.

he couldn't lie that he had thought about jihoon with a baby bump. he wanted to talk to his pup and have her recognise who he was. he teared up knowing that the baby in jihoon's tummy was his daughter.

he could sit here for hours and be mad at jihoon but that wouldn't change anything. he could also go back home and let him explain. he's sure jihoon had his reasons.

he sighed, thinking over the situation until he realised that he had left jihoon alone at home. his neck burned even though he and jihoon weren't mated his alpha could still sense the distress of his omega.

he knew he couldn't just go home and apologise and hope that jihoon welcomed him back when he had gone out and left his pregnant omega alone in the middle of the night, probably petrified that soonyoung was never going to return home to him.

he finished his coffee and took the empty cup and saucer to be cleaned. he went up to the cashier and asked, "what do you recommend getting your very pregnant omega who is probably sad and you’re feeling bad for leaving him at home?" 

the cashier chuckled before pointing at their menu. "you can get smoothies or tea. we make sure to put the right amount of caffeine so your omega is safe. or we do non-caffeine lattes." soonyoung hummed and then looked towards the snacks. "we also have pregnancy safe cake here."

"can i take both?" soonyoung asked as the cashier placed his order and the alpha paid. he stood patiently until he was called, thanking the workers before leaving.

he sighed as he sat in his car. he felt so bad but he had to face jihoon at one point and he wanted to be part of his daughter’s life.

he got home soon after, scared and nervous and excited but he was most of all feeling like pure shit for leaving jihoon alone and leaving on a bad note.

he entered the house, tea and cake in hand and locked the door after him. he made his way to his bedroom, seeing jihoon led on the bed. he sighed quietly, placing the tea and cake on the bedside table which actually ended up waking jihoon up.

"soonyoung?" jihoon's eyes widened. "you're back."

"sorry." soonyoung looked down with guilt. "i got you something to eat and drink. i, uh, shouldn't have left you alone like that."

"i don't blame you." jihoon chuckled. "i'd leave me alone too. i was horrible to you for no reason. you didn't deserve so much hurt because of me. it's my fault so you shouldn't be saying sorry to me.”

"why, jihoon?" he asked. "tell me why?"

"i was scared." he admitted. "you've worked so hard for the promotion and you never talk about settling down and i thought if i told you you'd hate me."

"jihoon." soonyoung's eyes became more soft, taking a seat next to him on the bed. he smiled when jihoon grabbed the tea, sighing after he took a sip and taking a bite of the cake. he must not have eaten a lot. "you should know by now that you can tell me anything. you don't have to be scared. i wish you had just told me when you found out."

"are you angry at me?" jihoon sniffed, whining until he was crying. "i'm sorry, soonyoung. i wanted to tell you for so long but i didn't know how."

"i'm not angry." soonyoung pulled jihoon into a hug. "i'm just a bit sad that you thought you couldn't tell me."

"i thought you wouldn't want this." soonyoung shook his head and chuckled. "you never talk about settling down so i assumed that you'd hate me."

"they're not you." soonyoung blurted. "i don't talk about settling down because the person i want to settle down with is you."

jihoon stood up at that. it was the last thing he expected to hear and he chuckled in disbelief before making his way to the kitchen placing his cup and cake on the side.

soonyoung followed him and his scent was nervous so jihoon let out a soft milky one. soonyoung smiled back and jihoon sighed for what felt like the a millionth time.

"i want that too." jihoon whispered. "i've wanted it for so long. i thought about us being a family but i thought you'd never want that with me. you'd still want that? even after how i've treated you?"

"i really want that with you." soonyoung smiled. he slowly walked up to jihoon who was taking a gulp with nerves. soonyoung took the opportunity to smile warmly, full of love at jihoon before looking down at him as he was closer, one hand placed on his bump.

"kiss me, soonyoung." jihoon whispered, running a hand up soonyoung's chest and winding it around his neck as soonyoung brushed their lips together. soonyoung didn't have to be told twice as he smashed their lips together. 

jihoon immediately kissed the alpha back with passion and want, gasping as soonyoung picked him up and placed him on the counter. feeling soonyoung's lips against his own again felt heavenly. it's exactly what jihoon longed for and now he wasn't ever going to let him go.

soonyoung could've been so angry at him and left him but he came straight back home and made sure he was okay and that their pup was okay. soonyoung was just the best person in the world and jihoon had no clue what he did in his past life to have him right now.

jihoon hummed into the kiss, soonyoung placing his hands on the omega's thighs, squeezing lightly which caused a small moan to slip from jihoon lips and soonyoung revelled in the sound. it had been a long time since he had made jihoon feel good.

he hadn't had sex in months because he was just too invested in jihoon. not that he was only with jihoon for sex but he couldn't lie and say that the best session he'd ever had was when he was balls deep in his best friend.

"you're so beautiful, baby." soonyoung breathed out against jihoon's lips.

"i love you." jihoon whispered back. soonyoung smiled, kissing him softly until he moved to his neck leaving little pecks and then bites and licks, silently confessing his own undying love as jihoon gasped.

"i want to bite down so bad." soonyoung whined. "make you mine forever." jihoon whimpered, pulling on soonyoung's hair as he bared his neck.

"want it." he hissed. "mate me, soonyoung. want you as my alpha."

soonyoung kissed his neck, all the way to his cheek and then all the way to his lips. they breathed heavily against each others lips trying to catch their breaths.

"if we mate, we can't undo it." soonyoung sighed. "i think we should see if we work out before we commit to something. i want to sink my teeth in so bad, ji, but if it doesn't work out it'll be so painful."

"i believe we will. we've been friends since we were babies, grew up together. we know each other and i'm pretty sure our wolves are soulmates. i've never had the feeling of mating until we kissed for the first time. now we're having our own baby." jihoon smiled. "i want you to be mine and i to be yours, soonyoung."

"you think it'll work?" jihoon nodded. "good, because i don't want this with anyone but you. i love you, jihoon."

"i love you, soonyoung." jihoon smiled, playing with the little hairs on soonyoung's neck. "can you make me feel good?"

"is it dangerous?" soonyoung asked, breath hot against jihoon's own.

jihoon shook his head and soonyoung leaned in again, slowly kissing jihoon's lips, savouring every second, licking over his bottom lip and gently adding his tongue into the mix. jihoon’s breath hitched, pulling soonyoung as close as he could until he was being eased off the counter and onto his feet.

the next thing jihoon knew he was on top of the alpha, hissing and moaning in pleasure as he slowly and steadily moved his hips back and forth.

soonyoung had his head thrown back against the pillows, hands gripping jihoon's thighs as he helped him move. jihoon had brought up the fact that he was pregnant and maybe riding soonyoung wasn't the best idea but soonyoung had reassured him that he loved the idea and jihoon should just sit on him right now. 

they were both so close and their scents were mixing beautifully, and the itch in their necks just wanting to bond. jihoon whined, hands resting on soonyoung's shoulders, clawing at them.

"fuck, baby." soonyoung groaned, gripping jihoon's thighs tighter. "fuck, you're so beautiful. you're my beautiful, strong, amazing omega. hmm, i love you."

"alpha." jihoon whined. the praise was sending shivers up his spine and the sweet words were just giving jihoon butterflies and he was more or less in love. “ _fuck,_ ahh.” jihoon bit his lip, taking in the image of his alpha under him, sheen layer of sweat covered his body and his hair sticking to his forehead. he just looked divine and he was all jihoon’s. 

soonyoung halted jihoon's movements, sitting up against the headboard to then pull him back into his embrace and jihoon smiled, kissing him slowly. soonyoung wanted to be as close as possible.

"are you okay?" soonyoung asked, making sure jihoon wasn't too tired or in pain. his hand came up to cup jihoon's cheek, thumb soothing over the skin as jihoon's scent warmed.

"yes." jihoon nodded. "feels so good, baby." 

soonyoung gripped jihoon's thighs once again as he started sunk back down again. soonyoung connected their lips, catching jihoon's gasps and letting out his own groans. the moment was so intimate and although they both thought this wouldn't happen again, they couldn't wait to explore their relationship a little further than just friends.

"soonyoung, i'm-" jihoon gasped, baring his neck. soonyoung growled, moving one hand from jihoon's thigh to the side of his neck. jihoon's hips stuttered as he got closer and closer as high pitched gasps fell from his lips.

jihoon hummed as soonyoung dipped his head, kissing jihoon's neck, holding back the urge to bite.

"c-coming." jihoon cried out. soonyoung hummed as he was approaching his release. it only took a couple more slow thrusts from jihoon and he was holding the omega's hips down against him as he growled into his neck, yelling jihoon how beautiful he was and how good he was to him. 

jihoon cried, tears running down his cheeks and eyes rolling back, moaning like they were the only people on earth. the feeling of being so close to soonyoung was so comforting. just knowing that they could try.

it just felt so good. he was on cloud nine and being in his alpha's embrace brought a wave of calmness. he didn't even comprehend the alpha's knot in him and the way placed a peck on his lips.

jihoon hummed in content, body twitching at points out of pure bliss and he fell asleep to soonyoung leaving comforting licks on his neck and the rumble in his own chest from the content purring. he just knew that everything was going to be okay now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi!! i hope this chapter was okay 🥺🥺 jihoon told soonyoung and although he was angry at first he gave jihoon a chance 🥺😭 please soonyoung is just so sweet he cares so much for jihoon he even made sure he’d eaten and had a drink 😫 also they’re having a baby girl, hope that’s okay 🥺 but please i just need fluff and all the cuteness 🥺😭😫 
> 
> hmm i’ve been pretty busy with uni so it took me a while to write this chapter and i actually rewrote the whole thing 😭 but i’m glad of how it turned about and i love writing so 🥺🥺🥺 
> 
> anyways!! until the next update which will hopefully be soon 🥺✨ have a lovely week and stay safe 🥺 giving warm hugs 💞✨


	7. Getting Closer

"i honestly _do not_ think this is a good idea." jihoon huffed as his alpha whined. sometimes jihoon wondered who the baby was here because not even their daughter caused this much fuss.

"you'll be fine." soonyoung whined, he jumped in his seat lightly as he pulled jihoon closer to him.

"what if i hurt you?" the omega questioned. "i get it. you alpha's think you're strong but it doesn't mean you are." soonyoung glared in offence.

"thank you for deflating my ego, that's very kind of you." jihoon scoffed. he always thought that he was the dramatic one but soonyoung was past the level of dramatic. "and how many times do i have to tell you that you'll be fine?" jihoon rolled his eyes. "now sit."

soonyoung carefully pulled jihoon to sit in his lap, sighing in content as he placed his face into jihoon's neck, inhaling his milky scent of peaches. it was just the most beautiful and comforting scent he'd ever had the opportunity to smell and jihoon had overall became softer. 

"see, i told you you'd be fine." soonyoung smiled, moving forward in his office chair to start typing out the work he had to do as jihoon sat in his lap, munching on the food he had brought along with him. jihoon wasn't really working as seungcheol had advised and he wasn't complaining that much because he had the pup to worry about and he didn't need the pressure of work.

he was getting closer and closer to when his pup was going to be born and he had to make sure he was fully ready and relaxed for that time. soonyoung was more than happy for jihoon to have a home birth, in fact he'd much rather the omega do that.

not only would there be less people crowding around his omega and potentially stressing him out but the thought of all the hospital scents on his pup when he wanted her to be relaxed and recognise her parents scents before anyone else's, especially jihoon's since he produced the food for their daughter and being at home with a nest and familiar scents would make it easier for them all.

"am i hurting you?" jihoon asked as he moved a little to get comfortable. soonyoung shook his head as he typed on the keyboard, looking at the papers beside him. jihoon smiled, one hand stroking his bump as the other picked up a piece of food to place in his mouth. he watched soonyoung do his work quite happily. someone would probably think the silence and just watching someone type would be boring but it was less than boring for jihoon. it actually brought him a whole lot of comfort. "soonyoung?"

soonyoung hummed, placing a kiss against his neck.

"you're going to be there for me when i give birth, right?" soonyoung took note of the spike in his scent.

"of course, i wouldn't miss it for the world." jihoon hummed in response. "what's scaring you, baby?"

"it’s going to hurt." soonyoung nodded. he wasn't going to deny it to him. "i just wanted to know that you'd be there to hold my hand."

"i'll be with you every step of the way." soonyoung reassured, one hand rubbing jihoon's bump. "you don't have to be afraid, i'll be the proudest alpha in the world. you're so amazing and strong for bringing our pup into the world. i think i'll fall more in love if that's even remotely possible."

"i love you so much." jihoon blushed, turning his head to look into soonyoung's eyes. soonyoung gave a wide smile, one that made his cheeks hurt and it made jihoon giggle as well. jihoon leaned in placing a peck on soonyoung's lips. soonyoung who had now lost all focus for his work, kissed back, chuckling between kisses before they were moving their lips together slowly, pouring all their love into it.

"jihoon, this might be a bit sudden." jihoon raised an eyebrow as soonyoung pulled away from their kiss. "have you ever thought about maybe moving in?"

"with you?" jihoon pointed at the alpha and soonyoung nodded, there wasn’t really anyone else that soonyoung would ask jihoon to move in with. 

"we normally always spend the night at my place, i just thought with us starting a relationship and we're having a pup maybe it would be better if we lived together. i don't want you to be taking care of our little one alone, and i want to be able to protect you both.” 

"well i'm always at your place anyway and i've started collecting things for my nest." jihoon hummed in thought. "are you sure?"

"yes, i'm very sure." jihoon smiled and nodded.

"okay then." he smiled."let's do it. seokmin and jisoo are looking for a house to move into permanently so maybe i can try and sort something out. seokmin's always on about how he loves that house but i always thought something was missing."

" _aww_ , you mean me." jihoon scoffed and pushed the alpha's head lightly.

" _hmpf_." he crossed his arms. "now i won't do it." soonyoung pouted until jihoon stood up, stretching and revelling in the satisfying click.

"i heard those." soonyoung hissed, for some reason he always thought the clicks hurt his omega but jihoon seemed to be absolutely fine as he started walking around the room.

soonyoung went back to his typing as jihoon stood by the window, looking down at the street below, lit up by the streetlamps and only a few pedestrians who were most likely walking home from a late shift.

"alpha, when will you be done?" jihoon asked, looking over his shoulder.

"almost there, baby." soonyoung looked towards his omega who looked like he wanted to say something but didn't want to disturb him. "i can type and chat. what is it?"

"i bought new nightwear." jihoon shrugged. "i thought maybe you'd like to see it." in other words he was tired, but he's sure jihoon did in fact have new nightwear since he went shopping a few days prior and had mentioned it to him the day before.

"just a few more minutes, i promise." the alpha smiled, inviting the omega to sit back in his lap as he finished the last few paragraphs and then saved the document, shutting down the computer. "you seem to be excited to get home." he motioned to jihoon tugging on his arm.

"well sorry for wanting to show off my new clothes." jihoon scoffed. "baby, come on. i'm excited. the clothes are so pretty, i've wanting to show you for days now."

"i literally told you, you could show me them yesterday." soonyoung scoffed, packing his bag.

"but you ended up playing games with junhui instead." jihoon crossed his arms. junhui had showed up at the house alongside wonwoo. so although jihoon wasn't alone the entire night and he certainly wasn't bored, he would've rathered spent the night with soonyoung, showing off his new nightwear which he's sure would've gotten him more than just a kiss and cuddle. "you're _my_ boyfriend, _you're_ meant to pay attention to _me_."

"boyfriend." soonyoung repeated. "wow."

"i'm sorry. if you don't want to be it's fine." jihoon waved a dismissive hand.

"no. i, uh, love it." soonyoung smiled. "it feels good to finally be your boyfriend." jihoon placed a peck on the alpha's lips, walking towards the office door.

"hurry." soonyoung felt the pull on his arm as he locked the door to his office.

"i'm going as fast as i can." soonyoung replied. he wanted to get home too he couldn't deny that.

he had been working all day and he just wanted to spend the night with his lover and relax. he knew jihoon was excited to show him his new clothes and just seeing the omega so excited made him want to lock up even faster. but unfortunately he could only go so fast unless he would drop the keys and start shaking because he wanted out.

he took note that jihoon had started walking away, whispering to his bump with his hands slowly rubbing soothing circles on the sides. the words were incoherent since soonyoung was watching him from a distance but it made his heart swell.

soonyoung finally locked the office door and made his way to jihoon, leading them out of the building where he had to lock up again.

since soonyoung had been promoted he was given an extra set of keys for the building so he could stay behind at the end of the day if he needed to. on that day he did since he had a ton of work.

he liked to work at the office more than at home. he liked the fact that at home it was a place to relax and have fun with his omega and his pup and he didn't want to bring the stress of work into that comforting environment that meant so much to him.

although jihoon really didn't mind he was grateful that soonyoung always took the time to make sure they could spend time together in their home. whether that was watching movies, playing games, cooking, and doing the less than innocent. it didn't matter as long as it was together.

jihoon also liked going to the office so he could see everyone and to still be near soonyoung. he loved just getting out of the house and maybe going to the nearby cafe and shopping with jeonghan, seungkwan and wonwoo.

when they finally got home, jihoon was making a dash for the bedroom. "do you want a drink, baby?" soonyoung called.

"apple." jihoon called back. soonyoung nodded to himself as he hung up his coat and slipped off his shoes which jihoon had been able to do in seconds flat.

soonyoung made himself a coffee alongside the glass of refreshing apple juice and made his way to the bedroom, taking a seat on the bed after placing their drinks on one of the bedside tables. he looked through his phone, liking all of his friend's posts and even looking at his own.

the latest post of his was a candid picture of jihoon when they had gone to the nearby cafe. jihoon was smiling down at his bump, one had resting on it. their pup had kicked at that exact moment and jihoon was trying to soothe her. soonyoung cherished these memories because no matter how small they were they still held great meaning.

it was nice to see jihoon so cheery. he'd been having a few mood swings and soonyoung assumed that he was just ready for their pup to be born, and soonyoung could only agree. he'd been talking to jihoon's bump every night and every morning, and he also was ready to greet their daughter.

soonyoung, who was deep in thought was momentarily given a headache as a bright light flashed on him. jihoon giggled behind the doorway, waving the polaroid in his hands. "close your eyes." he pointed.

soonyoung sighed but appeased his lover by closing his eyes. he felt the weight of the camera being placed in his hands as he heard jihoon's footsteps where he was walking away. "why can't i look?"

"give me one minute." jihoon complained with a whine. "have patience... you alphas." soonyoung playfully growled at the remark which made jihoon tut. "stop it, you're making her kick me."

soonyoung laughed, throwing his head back and jihoon found the sound so beautiful. soonyoung never failed to make him smile the widest he ever could.

"okay." jihoon smiled. "open your eyes. this cost me quite a bit so i hope you like it. if you don't then... i don't know what i'll do but i'll be sad." soonyoung chuckled and nodded his head. 

jihoon was stood by the window, curtains closed so no one would see inside because they liked having these moments for just them, no interruptions. no one but themselves. the lights were dimmed as jihoon had gotten their daughter into a routine of being awake in the morning and going to sleep at night.

soonyoung opened his eyes and his jaw immediately hit the floor. "wow... i..." jihoon raised an eyebrow in amusement at the alpha tripping over his words.

"so?" jihoon smiled. "how does it look?" soonyoung shook his head indicating he needed a minute to catch his damn breath because _wow_. jihoon had silk nightwear adoring his figure and it stopped around his mid thigh, a beautiful pink colour and soonyoung was sure he'd become a ghost in that moment.

"you look stunning." he took a sip of his coffee since his throat was oh so dry and his hands itched to pull him close, feel the material of the clothing and run his hand over jihoon's skin because all he wanted was to worship and appreciate the beauty that was lee jihoon. his boyfriend, his everything, his omega.

jihoon smiled, blushing. his hands made their way down under his bump, slowly rubbing soothing circles but it was such a beautiful look. jihoon was glowing. soonyoung took the opportunity to pick up the camera properly and take another candid photograph.

"hey!" jihoon whined, walking forward and trying to grab the polaroid from the alpha's hands. "i didn't say you could take photos."

"but you look so breathtaking." jihoon blushed but still tried to reach for the photograph.

"soonyoung, i hardly have anything on." he blushed. he didn't know why he was so sheepish but maybe it was because soonyoung meant a lot to him and he was trying to make their relationship work. he was taking this seriously and maybe they were serious but for some reason the thought of soonyoung having photos like that of him gave him butterflies.

"no one has to see." he shrugged. "i wouldn't give anyone the chance. only i can see you like this." jihoon blushed again and at this point he was just red and soonyoung smiled. "you're beautiful, baby. how much was it?"

"why do you need to know?" jihoon questioned.

"so i can buy you more. i don't have a clue what i did to deserve you but you're stunning." jihoon pushed the alpha's chest but soonyoung kept his grip on him. "you're amazing, have i ever told you that?"

"i don't think you have. not once." jihoon joked.

"well, you're amazing and i should've told you that sooner." jihoon nodded and soonyoung scoffed at him. 

they both went quiet and jihoon was stood in between soonyoung's legs as soonyoung looked up at him. he placed a kiss on his bump over the material. jihoon ran his hands through soonyoung's hair, smiling warmly as soonyoung left little kisses, so many that their pup ended up kicking him. "she's strong."

jihoon burst out laughing, fingers still playing with soonyoung's hair. "she's meant to be sleeping." jihoon moved one of his own hands to his bump. "hmm, shouldn't you be sleeping? kicking daddy isn't nice."

"thank you for standing up for me." soonyoung wiped away a false tear. "you know sometimes she kicks me and i know she's laughing." jihoon lightly tapped his foot against soonyoung's leg.

"don't wake her up and then maybe she won't tell you off." soonyoung sat there, actually quite baffled before he just took another picture of jihoon who dived for the camera. soonyoung caught him safely and jihoon realised how close they were.

he felt their little one kick against his hand and the alpha gave a smug grin. "i think she's telling you that it's not nice to kick daddy." jihoon rolled his eyes but couldn't keep back the laugh. one thing he loved about their relationship is they could joke and have fun. and as much as jihoon would sit there and deny it he actually loved being playful.

"well, if i must." he sighed. "papa is sorry for kicking daddy." the kick they had in reply indicated that their little one was happy and now she was probably going to sleep. "she already has us wrapped around her finger."

"i can't wait to meet her." soonyoung smiled. "i'm so excited to become a dad." jihoon nodded. he didn't need to say it aloud because he knew soonyoung got the meaning of his actions.

"i was surprised that you cried at the ultrasound." jihoon mumbled.

"i was overwhelmed!" soonyoung defended himself. "it was a treasured moment for me. i'll never forget seeing my pup on the screen and hearing her heartbeat. it's all so precious and even though it'll be special no matter how many pups we have, your firstborn just— it's a cherishing experience."

"we?" jihoon choked, almost.

"well we're serious, right?" jihoon nodded. "i don't think i could ever see myself with anyone but you." jihoon smiled, a genuine smile that only seemed to adorn his features when he was with soonyoung.

"i love you." he whispered, leaning down and pecking soonyoung's lips. soonyoung pulled jihoon closer, hands finding purchase on the back of his thighs. jihoon shivered at the touch as he was ticklish but he didn't make a move to stop the alpha. the simplest of touches left him like putty in soonyoung's hands.

their lips fit together like a puzzle piece. it was obvious they were made for each other and jihoon gripped soonyoung's hair tighter as he pushed against him for more. he swiped his tongue against the alpha's lower lip, pressing their tongues together. soonyoung's hands made their way higher, the material of the nightwear silky smooth to the touch. jihoon whimpered low at the back of his throat as the small touches and the deep kisses made his head spin.

"i... love... you..." soonyoung whispered inbetween kisses. jihoon kept leaving kisses on soonyoung's lips. he couldn't stop and every time he would say it was time to pull away, he'd be drawn back in. soonyoung made him pull away after he held the camera up and snapped a picture of them with their lips interlocked.

"you have to stop with that camera." jihoon grumbled, not making an attempt to grab it.

"how will i remember this moment otherwise?"

"your mind." jihoon crossed his arms. "what if someone sees?"

"then they will know you're mine and they should be jealous that i get to come home and cuddle with the most beautiful, amazing, stunning omega on earth." jihoon just left a pat on soonyoung's shoulder before he pulled him into another kiss.

\--

"yes, seokmin." jihoon sighed. "no, i didn't eat your snacks... i haven't been to eomma's for a while and have you forgotten that we literally have a younger brother." he moved the phone from his ear as seokmin squealed on the other end. "is this all you called for?"

"no."

"i don't have all day, min." jihoon sighed.

"how long do you think it's going to take you to move into soonyoung's place?" jihoon sighed, here we go again.

"i've already told you. we're going as quick as we can. we've completed the pup's nursery at soonyoung's place so it's just the rest of my things and soonyoung's since he literally leaves everything here." jihoon chuckled at the exaggerated sigh from his brother. "listen, min. you're going to have to be a little patient. i'm pregnant and soonyoung's busy with work, we can only work so fast."

"i'm just excited to move in." seokmin's voice held guilt and jihoon just sighed. "me and jisoo have been looking for a place for ages. i'm just glad it's finally happening."

"i'm very happy for you too. just give us some more time." seokmin hummed and jihoon said his goodbyes before hanging up the phone. he sighed, shaking his head, placing his phone in his pocket as he reached for the box on the top shelf. he was stood on one of the chairs, reaching for the box when he wobbled slightly.

"jihoon, what are you doing?" soonyoung's voice rang high in the room, grabbing jihoon’s hands. "get down from there." soonyoung helped him down before standing up on the chair and grabbing the box. "don't do that again, are you trying to get hurt?"

"it's not the end of the world, soonie." jihoon looked away.

"what if you fell?" soonyoung questioned. "i'm just trying to keep you safe."

"i know, baby." jihoon smiled, cupping the alpha's cheeks. "i appreciate it. i just wanted to help.”

soonyoung accepted the peck on the lips from jihoon as he moved the chair away, courtesy of seokmin bringing over their furniture as soon as jihoon had mentioned moving in with soonyoung and offering the house to him and his alpha. basically seokmin has already moved in before jihoon could even start to move out.

thankfully they only had a few more boxes and pieces of furniture to move and they should be all good. the pup's room took up a bit of their time so jihoon was offically moving in later than expected.

jihoon had soonyoung set up the pup's nursery exactly as it was at his old home. the omega had pretty much made the room how he desired it to be and he was not about to switch it up last second when he had envisioned his pup in the room exactly how it was.

he also had soonyoung scent their pup's blankets and little cuddly toys that had grown from just the rabbit. jihoon had already scented them all so his pup would be comforted when she was born but the scent of the alpha of the house would make them both calm and feel safe. not only would the pup feel safe knowing her father was there, jihoon would also feel comforted that the pup was in safe hands.

it wasn't like jihoon didn't trust soonyoung with their pup, like jeonghan had mentioned to him once when jihoon had shouted at the alpha for dropping the pup's clothing on the floor, saying how he'd drop their daughter if he wasn't careful. it definitely wasn't like that and jihoon held so much trust in soonyoung. he was the father of their daughter so he already knew he'd treat the pup like she was made of glass.

however, jihoon had gotten very offended by jeonghan's remarks. he had mentioned to the other omega that he'd probably be the same with seungcheol if he was pregnant. it was normal for omegas to be protective of their young and this was his firstborn he was bound to be a tad more protective. let's just say, it took a shopping trip for jeonghan to make it up to him.

thankfully soonyoung hadn't taken the words to heart. he said how jihoon's emotions were pretty much going haywire and he was sure it was because he was getting closer to the day their daughter would be born.

when jihoon had finally been able to move in he was eight months. it had taken a while and longer than they had expected but they were all glad to have been able to move at that time.

not only was seokmin so fucking impatient but jihoon was heavily pregnant and being with soonyoung was the best idea for everyone.

he knew at any moment he could be giving birth to their little one and the thought alone scared him. he was excited to greet her but the constant thought of something going terribly wrong was in the back of his mind.

"hey, you'll be okay." soonyoung soothed, one hand running through the omega's hair as he led on his chest late at night. 

"i'm scared." jihoon whimpered.

"i'll be with you the whole time." soonyoung reassured. "you don't have to be afraid, baby. i promise i won't leave your side. you can even break my hand if you need to."

"what if it goes bad?" jihoon whispered and they'd had the same conversation for a few nights straight but soonyoung didn't sigh and he didn't complain. he just reassured his omega because he knew that it must be nerve-wracking.

"baby, you'll do amazingly. you've already done so well and i'm so proud of you. i promise you it'll all be worth it once you're holding her."

"who's going to hold her first?" jihoon's eyes widened like it was the biggest mystery.

soonyoung chuckled, shaking his head. "you of course. for one, she's going to be hungry and two, you're the one giving birth to her. i can hold her afterwards, i'd love to see you holding her. you're still having a home birth right?"

"if that's okay." jihoon's voice was small, like maybe he'd overstepped a mark with soonyoung. "i can always change it."

"no, no." soonyoung shook his head. "i just wanted to make sure, just in case i needed to set up the car or a hospital bag. this is your home too, jihoon. if you want to give birth here then you're more than able to."

"i love you." he replied. "and maybe packing a hospital bag would be a good idea, just in case anything went wrong. although i'm planning on not going to the hospital. i want to stay here with my alpha and our pup."

soonyoung made a note to pack one the next day and to double check with jihoon since he'd probably now what to pack and what not to, even if they weren't planning on actually going to the hospital.

—

then it came the day where jihoon started nesting. it happened so randomly that even soonyoung was surprised when he came home from the shop to see jihoon cleaning relentlessly.

he was humming to himself as he wiped down all the surfaces he could lay his eyes on. he'd been doing that for the past few days and jihoon's doctor had mentioned when his instincts kicked in for nesting, it was almost time for the pup to arrive.

soonyoung was afraid to say the least. he kept up his front for jihoon because the last thing he wanted was to project any stress onto his omega when he was so close to giving birth. so he kept to himself or vented to junhui. it was never negative venting it was just him being nervous.

he was nervous for jihoon since he was the one that was going to endure all the pain just so they could have their little girl in their arms and soonyoung wished he could do more, he wished jihoon didn't have to go through the pain but he promised to be there and do whatever jihoon needed and wanted as he went through labor.

he was also just afraid. this was his firstborn pup and he didn't want to do anything that would mess it up. he wanted to be the best he could be but he had his doubts. he hadn't been there for the whole pregnancy and although he was very glad to be part of it now and he'd be able to be part of his pup's life from her very first minutes, he wished he had gotten to experience more before hand.

but he didn't dwell too much on it. he forgave jihoon a long time ago and the last thing that he'd ever do is be angry at him about it now.

"welcome home, alpha." jihoon smiled, slowly walking towards him. "does it look clean? i might have to do some more."

"baby, you've done an amazing job." soonyoung kissed his cheek. the doctor had told soonyoung to let the omega do his thing and to not (even though soonyoung wanted to) make him stop. nesting was an instinct and normal one of the key signifiers that he was close to labor, if not in the very early stages, but it still seemed too early for jihoon to be in labor yet. 

the doctor had told him that jihoon's omega would want the house to be as clean and as homely as possible for their pup. she said he may scent many things in the house that their scents would linger on as well as lighting a few candles that were along the lines of the same scents of their own to make the house feel more homely and safe for both omega and pup.

jihoon had indeed set up candles, mainly in their bedroom since he wasn't planning on having a water birth. he had set up his nest in the far corner of the bedroom with their bedsheets, pillows, blankets, soonyoung's whole wardrobe. the candles were peach and mint and smelled exactly like their scents combined.

jihoon had set his nest up in the far corner so that he had a full view of the room. he also said how he felt safer in a little corner and when soonyoung was in front of him no one could really see. although it would just be soonyoung and the nurse there he still liked his privacy which he was entitled to. also that way nothing would be able to distract him. just having a nest in the corner was best for him and soonyoung did nothing to hinder him in his nesting process.

jihoon was also spending most of his time in the nest to the point he and soonyoung slept there at night. he had practically took everything from their bed and the only person he'd let in besides himself was soonyoung.

a few days later, soonyoung had popped to the office for a meeting but jihoon wasn't feeling up to tagging along. soonyoung wasn't going to force him to go but the meeting was important so unfortunatley he had to leave the omega for a few hours.

he had made sure that jihoon knew he could call him whenever he needed and not to be afraid to contact him because he'd flip the meeting room upside down if he had to just to be able to leave and come home to him. jihoon had pushed him out of the house because he would be late and he actually didn't contact soonyoung once.

soonyoung had arrived home to a quiet house. he doubted jihoon had gone out so he searched around the house for him, until he found him curled up in his nest.

he knocked lightly on the door, smiling as jihoon looked over his shoulder towards him. the omega was led on his side, curled up into a ball, as much as he could curl up anyways. his hands were soothing his stomach but soonyoung could tell by his scent that something was wrong.

"what's wrong?" he thought that maybe jihoon had gone into labor whilst he was gone but didn't call him and now he was late and oh my god, they hadn't called the nurse and they hadn't set up the room and made it more homely and jihoon wasn't in the best position to give birth in.

"soonyoung, calm down." jihoon groaned. "breathe." soonyoung took a deep breath, calming himself down before focusing his attention entirely on jihoon. "it's just my back. i'm having cramps."

"have you got your muscle cream?" soonyoung questioned. jihoon's lower back had been cramping the last few days and soonyoung would always massage the cream into his skin which would help ease the tension.

"no." jihoon shook his head. "it didn't work." he whimpered and soonyoung heard the start of tears until jihoon indeed was crying. "want my alpha."

soonyoung, albeit slightly cold, removed his shirt, placing it with the nest. "i'm here, baby." he led down next to jihoon, pulling him close, letting him stay laying on his side as his hand lowered to his back, leaving small soothing circles. "shh, it's okay."

the cramps were painful but the touch of his alpha helped soothe the ache, especially since soonyoung was so very gentle with him. he always made sure to ask if he was okay and if he was massaging his back too rough. jihoon would shake his head, purring to indicate that he was in fact liking it. 

"sorry." jihoon whispered as soonyoung continued to relieve his back from all the pain, whilst leaving leaving little pecks on his shoulder. 

"what for? if it's for your back hurting then you have nothing to be sorry for." he chuckled. "it's just our princess getting ready to meet us."

"i think it's going to be soon." jihoon smiled, smiling even more when soonyoung moved him to be on his back, a hand running itself over the bump. 

"i can't wait for that day." soonyoung kissed jihoon's cheek before kissing his bump. "i love you both so much, i can't wait for us to be a family... when are you planning on meeting us?" he asked towards the bump, the pup kicking back. "soon? well we're very excited to meet you. who's going to be the favourite? one kick for papa and two kicks for me." one kick was given against jihoon's stomach.

"ha!" he laughed. "serves you right." soonyoung pouted and sulked before jihoon pulled him for a hug, reassuring him that he's sure their pup would love him too but to not forget that papa was the favourite. 

and as they laid in the nest, the both of them couldn't help but fall more in love if that was possible. everything was perfect, but also everything was about to change because soon enough they'd be greeting the newest member of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi!!! please i’m loving the fluff 😭😭😭 i just want to write a lot of cute stuff and fluff 🥺 i’m also hoping to get this done by the end of the year because i want to start the sequel for the apocalypse au and i also have something else planned which i can’t wait for!! i don’t know if the au will be everyone’s cup of tea lol but omg i want to try and make it more interactive. but that will be after the sequel so please anticipate it i’m already working hard on it!!! 🥺
> 
> until next chapter!! stay safe, have a lovely week and warm hugs from me 🥺💞


	8. Warm Welcomes

labor was something jihoon thought he was ready for but he didn't expect it to be like this. he had done everything he thought was necessary in order to be as relaxed and as ready as possible for the birth of his little one but he guessed it was different when experiencing it.

he had woken up fine, like every other day. nothing out of the ordinary and it was soonyoung's day off so they were going to watch some movies. jihoon didn’t really feel up to having ice cream but he did have alternatives. 

"you can pick." soonyoung smiled, passing him a bowl of fruit, ones that were all safe for jihoon to eat and ones he had currently been craving. he passed jihoon the remote control leaving him with free rein over which movie they watched. 

jihoon took the bowl, thanking his alpha munching on the apples. "um... i want to watch that one." jihoon pointed to the movie on the screen.

soonyoung sighed, whining and throwing his head back, stamping his feet like an actual child. "we watched that one last time, and the time before that. how many times do we have to watch this one?i'm going to know it off by heart by the time you're bored of it."

"please, soonie." jihoon gave his best puppy eyes and soonyoung couldn't ever resist those pretty eyes of his. "i like this one. it's good. so please."

"fine." soonyoung scowled, pressing play and leaning back, acting mad as jihoon curled up into him but that facade soon dropped as he wrapped his arm around jihoon's body, keeping him and his pup close.

they both could sense that it was going to be soon that their daughter would be born. it was instinct to them, especially jihoon but as first time parents it was slightly different having a hunch of when their daughter was going to arrive.

anyways, their hunch seemed to be perfectly right. they were about halfway through the movie and they had already pretty much ran out of snacks and drinks. soonyoung had offered to go to the kitchen and get some more but jihoon insisted that he did it himself.

jihoon had been feeling pretty useless the last few days. granted, he was heavily pregnant and soonyoung as his worrisome alpha did absolutely everything for him in fear of him getting hurt, or worse their pup getting hurt.

he didn't really realise that it made jihoon feel like utter shit. he just wanted to be able to help and not have soonyoung do absolutely everything for him, but he got where he was coming from and he truly appreciated everything the alpha did for him.

it showed how much he cared about his family, not that jihoon ever doubted him on that. he knew just how much soonyoung loved them both.

jihoon was stood in the kitchen grabbing some apple juice for himself and some coffee for his partner when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. one hand landed on his bump whilst the other gripped the counter. he hissed in pain but slowly started moving himself from side to side in a sway to try and ease the ache.

however when he felt his water break his eyes went wide. he was not prepared for it to happen then and there like he didn't have a movie marathon to complete with his alpha. "soonyoung." he called out but the alpha didn't respond so he called louder. "soonyoung, baby. come here."

he heard slow footsteps and did he really have to take a casual stroll when jihoon was going to give birth to their daughter. when soonyoung got to the kitchen he ran to jihoon's side, holding onto him as he saw the droplets of water on the floor.

"is that?"

"my water. yes." jihoon nodded.

"is she?"

"arriving today? yes." jihoon nodded.

"should i?"

"ring the nurse? yes." jihoon nodded.

"are you?"

"finish your fucking sentences, soonyoung." jihoon growled, hit with a mild contraction as he said it, breathing through the pain. "i should be fine. let's just calm down, no problem here." he sighed out a breath of relief when his contraction passed. "see perfectly fine."

"perfectly fine?! jihoon, you're having a baby!" soonyoung was almost crying and jihoon couldn't help but laugh.

"soonyoung, baby, calm down." he chuckled. "just a contraction, i'll be fine." soonyoung nodded but he didn't believe his omega. jihoon just smiled, pecking soonyoung on the cheek before going back to the living room, grabbing his phone. when soonyoung walked in the room, glass of water in hand, jihoon was on the phone. "hmm, yeah it just broke as i was getting drinks... yes... no they don't hurt too much and they don't last too long... okay, one minute long, five minutes apart. i got it. thanks."

"was that the nurse?" soonyoung pointed. jihoon nodded, sipping on his apple juice. he was so calm and soonyoung was happy that he wasn’t stressing but he also didn’t vision jihoon being this unbothered. 

"they said that there's nothing to stress about right now. my water has just broke, it doesn't mean she's going be out in the next five minutes. the nurse said it could be tomorrow. i have to wait until my contractions are five minutes apart and one minute long. they said the pain would be bad but we should call them then." soonyoung nodded silently, sitting next to jihoon.

"do you want to change into something more comfortable?" soonyoung motioned to jihoon's soaked shorts. the omega nodded, leaving the alpha in order to change into sweatpants. when jihoon came back he went straight into the alpha's arms, sighing and whining with another contraction. "do they hurt?"

"only a little." jihoon smiled, hand coming up to cup soonyoung's cheek. he knew his alpha was worried, he could tell by his scent as his whole demeanor had become a lot more cautious about what he did. he left careful, light and feathery touches against jihoon back and bump in fear of hurting him but jihoon could only reassure him that he was okay. "it'll get worse as labor progresses which scares me... but like you said, the pain will be worth it when we meet our little one."

"our little eunjoo." soonyoung smiled, hand placed on jihoon's bump. "our little flower."

"wow, we're really having a baby." jihoon looked like this was all new to him and soonyoung chuckled.

"you've only just realised that now?" he joked and jihoon scoffed."i'm joking, baby." he placed his head by jihoon's neck, inhaling his milky scent. he left a kiss on his neck, only a touch and jihoon smiled, biting onto his lip to try and make his smile less wide. it didn't work.

"soonyoung, do you want to mate?" jihoon felt the pair of lips leave his neck and he chuckled. "not now, i'm in labor but when i have my first heat. apparently it'll be intense. i thought maybe we could spend it together."

"you want to mate with me?" soonyoung asked. jihoon nodded. "are you sure?" jihoon nodded again. his actions spoke louder than words most times. they could communicate with nods of their heads and they knew exactly what the other way saying. 

"don't you want to?" jihoon's scent lowered in rejection and his heart hurt like it was breaking into a million pieces. he felt like he couldn't go on if he didn't have soonyoung by his side. "sorry, it was a stupid question, act like i didn't ask that."

"no, baby." soonyoung shook his head. "we're not going to act like you didn't ask that. if you're sure then i would really love to be your mate. i've been waiting so long for this. i know the only person that could ever make me feel the way i do is you." jihoon blushed and slapped the alpha's shoulder lightly. "but um... how intense are we talking?"

"very intense." jihoon chuckled, looking down in embarrasment. "hope you have the stamina for it." soonyoung laughed, but left a lone kiss on jihoon's neck, moving up to his ear.

"is that a challenge?" he whispered around a growl. jihoon shivered, looking back at the alpha with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"maybe." he shrugged. soonyoung just sighed leaning away. yes, they better keep all of it until jihoon's heat because now was not the time for them to get worked up. "shit." jihoon hissed.

"do you want to try and sleep for a few hours?" soonyoung asked. "not only will it help the pain but you're going to need the energy. you didn't sleep much last night because of cramps, please try for me."

"you're right." jihoon nodded. "can you join me?"

"of course." soonyoung smiled widely. "i wouldn't leave you alone anyway. you're in labor you're not getting rid of me now even if you wanted to."

"hmm, i love you." jihoon slumped himself against the alpha, holding onto his arm, squeezing lightly at a contraction a few minutes later. "i think i say that a lot." he spoke after the pain had passed. "but i want you to know that i truly mean every word."

"i love you too." soonyoung smiled back. "and i love our princess. honestly, words cannot even describe how happy i am with you. it's always been you, jihoon. it always will be you."

"are you like proposing?"

"i would but it would be a bit risky now." jihoon gave him a questioning look. "you could retract your answer when bringing our little joy into the world. i'm already betting on you shouting at me at least once— and maybe breaking my hand."

"no, i'd never shout at you." jihoon's voice was sweet like honey but soonyoung knew that too much made you sick.

so he scoffed. " _soonyoung, if you drop one more pair of clothes you can watch out! is it really so hard to do? at this rate you're going to drop our daughter... now do it properly!_ " jihoon glared back at him. "if i remember correctly that's exactly how you shouted at me."

"i don't sound like that." jihoon huffed. "now nest." jihoon demanded, switching off the television and holding his arms out for soonyoung to help him up.

soonyoung did just that, slowly helping him up and making sure that he wasn't hurting or uncomfortable before starting to walk them both out of the room. jihoon had to stop halfway there, hand on his bump whilst the other gripped the fabric of soonyoung's shirt.

"take your time, baby. as long as you need." jihoon hissed with the pain and soonyoung wished he could take it away. he hated seeing his omega in pain, it hurt him and his wolf so much.

part of him actually thought that maybe he wouldn’t be able to stay and witness jihoon give birth because seeing him in that much pain was going to kill him, and knowing he could do nothing to ease it besides help him through it and tell him that it would be over soon.

but as much as soonyoung hated seeing jihoon in pain, he knew that he needed him. jihoon was going to bear the brunt of all of this and he needed to be there to hold his hand and tell him how amazing he was going, anything to encourage jihoon.

he helped him the rest of the way to the nest, helping him lay down on the floor in the corner of the room ever so slowly. it annoyed jihoon that it was so slow but he knew deep down that he had to be careful and soonyoung was only trying to help.

jihoon understood that soonyoung probably felt useless in this situation just like he had when soonyoung was doing everything for him during the pregnancy. there's nothing he could do to help the pain, all he could do was make sure his omega was okay and well.

that's when jihoon fully realised that this was just as scary and new to soonyoung than it was to him. jihoon genuinely forgot that this was soonyoung's first time being a parent and witnessing a birth. he was just a natural already and he never let his emotions bring any type of stress onto jihoon.

although nothing soonyoung did would bring stress onto him. it was just soonyoung being soonyoung. that's the soonyoung he fell in love with. the caring, sweet, beautiful but also the type to growl and snarl and fuck you up if you needed to be put into place if you ever messed with his omega.

jihoon wasn't afraid to say that he had fallen in love.

the next thing he knew he was led down on his side. soonyoung laid down beside him, turning him onto his side so he was looking at him. "try and sleep." he whispered. "i'll be here with you the whole time."

"promise." jihoon could feel his eyelids fluttering shut indicating how exhausted he was.

"i promise." soonyoung whispered back, pecking the omega's forehead before he fell asleep. soonyoung wasn't even tired but he stayed by jihoon's side. he watched him sleep peacefully, one hand soothing their daughter if he saw her kick. he was nervous and excited to say the least. just knowing that soon enough their pup would be with them. they'd be a little family and soonyoung was so very excited for it.

he still didn't feel sleepy so he went on his phone. anything to pass the time but also not leave jihoon alone which is the last thing he'd do right now. he had messaged the group chat all their friends were in to let them know what was happening.

**soonyoung**

_just to let you all know. jihoon's in labor_

_his water broke so we're just waiting now_

**jeonghan**

_hello? what?_

_okay, this was the last thing i expected to happen_

**mingyu**

_so he's having a baby? like today?_

**soonyoung**

_last time i checked, yes._

**seokmin**

_well, good luck. i give you my condolenses for your hand, jihoon is going to break it._

**minghao**

_jihoon could do anything and soonyoung would still worship the ground he walks on. but yeah, good luck. i can't wait to see her._

**junhui**

_yeah, good luck. send us pictures ><_

soonyoung smiled, shutting off his phone. not all of them replied but soonyoung guessed they were busy. it was fine, he's sure they'd be excited once they found out that their friend’s baby was on the way.

jihoon woke up a while later, perfectly fine but now he was sat in his nest squeezing soonyoung's hand as he went through another contraction. soonyoung could feel the pain his omega was going through, not physically but his wolf just knew that jihoon was hurting.

the contractions had started getting longer and closer in time, and soonyoung knew he should probably start timing them soon.

"do you want a drink? anything to eat?" jihoon nodded.

"water." he whined out. soonyoung nodded, standing and getting the drink as fast as he could. being away from jihoon, even for a short amount of time, was painful. he took a seat next to jihoon again, helping him take a sip as he was shaky. "thank you."

"no problem, baby." soonyoung shook his head. "just take your time." jihoon nodded, sitting up and slighty moving himself back and forth as soonyoung placed a comforting hand on his back. "do you want me to start timing?" jihoon nodded, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth as another contraction passed.

soonyoung started the timer, staying quiet. jihoon appreciated him just being there, just the touch on his back was enough for him. they didn't need to have full blown conversations in order to be there for each other.

they stayed like that for a while, timing the contractions and maybe swapping a few words. soonyoung left feathery kisses on jihoon's shoulder to let him know he was there and everything was going to be okay.

once the contractions had become five minutes apart and one minute long, and they could've been sat there for hours but they wouldn't have realised. but as soon as the alpha had timed about three of the same contraction, all of them intense for the omega and made his wolf whine, he decided to contact the nurse.

"they're on their way." soonyoung whispered as he walked back in the room. the lights were off and the curtains were drawn, something jihoon had asked him to do. he lit the candles to make the room relaxing, the smell of the peach and mint seeming to calm down the omega. soonyoung seated himself on their bed as he looked down at jihoon in his nest.

"it hurts." he whined and soonyoung nodded, holding jihoon's hand in his own, stroking his thumb over the back.

"you're doing really well, baby." he hummed, emitting calming pheromones to help him. "i'm already so proud of you."

jihoon let out a smile and it warmed soonyoung's heart. he hated seeing him in pain, so seeing him smile was precious. jihoon's smile could light up the room, and it made his day. it made his whole, week, year, decade, whatever. the smile of his everything was so special and all he wanted to do was make jihoon smile and happy.

they were startled by the knock at the door and soonyoung excused himself to answer it. jihoon could hear him greeting the nurse, making their way back to the bedroom that jihoon had set up his nest in. as the nurse turned the corner after soonyoung had entered he growled. soonyoung was honestly taken aback, he hadn't seen jihoon act like that before.

the nurse smiled. "hi, jihoon." they were cautious and soonyoung thought that at any point jihoon would get up and attack. "i'm using blockers, okay. i won't be getting my scent on your alpha or your pup." jihoon retreated, whining as the nurse made their way to him.

they set up all the equipment needed and soonyoung realised it was more than he thought. they had even brought an ultrasound machine that he's sure was specifically for home births and as jihoon was having the gel put on his bump, he decided he really needed a glass of water.

"alpha." jihoon called out. "why are you leaving?" the nurse tried to console him knowing that soonyoung was only going to get a drink, since he had whispered out the word water. "don't leave."

"he's gtting a drink." the nurse reassured. "he'll be back. i promise." jihoon whined as soonyoung left the room. "let's check on the pup, huh?" jihoon nodded, suddenly forgetting his alpha. the nurse chuckled, showing jihoon the screen. "she looks about ready to meet you. what's her name?"

"eunjoo." jihoon smiled at the screen. "kwon eunjoo."

"that's so pretty." the nurse smiled, and jihoon smiled back finally glad to see soonyoung come back, glass of water in hand.

when jihoon was finally able to push, he was so tired. it had been about two hours since the nurse arrived and they were finally ready to have jihoon start. jihoon honestly wanted to get it over with. he wanted his princess in his arms and he wanted that now. he was getting irritated and the huffs that left him every five seconds was starting to get apparent to the two others in the room.

"okay, jihoon." the nurse grinned. "next contraction you can start pushing." jihoon nodded. he already had a thin layer of sweat on him and soonyoung had done the necessary preparations of water and a damp towel to make sure he wasn't too warm.

soonyoung was not expecting it to go this way though, as jihoon's contraction hit and the nurse helped him into a better position to push, the yell that ripped from jihoon's throat made soonyoung's ears ring. he had to stop himself from lashing out at the nurse as they encouraged jihoon to keep pushing and to breathe. the only thing he could do was join jihoon in his nest and hold his hand, just like he said he would.

"you can do it." soonyoung whispered in his ear and that made jihoon all the more determined to bring their daughter into the world. it took a long time, lots of yells and lots of words of encouragement but when soonyoung saw jihoon holding a tiny pup against his chest he knew that it was all worth it.

"look, soonyoung." jihoon whispered, motioning to the pup who had stopped crying when she was able to have food. jihoon looked so exhausted, and his eyes were red from crying, his hair matted down from where he was sweating but the twinkle in his eyes as he held their baby was so heartwarming.

soonyoung was crying, he hadn't stopped since he heard the pup's cries for the first time. she was oh so tiny and oh so cute. the groupchat was blowing up his phone since jihoon had told him to tell them all about their pup's arrival. soonyoung couldn't bring himself to look away though, not when his daughter was having her first meal and it was such a precious moment to witness.

"you did so well, jihoon. i'm so proud of you." soonyoung placed a kiss on his lips, one hand gently stroking his pup's head, small sounds leaving her as she ate. "she's adorable."

"i can't believe she's actually here. it just feels so surreal but also the happiest moment ever." soonyoung chuckled. the nurse had made sure to check the pup over and make sure jihoon was okay, doing a few more checks and making sure that everything was perfectly fine before they left them to it. the nurse would be back the following days to check on jihoon and the pup, and to help him with anything he may need.

the candles were still burning creating a soft glow in the room, it was all so relaxing and soonyoung just couldn't help the tears. jihoon smiled at the alpha. he slowly passed their daughter to him once she had ate.

"hi." soonyoung whispered. "wow, jihoon. she's so tiny." jihoon nodded, wiping away tears as he watched soonyoung hold her. she was wrapped in a blanket with a little hat on her head, and she was perfect. "you did so well, baby." soonyoung smiled.

"even though i broke your hand?" soonyoung chuckled, remembering how jihoon had squeezed his hand to the point he thought it would break as he pushed. he remembered trying to keep his own yell down for the fact that jihoon's pain was a lot worse. "...and i shouted at you."

"hmm, yes." soonyoung chuckled. "considering you'd never shout at me that, _kwon soonyoung, you're nevergoing near me again,_ proved you do indeed shout. but i still love you to the moon and back."

"well, i love you too."

—

the first night with their pup was so sweet. jihoon had given her a bath as soonyoung made sure everything was set up and perfect in her nursery. the nurse had said that jihoon could wait a few days to bathe her just so she could get used to her surroundings but scenting after bathing was also an alternative.

jihoon decided on the alternative. soonyoung went along with it knowing that he probably should. what jihoon says goes and soonyoung had accepted that long ago. jihoon walked in with their pup wrapped in a little towel. "look at your eyes." jihoon whispered, booping her tiny nose with a smile. "so pretty."

"this one?" soonyoung held up the baby grow and jihoon nodded, slowly rocking the pup in his arms. soonyoung helped him sit down in the rocking chair, covering them both with a blanket. "aww, this is so precious." he got out his phone and took a picture and jihoon huffed. "come on... this is a special moment."

"just this once." jihoon warned. "baby, could you do me a favour?"

"of course." soonyoung nodded.

"could you maybe get me a drink and a snack?" jihoon gave soonyoung big eyes even though he wasn't going to deny his omega of food and drink.

"of course. anything else." he left a kiss on the top of jihoon's head and a gentle one against the pup's before focusing his eyes back on jihoon. jihoon shook his head but was reminded of something as soonyoung walked away.

"her rabbit! i left it downstairs, please get her rabbit." soonyoung chuckled, nodding his head as he made his way out. "isn't he great?" jihoon whispered. "i think you're going to love him. we already love you so much. yes we do."

soonyoung came back in seconds flat, running in like he was too afraid to miss anything.

"look who's back." jihoon whispered and soonyoung smiled so widely, passing jihoon his drink and snack, and also the rabbit. "could you put her into her pyjamas please."

soonyoung nodded once again, staying quiet. he was so afraid he'd say or do something wrong. so when he slowly and carefully took his pup from jihoon's arms the omega pointed out that he was shaking.

"careful." jihoon warned.

"why don't you hold her?" soonyoung's facial expression broke jihoon's heart. he just looked like he didn't believe he could be the best he could be for their daughter.

"you're her father, soonyoung." jihoon smiled. "she wants to cuddle you too. i get annoying after a while."

"that's not true." soonyoung slowly and carefully dressed the tiny pup in the baby grow placing on little mittens and a hat. "aww, look." he smiled down. the pup yawned which soonyoung cooed but he noticed something equally adorable. "jihoon, she has your dimples." he chuckled, jumping lightly on the spot.

jihoon chuckled, taking a picture of them both. "you're a good dad, soonyoung." jihoon smiled. "you're a natural already."

"you think?" his smile made jihoon's whole night just that bit better.

"i do." he beamed. then loud cries cut through the room. "she's hungry." jihoon held out his hands bringing the pup close to him. "shh, it's okay, princess." jihoon chuckled as she started eating, eyes closing and a small smile on her face. "god, she's so cute. i feel like crying."

soonyoung took a seat behind jihoon after successfully moving him slightly without disturbing the pup. jihoon leaned back against his alpha's chest, purring in content and it seemed to calm the pup.

soonyoung just took in the moment and how precious it really was. he'd never thought he'd have a moment like this to himself, and now here he was with the person he loved and his pup—and the rabbit. 

he had thought many times that he and jihoon would've gone on a few dates, maybe mated and got married before they decided to have pups but he wouldn't change this for the world.

jihoon waited until eunjoo had finished eating until he started slowly humming her to sleep. soonyoung could've fallen asleep himself but he was on putting eunjoo into her crib without waking her up duty.

jihoon was still very sore, despite his stubbornness to move around and help out with whatever he could. although the nurse suggested he stayed in bed for a few days, letting the alpha take care of things, jihoon disregarded that.

soonyoung guessed it would help him recover quickly but he also didn't want jihoon to push himself to the point he did more harm so they came to the agreement that soonyoung could put the pup into the crib. 

"okay." jihoon whispered. "she's sound asleep." he smiled down, snapping a quick picture. "i think it's daddy's turn." he turned to soonyoung who was slowly standing up. "shh, quietly." he shushed him.

"i am." soonyoung whined. "pass her here." jihoon did ever so slowly and when eunjoo's face fell soonyoung's own face went to one that said oh no. "shh, sleep, princess." he sighed out a breath of relief when his daughter just settled down and slept peacefully.

now the difficult part. putting her in the crib and not waking her up. he was hoping she wasn't a light sleeper. the last thing he wanted was to scare her awake because he knew that feeling and it wasn't nice at all.

soonyoung slowly lowered the pup into the crib, jihoon telling him "shh." each time he'd make a move. it had started to irritate soonyoung but he knew that he should just leave jihoon to do as he pleased.

_just focus on not waking her up, soonyoung. you can do that._ and that he did. when he had successfully placed eunjoo in the crib he smiled, turning on the baby monitor and helping jihoon up.

jihoon stood by the crib in soonyoung's arms as the alpha slowly swayed them back and forth. "she's so cute." soonyoung whispered in the fear of awaking her.

"hmm, i'm just glad she's finally here. our own little pup." soonyoung kissed jihoon's cheek, nestling his head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. 

"i'm so proud of you, jihoon. you did so well, you don't even realise how amazing and strong you are. thank you for bringing her into the world. i promise to be the best i can be for the both of you."

"i love you." jihoon blushed. "you know when you left the room, i thought you had found it all too overwhelming and decided you didn't want this." soonyoung's heart broke seeing jihoon look so upset. "i thought you were going to leave me."

"that's the last thing i'd ever do. i needed to go and get water to calm myself down. myself and my alpha just hated seeing you in pain. i knew all i could do was support you and help you through it but my alpha wanted to lash out, rip apart the room and everyone in it that wasn't you. but i promise that this— our little family— i want this, jihoon."

"wow, i actually never realised how it would've affected your alpha. well, i guess i was a bit busy." he chuckled and soonyoung nodded. he hadn't expected jihoon to necessarily take care of him when he was literally in labor. also soonyoung's main priority was the omega so even if jihoon had asked him if he was okay he would've kept it all in just so jihoon could be as relaxed as possible.

"hey, it's okay." soonyoung hugged him close, spinning him around so he was looking up at him. "the main thing was that you were okay."

"i am." jihoon reassured with a hand slowly stroking the alpha's arm. "it hurt— so bad, but it's okay now. she's here and she's perfect."

—

she was still perfect, even when soonyoung was awoken in the middle of night by the wails. he had forgotten that they'd have a lack of sleep for a while.

he groaned as he forced himself out of bed, tiredness in his veins but he let jihoon sleep when he saw that he was out cold. he wasn’t surprised, jihoon had just given birth so he deserved the rest.

the alpha yawned, quietly making his way out of his shared bedroom with the omega and then quickly making his way to the pup's room. he picked the crying pup into his arms.

"shh." he whispered, letting out a calming scent. he carried the pup back to the shared room and thought maybe jihoon's milky scent would calm her better.

soonyoung was indeed correct and as soon as he placed eunjoo by jihoon she stopped crying. thankfully jihoon wasn't awoken because soonyoung knew how tired he was.

soonyoung climbed back into the warm covers, eunjoo in the middle of the both of them. soonyoung made sure that there was enough room that it didn't become unsafe.

when he saw eunjoo's face fall, and he knew she was about to start screaming, he lifted her so she was laying on his chest.

"papa's sleeping." he whispered. "he'll be grumpy if we wake him up." eunjoo went quite and soonyoung chuckled. he wouldn't want a grumpy jihoon either so he didn't blame his pup for going quiet.

he kept the pup close, slowly patting her back with the lightest touches. he was just so scared of accidentally hurting the tiny pup. she slowly fell asleep and soonyoung thought it was the cutest sight.

he ended up falling asleep himself after a while of just watching his newborn pup sleep soundly. he was just so happy he wanted to jump around and scream but it was early in the morning and he didn't think anyone would appreciate that.

and when jihoon woke up a few hours later he was met with the sight of soonyoung asleep with their baby on his chest, just as sound asleep as him. jihoon took a picture, kissing the alpha's cheek and slowly taking the pup from his arms.

he left soonyoung to sleep, going to make himself some coffee, still the small amount like he'd been having during his pregnancy. doing all of this after changing their pup into a clean outfit. 

"good morning." jihoon smiled down when he saw that eunjoo had woken up. "did you sleep well?" the pup yawned and jihoon cooed. "did you wake up early, hmm?"

the pup whined and jihoon let her eat, making his coffee at the same time. he made his way to the living room afterwards, taking a seat on the sofa and switching on the television. he didn't really take notice of what he was watching since he was too busy focusing on his pup who seemed like she was having a great meal.

"you're eating so well." jihoon smiled. he stayed mostly quiet until eunjoo had finished, making sure she was burped and clean before settling back down, rocking her lightly in his arms to try and get her to sleep.

soonyoung walked in a few minutes later, rubbing his eyes and jihoon cooed. "are you tired, baby?" soonyoung nodded.

soonyoung sat on the sofa, leaning back as a yawn left his mouth. "i shouldn't be this tired." jihoon chuckled then, passing the baby to the alpha to which he held her close, patting her back as she curled up on his chest.

jihoon went to make soonyoung a drink, humming to himself and he was all around very cheery. when he went back he saw the alpha asleep, little snores leaving his parted lips and jihoon just smiled, placing the cup of coffee on the table and covering them both with a blanket.

he teared up just looking at the both of them, this was his little family and he was so in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi!! i hope this chapter was good. the pup arrived and im loving the fluff 🥺 i literally love writing fluff 🥺😭 there’s about one more chapter because this story wasn’t going to be long anyways so i hope you look forward to that. i will be starting my sequel to the apocalypse au in january and also i might start my other story idea at the same time. if not i have things planned and i’m excited. i’m definitely going to use the break to write some chapters 🥺🥺
> 
> on a more serious note. i also hope svt are staying safe and that they all are healthy. this is such a scary time i hope that next year will be a better one for us all. 
> 
> until the next chapter!! stay safe, have a lovely week and warm hugs from me 🥺💞


	9. Some Things Never Change

jihoon's heat had hit a few weeks later. soonyoung knew that jihoon said it would be intense but he didn't realise that it would be that intense. he genuinely thought that he wouldn't have enough energy to do anything for months, jihoon had drained him of all the energy he had, but he'd do anything to help his omega—also jihoon wouldn’t leave him alone for five minutes.

he led next to his mate, the mark on his neck still sore and prominent from where soonyoung had sunk his teeth in but he felt so happy finally being jihoon's and jihoon being his.

soonyoung had taken the pup to jihoon's mothers house. she was very excited to take care of the newborn and she had said how chan and seokmin were already planning on coming over to baby their niece. seokmin had complained about jihoon not letting him and jisoo take care of the pup but jihoon had said how he wanted his daughter to come home on one piece.

soonyoung had smiled before getting a text from jihoon to come home as he was chatting to jihoon’s mother and chan, so he left shortly after. he knew that it was for the best but being away from the pup was difficult especially for jihoon, but now his focus had to be on his omega.

he had gotten home to a very worked up jihoon, not even being able to walk in the house properly before he had his lover's hands all over him, gripping at his shirt and kissing at his neck as he begged him to take them off and do him against the wall right there and then.

and it went from there, and soonyoung hadn't actually spent a heat with an omega before and he wasn't expecting his first time experiencing an omega in heat would be jihoon. not because he didn't want to take care of him, but mainly because he never thought they'd end up in a relationship with a little pup of their own. he just thought they'd be soonyoung and jihoon, best friends, for the rest of their lives.

he also didn't realise how intense it would be, jihoon was so far gone he could hardly talk and soonyoung had thought about not mating with him and for the first few days he did hold back despite the overwhelming urge.

and as jihoon started to come around near the end of his heat he had made sure that mating was something jihoon definitely wanted to do. jihoon had nodded saying how he couldn't see himself mating anyone else.

that's how they became one, connected themselves forever and it felt so good. jihoon could still remember the way it had felt to have soonyoung’s teeth sinking into his neck, the way he lapped up the blood as he impaled the omega onto his knot.

the way he had almost blacked out because he was just on cloud nine. not only was he feeling physically good but just the knowledge that he was mated made him feel blissful.

now here they were led together, jihoon's leg thrown over soonyoung's waist, his fingers leaving small shapes on soonyoung's bare chest. mated and so in love.

"is your neck okay?" the alpha asked, hands lightly touching the mark. jihoon whined, but it wasn't a bad whine. he smiled, nodding his head.

"i'm okay. just tired, i've never experienced a heat like that before. i'm glad we spent it together i don't think i could've coped with that alone."

"hey, it's fine." soonyoung reassured, running his hands across jihoon's waist and to his lower back. "i love you."

"i love you too." jihoon hummed, clinging to soonyoung like his life depended on it. jihoon didn't like it when soonyoung tried to leave him or even if he moved an inch jihoon was whining in protest. it was common for mated couples to stay close for hours so they didn't get sick. jihoon's heat was also just intense in general and if he left the room, as soon as he'd step foot in jihoon's eye range, the omega would be all over him and soonyoung knew he had the stamina for it but he didn't think jihoon did. "could you get me a glass of water please? i don't think i can move, i feel like jelly." soonyoung chuckled, a hand soothing the shakes in jihoon's thighs. he only had to lift one the slightest bit and it was shaking uncontrollably.

"you sure you want me to leave the room?" soonyoung questioned and jihoon rolled his eyes, tiredly waving his arm in dismissal as he nodded. soonyoung shook his head but stood up, leaving the room to get his mate the drink he needed.

jihoon whined the whole time soonyoung was gone, maybe telling him to leave wasn't the best idea. his neck was tingling, irritating him and just wanting the alpha near him again. soonyoung should've known it would go exactly like he thought it would when he arrived back in the room.

he walked through the door and jihoon was making grabby hands at him, soonyoung passed him the water, standing at the side of the bed with his arms folded. "drink." jihoon downed the beverage as quickly as he could, slamming the empty glass on the bedside table and pulling the alpha down into bed with him.

"again." jihoon whined, wrapping his legs around the alpha's waist. the scent of peaches was clouding soonyoung's senses. soonyoung chuckled, he had never known jihoon to have so much energy but the omega didn't appreciate him not taking it seriously. "can you not keep up?" soonyoung growled but nodded his head, the omega was challenging him. "i thought i might have to find someone else to do it."

"you're going to regret that." soonyoung growled. and regret it he did. soonyoung was merciless and rough, with a hand lightly wrapped around the omega's throat, pinning him down as he worked his hips. jihoon's mouth went dry, voice cracking as he screamed, hands gripping soonyoung's wrist to keep his hand right where it was.

this is how jihoon believed all alpha’s acted. pinning their omega down and teaching them who was boss. he couldn’t lie that seeing this side of soonyoung was fascinating, even in the most intimate moments.

by the end of the night jihoon was exhausted, body covered in hues of red and purple from soonyoung leaving love bites. his hair was a mess, sticking in all directions, but he couldn't care. he was led on his stomach, head laying in his arms. his breathing was even, calm mostly with a purr, shivers going up his spine as his mate ran his hands up and down his bare back.

soonyoung, who was was led on his side, was also exhausted. hearing the comofrting purr of his mate made his eyes seem heavier, wanting to lull him into a deep sleep, but he stayed awake. he couldn't bring himself to shut his eyes because if he did then he wouldn't be able to look at his beautiful omega. it felt like a crime to not stare at his beauty and soonyoung didn't want to be a criminal.

"thank you." jihoon's voice made soonyoung jump the slightest. he'd easily be able to play it off as a random twitch that coincidentally timed itself with jihoon speaking."did i scare you?" the younger giggled. jihoon saw right through him.

"no, not at all." soonyoung chuckled. "definitely not." jihoon just let out an airy chuckle, scoffing half way through. "anyways, why are you thanking me?"

"for helping me through my heat." jihoon mumbled.

"isn't that what mates do?" soonyoung teased, nipping playfully at the mating bite on jihoon's neck. jihoon shivered, a small moan slipping past his lips. he thought that the bite would be so sore that no one would be able to touch it, but soonyoung's touch- or bite in this case only made it feel ten times better.

"it must tire you out." jihoon whined, looking up at the alpha with tired eyes, fluttering shut before opening again. "you're going to have to deal with this every month."

"anything to help you out. honestly my ruts are probably worse." jihoon hummed, nodding his head. "i mean you used to have to restrain me."

"you were... out of control... to say the least. honestly, it hurt." soonyoung raised an eyebrow. "to see you like that, begging to be let free but we knew we couldn't let you. you'd growl at me when i came in the room to check on you."

"it was a rut." soonyoung chuckled. "to say the least, i wanted you bent over and screaming. i think it's better that i was restrained."

"i remember when you had your rut and it induced my heat." this was news to soonyoung. he had no idea that happened, jihoon had never told him until now. maybe mating meant that jihoon felt a lot more comfortable to talk about these things. although both of them were already more than comfortable with each other. "i wanted to spend it with you but cheol sent me home. it was the most painful and longest heats i've ever had."

"i guess we really are soulmates." jihoon lightly elbowed the alpha but scoffed. he was still led on his stomach, but he pulled soonyoung close so the alpha was lazily draped over him. the silence in the room was comfortable, something that lulled them both into sleep. it was calm.

—

"shit." jihoon sighed, looking at the bare cupboards. he had been so focused on his newborn pup and staying close to his alpha as their bond got stronger that he forgot that they needed to eat. it was okay for eunjoo, jihoon was the food source for her, but he and his alpha—they needed to go shopping.

he knew soonyoung wouldn't let him go alone, and the last thing he wanted was to be away from the other. so he guessed it was time for their first family outing. eunjoo's first trip to the supermarket. something about it made jihoon smile.

jihoon made his way to their storage, getting the already assembled pram. he hoped that maybe the light movements would send their pup into slumber. she'd been waking up more during the night to feed and jihoon was sure she was tired.

he left the pram by the front door, making his way to his and soonyoung's bedroom where he currently was relaxing, watching an episode of his favourite show that had released that day. he watched it weekly and sometimes he'd watch the episode twice so jihoon could watch it with him.

unfortunately, jihoon had some things to do around the house now he had the time. he'd been a lot more active in cleaning up and making the house pristine and homely. he'd always be lighting candles and dusting and at first soonyoung thought that his house just wasn't to jihoon's taste anymore, but he had found out after questionning that the omega just had instincts to clean so their pup felt safe at home.

he walked in to see soonyoung led on his side, show completely forgotten which meant they'd be watching later in bed that night. to the side of him was eunjoo, led on her back with her tiny legs kicking in the air. soonyoung patting her tummy lightly as he cooed, the pup smiling at him. jihoon's scent calmed at the sight, milky and light. soonyoung caught onto the scent, moving his head to look towards the door.

"hi, baby." he smiled. "everything okay?" jihoon nodded, making his way in the room and picking up their pup from the bed. he booped her nose, greeting her. "we have to go shopping."

"seriously?" soonyoung raised an eyebrow. "wow, i haven't really kept track." jihoon hummed but motioned to soonyoung to switch the television off. "...but it hasn't finished."

"we can watch it together later. don't lay there and tell me you've actually been watching it." soonyoung couldn't lie to his mate. he was right, he hadn't been watching because he was too busy watching his pup. he still couldn't believe that she was real and she was their pup. he just couldn't believe that he helped create such a tiny being. "now come on, before it gets too busy."

soonyoung reluctantly stood up, groaning about how they should wait because he wanted to watch his show but jihoon was stubborn and he knew that jihoon was likely to get his own way where he was concerned.

jihoon dressed the pup in warmer clothes before placing her in the pram and all hell broke loose. as soon as she realised she wasn't in her father's arms she wailed. "i know." jihoon cooed, lightly stroking her cheek to try and calm her. he placed the rabbit by her side, a toy that had both jihoon's and soonyoung's scent on it and it always calmed her but he guessed she just hated the pram. "it's only for a little bit, eunjoo. papa's horrible, i know." she was yelling at him with all her might, but he started slowly pushing the pram back and forth. "that's relaxing, hmm." he chuckled as she settled.

he slipped his shoes on, waiting for soonyoung who finally emerged from the room, dressed warmer. it was a cold day, and it had been raining a bit but they had to go shopping otherwise they'd have nothing there.

"all ready?" soonyoung asked. jihoon nodded and they set out on their adventure to the supermarket. jihoon insisted that he pushed the pram and soonyoung let him. he was told by his mother that she was the exact same when she had him. she said how jihoon wouldn't want to keep the pup out of his sight, especially in public. omega's are very protective of their young and soonyoung should keep a close eye on the both of them. not only could jihoon lash out at anyone who went near the pup, eunjoo herself could get stressed and cry.

the walk to the supermarket was better than soonyoung had expected. it was nice to just walk with his mate, a hand on his back since he couldn't hold jihoon's hand as they were occupied with pushing the pram.

the walk was short although soonyoung wished it was longer. it wasn't like he and jihoon didn't talk or didn't spend time together, they did. they were pretty much inseparable. but with the pup's arrival, jihoon's heat hitting again and then mating they hadn't really been outside that much in the last few weeks.

one part of him did dread the walk home since he knew he'd have to carry the bags.

they arrived at the store and it seemed they came at the right time. it wasn't busy but it definitely wasn't empty. jihoon motioned for soonyoung to grab a basket and in they went. at this point eunjoo was sound asleep and jihoon cooed down at her, her hand gripping the rabbit as best she could.

soonyoung followed behind with the basket. he watched as jihoon looked up and down the aisle, letting him place what they needed in the basket. "soonyoung, we need something on the other aisle. can you pick out some snacks? we'll be back in two minutes."

"sure." soonyoung smiled, watching as jihoon made his way with the pram into the next aisle. he looked for what he needed and let out a little 'ah-ha,' when he found it.

"papa found it." he sing-songed towards eunjoo who had slowly started opening her eyes. he hoped she wouldn't start crying so he placed his hand on her tummy, she seemed to find that comforting, cooing to herself. he was about to walk back when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"excuse me." he turned around and lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"hi, can i help you?" he asked. he didn't mean for it to sound as rude as it did.

"it's been a while." the person smiled at him. "i served you at the store when you bought the morning after pill." jihoon's eyes widened in shock, but he smiled.

"hi. i'm sorry i didn't really come back." he sighed. he hadn't really had a reason to and he didn't think a complete stranger he had met at the store would care too much about his life. "...but as you can see it didn't work."

"wow, how adorable." they smiled. "wow, she really looks like you." jihoon chuckled.

"that's what my younger brother says too. anyways how are you?" the other smiled.

"good. i'm just getting a few things for my son, he's starting school soon." jihoon nodded. "time flies by, before you know it your pup will be starting school too."

"that's a scary thought." jihoon laughed. "i can't even let her out of my sight for too long. she can't grow up, she's my baby... you seem like you have something to ask me."

"yes... i don't want to intrude but how's it going with your friend?"

"please, you don't have to be afraid to ask. things are actually going well." he looked to the end of the aisle and saw soonyoung storming towards them. "speak of the devil." he pointed. soonyoung made his way to them, snacks neatly placed in the basket. he gave the evils to the other wolf stood by his mate. "soonyoung, this is..."

"minseo." they smiled.

"this is minseo, and this is soonyoung." soonyoung gave jihoon a look. "i met them at the store when i went to get a pill. they have a pup too, they helped me quite a bit actually."

"oh, hello." soonyoung smiled. "it's nice to meet you. jihoon hasn't really mentioned you."

"you too." minseo smiled. "i can see you worked it out. i'm happy for you. i'm also not too surprised jihoon hasn't mentioned me. we met each other before he told you about your baby."

"yeah, we worked it out... at like one in the morning." jihoon chuckled. "it was scary but i'm so happy."

"hey, i'm glad for you both. congratulations on your pup." they smiled, both looking towards their baby. "well, i shouldn't keep you for too long."

"it was nice seeing you again." jihoon smiled. "maybe we could get a coffee sometime."

"that would be nice. thank you, jihoon." jihoon smiled and waved them goodbye after exchanging numbers with the other omega.

"don't give me that look." jihoon sighed, placing the item he had gone to the aisle to get into the basket.

"i'm not looking at you." soonyoung scoffed. "i didn't know you told random strangers about us though."

"they related to me." jihoon turned away. "don't make this into a fight, soonyoung. they helped me when you couldn't so-"

"in my defence, i would've helped you if you had just told me. you can trust a stranger but you can’t trust me? can’t we have a little trust here?” he hissed.

"soonyoung, drop it." he sighed. "we're in public. let's just hurry up and go home."

they walked the rest of the supermarket in silence, soonyoung trailing behind his omega as he threw items into the basket without a second glance. soonyoung knew he'd upset him for something so small.

he did help pack all the bags though at the cash register and he could tell jihoon was agitated. he was abrupt with the cashier, growling when they got too close to their pup, sharp teeth on show after they had complimented how cute she was.

"can you just tell us how much it is?" he snapped, growling low, moving the pram so the pup wasn't visible to the cashier. "...please."

"yes, i'm sorry." they lowered her head. soonyoung gave her an apologetic look, mouthing ‘sorry,’ which made her smile but jihoon caught him and his scent lowered. _oh shit, oh no. here we go_. "it's ninety two thousand."

"here." soonyoung held out his card, swiping on the machine as the cashier smiled, nodding when it was approved. soonyoung grabbed the bags as jihoon was already walking off. "thank you." he quickly nodded before following after his mate.

jihoon was walking pretty fast and with bags in his hands, poor soonyoung could only go so fast.

"jihoon, slow down." he whined, but to no avail. jihoon was around the corner before he could catch up properly and he swore he saw him wiping away tears.

jihoon was honestly glad he had his own key. that way he could open the door and head inside before soonyoung arrived. that's what he did, pushing the pram inside and leaving it by the storage door.

he picked up the pup slowly, she had fallen asleep again and he didn't want to wake her up. he took her to the nursery, quietly placing her in the crib.

he did it successfully and that's when he heard soonyoung arrive. he could hear him trying to catch his breath as he shut the front door and went to place the bags in the kitchen.

"jihoon." he called. jihoon huffed as he saw their daughter stir. he stormed into the kitchen shushing the alpha.

"be quiet. she's sleeping." he glared at the alpha. soonyoung sighed, apologising for being so loud.

"can you tell me why you're upset?" soonyoung asked.

"you hate me." jihoon looked down. "for not telling you. you hate me for telling someone else before you."

"i don't hate you, jihoon." soonyoung chuckled. "i'm disappointed that you thought it was too scary to say anything, but like i said the last thing i feel is anger."

"you don't have to lie, soonyoung." jihoon muttered.

"i'm not." he sighed. "i don't hate you."

"but you smiled at-"

"the cashier." soonyoung nodded. "because they were handling you really well. i don't think i'd have the same patience. you were really rude to them."

"she looked at our pup." jihoon growled. "what if she hurt her or frightened her?"

instincts. soonyoung remembered. he came to realise that alphas were a lot more relaxed than omega's when it came to their young. jihoon saw most things as a threat whilst soonyoung was quite happy knowing that he had a little family that was his and nothing would change that.

"she didn't." soonyoung reasoned. "come on, baby."

"don't baby me." he scowled. his emotions were running wild. he was a few weeks postpartum and just had a heat, he was pretty much haywire at the moment but soonyoung also knew there had to be a limit.

"hoon, you're getting mad over nothing." soonyoung went to give him a hug but jihoon dismissed him. "fine, be that way." he shrugged as he started walking out the room, hearing their pup’s crying as he started to leave. "...just remember that i love you."

"yeah, whatever." jihoon growled, back turned towards the alpha, arms folded in front of him. soonyoung just sighed, making his way to the room that the wails were coming from. 

he walked in and cooed, picking the little baby up and cradling her in his arms. "did you hear papa being grumpy?" he sighed. "he's being very grumpy today. i think i'll be sleeping on the sofa tonight."

the pup kept crying and soonyoung was about to call jihoon to help when he knew he could do this alone. his thought was maybe she was hungry but that wasn't it. eunjoo had seemed to have gotten into a routine with feeding and it was too early for her food yet.

she needed to be changed and soonyoung sighed. "couldn't you wait?" the baby cried and soonyoung sighed once again. he got to work, adjusting the pup in his arms as he made his way to the changing table, he held her in his arms as he bent to get a clean nappy.

it all happened so fast and he would never had done it if he knew it was going to happen. it could've been worse but it would still make him feel awful.

he was lucky jihoon was walking by when it happened because he couldn't even imagine what he would've done if he wasn't there.

as he bent down, he loosed one arm to grab the nappy. in seconds, he saw jihoon run in and catch their daughter who had started slipping from his hold.

"soonyoung, what the actual fuck?" he yelled, holding their pup close in his arms. "what were you thinking?"

"i had hold of her." soonyoung could feel himself tearing up as his hands started shaking. “i promise i only looked away for a second so i could get the clean nappy.”

"you don't take your eyes off her not for a minute. you could've dropped her, soonyoung." jihoon turned away from the alpha when he tried to reach out and make sure the pup was okay. "this is exactly why i wasn't going to tell you."

jihoon watched, trying to calm the pup in his arms as soonyoung's face fell.

"now i know how you really feel." he chuckled. "maybe you shouldn't have told me then if that would've made you happy."

"i wasn't planning on it." jihoon admitted. "until jeonghan went wandering in my house and found the scans, i was going to just tell you she was someone else's so you could live your life the way you wanted. even my ex would know how to hold her properly."

soonyoung growled, an alphas growl and he'd never used it on jihoon before. the pup in his arms wailed louder at the sound but soonyoung was far gone. "well, he's not here now—i am. she's my pup, jihoon! no other alpha is, i am. she's my firstborn, you think i'm fucking skilled at parenting. i have no fucking idea what i'm doing.”

jihoon didn't look at him but he heard the hurt in his voice.

"i'm too scared to do anything because i'm scared i'll hurt her or i'll scare her." the tears were threatening to spill. "i'm trying my hardest. i wouldn't purposely put her in danger, ji." jihoon just cooed at the pup in his arms, changing her as soonyoung stood not know what to do.

"but you don't believe me. you don't believe i want this. you think i would've stayed if i didn't want this? i would've kicked you out the first chance i got when you told me if i didn't fucking want this. i wouldn’t have mated you either, i’d be long gone by now if this isn’t what i wanted.”

"i don't need your help, soonyoung." jihoon sighed, running a hand over his face.

"fine." he threw his hands in the air. "you don't want my help, then don't have it." jihoon looked towards him. he followed after him with their daughter in his arms.

"where are you going?"

"you don't need my help. so i'm going." soonyoung growled. "get your ex to help you if you still love him that much."

"soonyoung, you can't leave." jihoon scoffed.

"watch me." he growled once more before opening the door and slamming it shut behind him. jihoon stood there, flabbergasted by what had just happened. wow, their first fight. he didn't think it would be like this though.

he thought maybe their first fight would be over who ate a certain snack or who didn't turn the lights off. he didn't expect them to fight like this, over their pup.

"let's just give him some space." jihoon whispered, smiling down at the pup.

jihoon did everything he needed to that night, bathed the pup, read her a story, fed her and put her to bed and then he was able to clean up a bit before he realised it was dark out and soonyoung had been gone for hours.

he really did mean it. he really had left jihoon alone. then it hit the omega like a ton of bricks. he had been so unfair to soonyoung. he sat on the sofa, hands covering his mouth as he wiped away the tears that fell.

he cried to himself, quietly so he wouldn't wake his pup when he heard the front door open. he stayed in his spot until soonyoung appeared in the room.

"your back." he whispered.

"yeah." soonyoung nodded. "i'm going to sleep in the guest room."

"soonyoung, wait." jihoon stood up. "i'm sorry... about what i said. i need your help." he bit his lip, sighing. "i know you're trying and i know it was an accident, you'd never do anything to hurt her. i was just protecting her, but i know i don't have to do that with you."

"you hurt my feelings, hoon. a lot. i'm not the best alpha, or mate, but all i care about is your happiness and our daughters. you both come first in my life, and i just want to do well." jihoon walked up to soonyoung, cupping his face in his hands, wiping the tears. "i love you, jihoon. i love you so much but i'm not good enough for you."

"don't say that." jihoon hugged soonyoung close. "do you know who my mate is?" soonyoung said nothing. "you. and do you know you know why i mated with you?" soonyoung shook his head this time. "because i love you. i've not been the best to you and i see that now. i've done a lot of things i regret and one of those is not telling you about eunjoo the day i found out i was pregnant. i was harsh, and i'm sorry."

soonyoung looked down and jihoon continued. "i know you care, soonyoung. you wouldn't have come back otherwise. not only do i need you but our pup needs you." soonyoung nodded. "i love you, so please can you at least hold me tonight? it's cold without you there."

soonyoung nodded, letting jihoon peck him on the lips before they headed to bed. that's their first but certainly not their last fight.

—

"wake up!" jihoon groaned, turning over away from the noise. "wake up!"

"five more minutes." he waved a hand. when he felt hands pull at him he sighed. "it's not time to wake up yet, eunjoo. it's..." he checked his phone. "five in the morning."

"but i have school today." she smiled.

"i know you do." jihoon smiled. he sat up slowly and quietly, getting out of bed and taking the little girls hand. "but you have two more hours until you need to be awake, so try and get some more rest."

"but i want to get up now!"

"shh." he held his hand up to his mouth motioning her to be quiet. "daddy's sleeping, now come on." he guided her back to her bedroom. she had a rabbit theme, she seemed to love rabbits and even kept her rabbit plush that she was given as a baby. "rest."

"can you sing me a song?" jihoon nodded, tucking her in and humming softly, running his fingers lightly through her hair until she was sound asleep. he let out his own yawn as he made his way back.

he got back into bed, his alpha noticing his presence.

"did she wake you up?" soonyoung asked with a sleepy voice. jihoon hummed, nodding his head, being brought into the alpha's embrace, shutting his eyes. soonyoung chuckled, squeezing him lightly before kissing the top of his head, another one resting on jihoon’s stomach.

when it was finally time to wake up jihoon didn't want to. soonyoung had offered the night before to wake up and take their daughter to school but jihoon refused.

soonyoung had recently been promoted again and this meant more work. he did set up an office space in their new home that they bought a few months ago when they found out about jihoon's second pregnancy.

eunjoo was particularly excited because today was her first day of 'proper' school. she'd been going to nursery and groups that were more for the beginning of socialising and learning but she was ready to really learn. the first few years in school were just introductory.

jihoon couldn't believe how quickly she was growing. one day she was this tiny pup in his arms and now she was six. he knew he had another baby on the way so he wouldn't be missing the feeling of having a newborn too much, but seeing his first baby growing so quickly, it was something different.

"eunjoo." jihoon whispered into the quiet bedroom. "wake up, honey."

"i was awake." a sleepy voice responded and jihoon hummed in amusement.

"okay well, it's time to wake up again." he waited until she finally stood up, always making sure to sort out the covers, something she'd gotten from jihoon at an early age. "come on." he smiled, holding out his hand.

the pup, she was still a pup in his eyes, held onto his hand as he walked them to the bathroom. "is daddy sleeping?" she pointed to the closed door of her parents room. she always asked about soonyoung in the mornings if he wasn’t the one to wake her up. soonyoung was definitely the favourite but maybe that was because soonyoung was a lot less strict than him.

soonyoung was the type to let the little one do as she pleased to some extent and if she did anything that crossed a boundary he'd calmly tell her no. jihoon on the other hand, was more of a protective parent. he always made sure something was safe before letting his daughter near it. even when soonyoung got a new cushion for their sofa, jihoon had made sure it wouldn't hurt their baby. 

"yes he is, princess." jihoon cooed at the frown. "you'll see him later and you can tell him all about your day." eunjoo nodded as jihoon helped her brush her teeth by telling her what to do. another thing he and soonyoung differed on. he'd help eunjoo by brushing her teeth for her, jihoon was trying to give her some independance.

however, jihoon knew soonyoung was just being a parent. they both had their different parenting strategies and he respected the way soonyoung parented their daughter. she was growing up to be mature, well mannered and well behaved, and that's all jihoon wanted. he was also the one to discipline their daughter.

soonyoung hated seeing her upset and jihoon had a system where if she didn't do as said after three tries she'd have to sit one of the kitchen chairs for five minutes. it normally made the six year old cry and he and jihoon had gotten into a fight one night about it, but in the end he realised that jihoon was doing what he thought was right. in hindsight he did see how it helped let eunjoo know that she had to listen. 

jihoon smiled when she flashed her own grin, the same grin soonyoung had. she ran to her room to change her clothes and jihoon put away the toothbrush and toothpaste. she came back in and jihoon cooed at the cute outfit. 

"you look so beautiful." he smiled and eunjoo shyed away. "come on, let's do your hair." jihoon brushed the girl's hair as she sat on the sink, looking in the mirror. he put her hair up into little pigtails. "there we go." he helped her down and towards the kitchen.

he gave eunjoo her breakfast, smiling towards her as he packed her lunch. once it was time to leave, jihoon told her to get her shoes on as he made his way to soonyoung who was still sleeping. 

"baby~" jihoon leaned down to kiss his cheek. "we're leaving now." soonyoung hummed, smiling towards his mate. 

"be careful." soonyoung mumbled, hand lazily placing itself on jihoon's stomach. 

"of course." he left a peck on soonyoung's lips before leaving the room. "let's get going. do you have everything you need?" eunjoo nodded and they made their way to the car. 

"papa?" jihoon hummed. "can i sit in the front seat?"

"you're too little, joo." jihoon answered, buckling her into the car seat in the back. 

"but daddy let's me." jihoon paused. 

"does he now?" eunjoo nodded. "well i guess me and daddy have some things to talk about."

"are you going to make daddy sit at the kitchen table?" jihoon chuckled, starting the car and starting to drive. 

"he'd be there for a long time, princess." eunjoo nodded and jihoon just switched on the radio. the little one started humming along to the song playing, something she'd gotten from jihoon. the drive was short and they were on time. jihoon hated being late so he always made sure they were first at the gates.

they arrived at the classroom at eunjoo was starting the year in and he smiled towards her. "bye, papa."

"wait, not so fast." he chuckled. "have a good day and behave." eunjoo nodded and jihoon let her go. he watched as she placed her lunchbox on the cart and hung up her coat before asking her teacher where she was sitting. she caught sight of jihoon and her eyes widened before she was asking the teacher a question. the teacher looked towards the door before taking her hand and walking towards him. 

"eunjoo, what's wrong?" he was afraid that maybe she didnt want to go and he'd have to try and calm her down infront of everyone, but she just smiled. 

"i forgot to give you a hug." jihoon felt like crying, but he let his daughter wrap her arms around him. she left a kiss on his tummy saying how she forgot about her sibling. then she made her way back inside and jihoon made his way home.

soonyoung was awake when he got back, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and scrolling through his phone. "you have to stay there all day." jihoon glared as he walked in.

"what have i done?" he chuckled. 

"letting eunjoo sit in the front seat when she's too little." soonyoung choked on his drink. he had told eunjoo to keep it a secret from jihoon unless she wanted to see him grumpy and soonyoung crying. 

"she's growing up, hoonie." soonyoung shrugged. "we can't baby her forever." jihoon sighed. he knew soonyoung was ultimately right. 

"i don't want her to grow up." he whined. soonyoung chuckled, standing up from the table and bringing his mate into a hug. 

"she can't stay small forever, baby." he shushed the omega as he sniffled. "and we have this little one on the way."

"i just miss the feeling holding a tiny baby." he sniffled. 

"you'll be able to really soon." soonyoung reassured. jihoon nodded, it felt so wierd having a quiet house for so long. now eunjoo was in a higher year at school she was now going full time and jihoon was happy she was learning and eager to but time was going by too quickly and it would keep going too quickly.

-

"so, lee jihoon, will you make me the happiest alpha and marry me?" jihoon and soonyoung were stood on the beach. they had all gone on a big trip. them and all their friends. when soonyoung said that chan had offered to watch his neice and nephew for the night jihoon was suspicious but now it all came together.

now soonyoung was down on one knee, a velvet blue box opened in his hand with a diamond ring cushioned inside. it twinkled in the moonlight as jihoon looked at it, the sound of waves crashing and the salty sea scent and the salty taste of his tears. 

"yes." jihoon whispered. "yes. i will." soonyoung shot up, spinning the omega in his arms and pressed their lips together. jihoon melted into it, holding out his hand for soonyoung to place the ring on his finger. it looked beautiful, suited him so well. 

"i love you, jihoon." soonyoung smiled. "i love our family. i have everything i could ever want and i never want that to change. you mean the world to me. i promise i'll take care of you and our little ones forever."

"that's a long time." jihoon chuckled, letting soonyoung wipe his tears.

"the longer the better. i never want to go a day without you by my side." jihoon just wrapped his arms around soonyoung and hugged him tight. "let's go back, hmm." jihoon nodded.

soonyoung grabbed his mate's hand walking them back towards the hotel. they'd come a long way but despite everything changing, they were still the same soonyoung and jihoon who ate ice cream together late at night whilst watching movies, trying to stay quiet as both their pups slept. 

they were still the inseperable pair, soonyoung and jihoon. that's one thing that would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi!! i’m sorry for not updating quicker!! it was christmas and i was spending some time with my family but i was able to write this chapter 🥺 i hope you liked it and this is the end of this little fic! i’m working on the sequel to my apocalypse au which i plan to start next week!! 
> 
> i hope everyone had a lovely christmas if you celebrate, if you don’t i hope you had a nice break!! i also hope everyone has a nice new year and a better year than this one 🥺 
> 
> until my next fic, omg literally next year!! have a lovely rest of your week/year and see you soon!! biggest end of year hugs from me!! 🥺💞 thank you all for making my year brighter 🥺 i appreciate you all for all the kind words and for genuinely just taking the time to read my works 🥺✨💞


End file.
